The lost queen
by Milorian 101
Summary: Cailida is a very energetic princess and causes a ton of trouble, but what happens when Queen Clarion suddenly is nowhere to be seen? What will Princess Cailida and Lord Milori do, will they go search for her? What will happen to pixie hollow as a humongous tornado arrives, will they survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This is my next story and yes it is a sequel to The Love Potion, so hope ya'll enjoy it!**

Chapter 1

Tink and her friends were up early, so they decided to play a prank on Cailida. They quietly opened her door and flew in. Sil was about to release the dew drop onto her head when Cailida suddenly let out a splash of water and all of her friends fell onto the ground soaking wet.

"Ha, you know that I awake early everyday!" She laughed so hard she was holding her stomach. Tink and her friends then went to the sink and got a cup of water, they then dumped it onto the princess who became soaking wet.

"That's it, you're going down!" It then became an all out water fight; Cailida's room looked like a water park now.

In the royal couple's room, Clarion woke Milori up.

"Dear, um I think we should go check on Cailida. It sounds like she's having a tantrum right now." Milori nodded and they walked to Cailida's room, they were so shocked that they just stood in the door way. Cailida was the first to notice them; she then quickly stopped and motioned for the other fairies to stop also.

"Oh my Spring Cailida, what happened in here?" Cailida then explained the story but left out the part where her friends were trying to prank her.

"Its okay mom, we'll clean it up in no time, watch." Iridessa then used her light-talent to dry up all the water while everyone else was tidying up her room, in less than one minute, everything was back to normal.

"Sweetie, next time you want to have a water fight, please do it somewhere not in here okay?" Clarion asked while Milori smirked, they all nodded and the couple flew back to their room.

"Wow, I can't believe Cailida would do that!" Milori smirked, "Do you have any duties to attend?"

"I only have one, and that it to check on the progress of summer."

"Alright dear, please be careful!" Clarion nodded and then she flew to summer, she found Silvermist making dew drops, and she seemed quite sad. Clarion flew and sat next to her, "Is everything alright Silvermist?" Sil turned towards her and said no.

"Summer is less than one week away and no other water fairy will help me prepare!" She looked back into the water

"Do you know where they are?" Sil pointed to a large boulder and on it, sat all the water-talents chatting. Clarion flew over and they immediately frowned, she raised one brow.

"Water-talents, what are you doing here?" Without an answer they flew to Sil and started helping her. That was way easier than I thought it would be, Clarion thought. She then flew to the minister of summer and told her everything about the water-talents.

"Please keep an eye on them"

"Not a problem your highness" Clarion then flew away and saw the minister of spring covered in spray paint, she flew down and saw Cailida holding a flower-sprayer.

"Cailida, what happened here?"

"Well, I was trying to invent this new thing using my tinker mind, but as you can see, if backfired pretty badly." Clarion shook her head and threw some water onto the minister, making him clean once again.

"I'm so sorry minister"

"It's not a problem, just be more careful next time." He looked at Cailida before walking away because of wet wings.

"Cailida, how much trouble do you have to cause my dear?"

"It's honestly not my intention to." Clarion laughed before flying off, she checked all other seasons and soon, it was dinner time. She flew to the meeting room and found everyone was already there.

She smiled when she saw the minister of spring, and then she sat down on her chair. Mala brought out the food and everyone began to eat.

"Today, I was checking on the fall and to my surprise, every leaf on every tree was green!" Redleaf said

"That is nothing compared to what I've been through today!" Hyacinth stammered

"Well in the summer glades there was a lot of trouble to!" Sunflower said

"Well I was just sleeping in my season while I had to deal with the laziest fairy of all times; SPIKE!" Snowflake shouted

Everyone just started laughing, Cailida then flew and sat in her seated covered in paint. Everyone's mouths were open and staring at her.

"What, okay this time it wasn't my fault!" But none of them seemed to be convinced at all.

"Cailida, the truth dear!" Clarion raised one brow at her, Cailida sighed.

"Silvermist and I were making paint for the ladybugs and then I accidently added the wrong ingredient in there and boom, I don't think you want me to continue?" She smirked

Everyone looked disgusted, Clarion flew to Cailida.

She held a hand over her head and released pixie dust onto her head and sooner than a second, she was clean and beautiful again.

"Cailida, is there something else you would like to tell us?" Milori said raising another brow.

Cailida thought to herself; how do these people stalk me all day?

"Um, the autumn leaves problem, the um flower color problem and the stinkbug accident." She quickly flew off after she the last part, which caused all the royals to look at her pixie dust trail.

"Did anyone happen to catch what the stinkbug accident was?" Clarion didn't even finish when they all heard a really big ah. They all ran outside and found fairies everywhere being chased by angry stinkbugs.

"Well I guess that answers my question." Everyone looked at Clarion as in saying what should we do.

Clarion called over some animal fairies that weren't being chased and they calmed all the stinkbugs down, they cleaned up springtime square and everyone went back to work.

"Oh am I going to have a very long talk with my daughter." Everyone laughed as she flew off, the rest of them went back to dinner.

Clarion burst open the doors to find Cailida chatting on her phone.

"Cailida!" She finally looked up after the tenth Cailida she heard.

"Do you know how big of a mess you caused in springtime square?" Cailida looked outside

"It seems pretty chill to me." She smiled a really big smile

"That's because the ministers and your parents cleaned up your stinkbug accident already, would you like to tell me how it got started?"

"Is not an exception?" Clarion face palmed herself while Cailida was still looking very confused.

"Cailida, don't get on my nerves!"

"Wait, I thought only clumsies have nerves, but I guess I was wrong!"

"CAILIDA"

"WHY ARE YOU SHOUTING MY NAME?"

"Have you not been paying attention to the past 5 minutes?"

"Should I have?"

"Oh my spring Cailida, just tell me how the stinkbug accident started and I'll leave you so I can live my life in peace!"

"Is not an exception?"

"Just answer me!"

"Okay, well first I gotta go to the bathroom and it's an emergency!"

"Fine, go ahead."

Cailida locked the door and disappeared into pixie dust and appeared in the winter woods.

5 minutes later Clarion was getting very impatient.

"Cailida, come out of the bathroom right now!" No answer

"She had better not disappeared into pixie dust or else the chat is just gonna be a lot longer!"

Clarion opened the door a crack and found out that she was correct; she was in the worst mood possible right now and stormed out to find her.

Cailida was making a sled and was about to ride the Forbidden Glacier, one of the most dangerous glacier's in the entire Never Land. She climbed up and was about to ride down.

Clarion told the ministers and Milori everything that happened. They all walked to the border and Milori frosted all their wings. They looked everywhere but couldn't find Cailida, they were about to search in the warm seasons when they spotted Cailida riding down from the glacier.

Clarion honestly felt her heart stop beating for a second.

"Cailida no" They all released pixie dust towards her, Clarion and Milori couldn't imagine losing their only daughter because no one could survive that glacier…

**Author's note: Oh I know most of you hate my cliffhangers, but I just love doing them! I know I can be so mean sometimes! The next chapter might be up tomorrow or it might not be, please review and give me any suggestions!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: YazmineXD, yep this is a sequel to the Love potion and hard to believe that it is already up! Don't' worry, this chapter doesn't have a cliffhanger, although there will be plenty more to come!**

Chapter 2

_"Cailida no" They all released pixie dust towards her, Clarion and Milori couldn't imagine losing their only daughter because no one could survive that glacier…_

The pixie dust surrounded her and brought her to the air and she started floating towards the royals. She landed safely in front of them, everyone let out their deep breath.

"Cailida, what on earth were you doing! How could you ride on that glacier and you still need to answer my question about the stinkbugs?" Clarion yelled, Milori placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and she calmed down a bit.

"I'm sorry, It's just that pixie hollow has so many dangerous and fun places that I have never explored and maybe if I did die during one of them, you wouldn't be that mad?"

"So the one thing that you think about before you die is if we're going to be mad at you? Are you kidding me Cailida?"

"It's honestly not my intention to mother and father and the ministers."

Everyone sighed and Clarion dismissed everyone in including Milori.

"Oh come on Clarion, she needs to have a little fun." He wrapped his arms around her, she was still sighing.

"Milori, she is a little over the board now! Who knows what will happen if this keeps up, thank goodness we found her on time, or else she could have died!"

"Oh you are such a good mother dear." Milori kissed her cheek

"I don't know, I'm so worried for her, and her future…"

"Let's not think about the future right now, let's just keep her and our fairies safe, and most importantly, our second little miracle safe!"

"Milori, I really don't know how Cailida's gonna take it, she might be really upset if she finds out that she has a little 2 month sister."

"Let's just wait for time to come dear, don't rush into anything."

"You're right"

They walked hand-in-hand to springtime square. Cailida was on a tree tackling a squirrel because of a nut. Clarion sighed and shot pixie dust at them and broke them apart, giving the animal its nut back.

"Cailida, you are so immature!"

"It wasn't my fault."

"Hold the paws, I have a feeling you did something else to." Milori raised a brow at her

"Actually…um I…didn't…" She was cut off by yelling

"You did it this time dear!" The minister of fall and summer came flying over here covered in paint and flower pollen.

"Princess Cailida, we need to have a very time long talk young lady!" They both stammered

"Well how do you know that it's my fault?" Every single fairy there raised an eyebrow at her

"Cailida, just go to your room okay?" She nodded and walked away

"Dear, I have to go to the winter woods real fast, please be safe okay?" He quickly kissed her cheek and walked away.

Clarion was about to leave when she felt a sudden pain in her body, she crunched over and couldn't stop the pain. Everything was blurry now and she soon fell to the ground, and her eyes shut.

**Author's note: So sorry that this is such a short chapter! You'll see later on that I need this one! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Alright, here's a longer chapter to make up for the last one, since it was so short. Hope you all like it! **

Chapter 3

_Clarion was about to leave when she felt a sudden pain in her body, she crunched over and couldn't stop the pain. Everything was blurry now and she soon fell to the ground, and her eyes shut._

In the winter woods Milori was teaching the snowflake fairies how to make a new kind of snowflake design, Viola came rushing over in tears.

"Lord Milori…Queen…Clarion…faint…no wake up…" Milori was already running to the warm side, he was hoping that she was okay, because she is still pregnant.

He ran into the infirmary to see Clarion laying on a bed, he was about to go over when he heard the word tornado outside, he stepped outside to see a humongous tornado coming towards Pixie Hollow. He looked at Clarion and then the tornado; he would rather let his kingdom be destroyed than having his wife getting killed.

He was about to run to Clarion when fairies began shouting his name, he sighed and then told the nurses to take good care of her, and then he ran outside.

Cailida was still in her bed crying, she noticed the tornado but she didn't care at all, it was her parent's kingdom after all. That's when she noticed a piece of paper suddenly appear in front of her, she picked up and read:

Dear Princess Cailida,

You may be wondering who this is but I think you will figure it out after you read this. I am here to inform you that really bad things are about to happen to your parents and Pixie Hollow. I really suggest you go out and help them, they are your parents after all. Please think fast and good luck.

Sincerely,

Someone who was your best friend

Cailida was very puzzled at the word "was" and then she thought to herself, who was my best friend and would warn me about something so stupid! She ripped up the letter and threw it outside of her window; she walked over to her table and looked at all of her photos.

She started crying again when she saw a picture of her parents kissing. She got a book and smashed that photo and all the others as well; she didn't stop until her entire bedroom was as messy as can be. Then she wrote a note that she would giver to her parents later, and then she climbed into bed and quickly fell asleep.

Lord Milori quickly ordered some freeze and frost fairies to freeze the humongous tornado that had already wrecked springtime square. Many fairies had gotten knocked out and sucked into the tornado. Milori thought to himself, how could a tornado appear on such a beautiful day and out of the blue?

He glanced at the tornado; it was knocking out fairies by the second. All the animals and plants were getting destroyed and the tornado wasn't even ¼ ways frozen! Someone must have created this because a normal tornado gets frozen really easily.

Clarion was lying in the bed, she opened her eyes and found out that she was the only one in the room, she got out of bed and went outside, she almost fainted again when she found out what was going on.

Then she found a ripped up piece of paper, she put it together and read:

Dear Princess Cailida,

You may be wondering who this is but I think you will figure it out after you read this. I am here to inform you that really bad things are about to happen to your parents and Pixie Hollow. I really suggest you go out and help them, they are your parents after all. Please think fast and good luck.

Sincerely,

Someone who was your best friend

Who on earth would that be? Clarion knew only how to stop hurricanes, but that's only happened once her entire life as the queen. She quickly flew to the queen's room and found a book on hurricanes. She flipped to a page and read:

_If a tornado comes out of the blue, the frost and freeze fairies should be able to freeze it right away, but if it doesn't come out of the blue, it can never be frozen; some of these tornados last for up to a whole day. _

She dropped the book, she realized that someone must have created it because the tornado was a really fast speed, and normal tornados are never that fast. She quickly flew outside but right when she was about to get close, she felt another pain in her body.

This pain was way different from the other pain. Her entire body felt numb and she was really dizzy in especially the head. Clarion held onto a tree, she felt that she would faint any second, so she quickly shot a ball of special pixie dust towards the tornado and then everything went black.

The weird thing was that her body disappeared into the air, little did she know that a lot of trouble was about to happen in pixie hollow, and a lot of danger was about to happen to her body.

The tornado shrunk to half its size and everyone gasped, they were all really tired from all the freezing. Milori must have realized that Clarion had something to do with the shrinking of the tornado.

He ran to the infirmary but no one was in there, his heart began to get heavy. He looked all over the warm seasons, and then he went to Cailida's room thinking they were having a girly chat, but in a time like this? He wondered a lot…

He opened the doors to find Cailida's room as messy as can be. He saw all the photos were smashed up and broken, and then he saw a piece of paper.

Dear mom and dad if you still are,

I don't know what I did wrong for you to treat me like that, but to let you know, I don't care okay! Just because I wanna have a bit of fun doesn't mean you can control me forever. I'm sick you controlling every single step that I move or take, just stop it! I hate it so much! I know that you are protecting me and stuff but you can't just yell mean words at me if I break like on rule or something! Talk to me, at least I thought that's what parents are for.

Cailida

Milori sighed and she closed the door, at least she's not causing anymore trouble right now, he still couldn't find Clarion, and he was getting really worried. He knew that only Mother Dove knew where she is right now, and if she's alive or dead…

**Author's note: Sorry if these aren't that good, I'm having a really difficult time managing to make everything in my life work out perfectly and sorry but…I won't be updating for quite a while, my family has been questioning why I am on the computer for so long, they don't know that I am an author for fanfiction. But I'll try my hardest to update something…soon hopefully…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Thank you all for your lovely reviews, it literally makes my days! Here's chapter 4, it starts to get intense al bit, hope you all like it!**

Chapter 4

_Milori sighed and she closed the door, at least she's not causing anymore trouble right now, he still couldn't find Clarion, and he were getting really worried. He knew that only Mother Dove knew where she is right now, and if she's alive or dead…_

He walked outside to pixie hollow and found Silvermist and the others crying. He walked over to her and bent down putting his hand on her back.

"What's wrong Silvermist?" She didn't lift her head up but said:

"Nothing" Milori sighed, he had to deal with Clarion, now here's a Clarion the second

"Dear, that trick won't work on me, Queen Clarion used to do that and she always ended up losing." He grinned at her, and she forced a tiny smile.

"I'm scared, everything in Pixie Hollow has just gone wrong, Queen Clarion is missing, and the tornado is still going on and destroying all our preparations for spring! And everyone is in the worst mood possible!"

"Don't worry about it, we will figure something out for sure. We just need to believe, good luck!" Silvermist thanked him and he left. He knew that Clarion had done something to shrink the tornado before she disappeared. The Queen's room has books about everything, but not even the daughter of a queen and go in there. Just as he was about to walk away, the sky darkened all of pixie hollow and bright orange words appeared in the sky.

Don't try looking for her, it's useless.

The tornado won't ever stop until you find the golden key, then I will appear to face you.

The sooner you find the key the sooner the queen will be dismissed from her torture.

And the sooner she can revive pixie hollow back to normal.

Your time starts now.

Everyone looked at Milori, the golden key then he will come and face me, the key to what though?

"I need all the fairies I can get to try and stall the tornado from destroying anything more while I look for the golden key and bring back Queen Clarion. I know you're all tired, but please try and protect pixie hollow, we probably won't be able to go to the mainland since that is in one week. I'm terribly sorry everyone, do your job well and I will leave tomorrow morning, and Princess Cailida will be here to help all of you."

He turned and walked up to Cailida's room, she was now cleaning up her room.

"Cailida dear, we need to talk."

"Well can't you see I'm a little busy?" she snapped, but he chose to ignore her.

"Your mom has been taken away and the only way to find her and stop the terrible tornado is to find the golden key, I need you to help watch over pixie hollow while I'm gone and try to fix pixie hollow and stall the tornado okay?"

Cailida had the most confused face on her face, but then she realized that that must have taken place when she was asleep.

"Dad, I'm coming with you, it could be really dangerous!"

"Cailida, if you come along I will have to look after you, so I will just take a few watch fairies with me so they can alert pixie hollow if anything happens okay, I leave tomorrow morning."

"You're sure that you'll be careful?"

"I promise, I would never leave you or your mother, it hears that she is going through some possible torture right now, so we have to leave as soon as possible okay?"

Cailida nodded and tears started coming out of her eyes, they then started packing. Pixie Hollow was a disaster right now, trees were cut down, bushes were sucked into the tornado and it grew by the second, animals were running everywhere, spring preparations just got ruined, fairies everywhere are tired to death and most importantly, the queen is missing!"

Pixie Hollow at the point was dark and they had to light lanterns but it was no use, the tornado would just knock them right over. The light-fairies are trying really hard to get out some light to shine, the animal fairies are trying super hard to stop the running everywhere animals.

The garden fairies were trying to help the trees and plants survive again, the water fairies were giving water to really anywhere that needed water, but mostly to the garden talents and animal talents. The fast flyers were trying to control the tornado and the freeze/frost fairies were trying to freeze the tornado.

The other talents were just trying to clean up the mess that the tornado made. They worked all through the night and by morning, they could barely fly but knew they had to in order for pixie hollow to still manage and live. Cailida helped Milori bring all his stuff down and packed all the owls, all the watch fairies were already waiting for them.

He looked around pixie hollow, who knew if he would even come back, he only wishes.

"Cailida, good luck"

"Dad, please come back home safe, and fast, looking at the fairies right now, I'm not sure how much longer they can handle this!" She said this through tears, Milori saw that and stepped forwards and hugged her for a long time.

"I promise I will try my hardest, I promise but if anything should happen, let me know immediately, you have the ministers, Mary and Dewey to help you." He kissed the top of her head and let go and climbed onto his owl, the others followed.

The light-talents would have made a rainbow spelling Milori but no one had the energy. Cailida stepped forward.

"Dad, may I please sing a song to you, before you go for who know how long?" Milori nodded through tears, most of the fairies were watching and the music talents left their jobs and started playing music.

"This song is called I will miss you, please enjoy." Cailida began singing

I thought that I  
>Was like an island<br>Guess I was wrong  
>Guess I was wrong<br>I see your face  
>And then it hits me<br>That I will miss you  
>Oh when you're gone<p>

My heart will sleep  
>Until you wake it<br>I hope and pray  
>It won't be long<p>

This house is home  
>And when you leave it<br>Then I will miss you  
>Oh when you're gone<p>

I've been taking it  
>All for granted<br>It was there in  
>Front of my face<br>I couldn't see  
>Into understanding<br>And how could I know  
>How could I lose my way<p>

I've been taking it  
>All for granted<br>I got no excuses for that  
>I couldn't see<br>Into understanding  
>But how could I know<br>I wonder when you look back

Will you remember  
>Our road is straight<br>Our road is long  
>My heart is with you<br>And I will miss you  
>Oh I will miss you<br>I know I will miss you  
>Oh when you're gone<p>

Milori got off his owl with tears and hugged her once more, even though Cailida was still really mad at her parents, but hating is more hurting than losing and right now, she would rather hate than lose. Milori let go and climbed back onto his owl and flew off along with the others.

Cailida was wishing that he would make it back fairly soon, hopefully…

**Author's note: This song hopefully you liked it was "I will miss you". Yep Milori is about to go search for the golden key that will save both his wife and his kingdom, if something is that important, something dangerous must be guarding it, so please review and tell me what you think about this so far!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: To Lim Nicole, this song was written by Ronan Keating, and sorry that I didn't update so much, I was trying to plan out the next few chapters, which will follow very soon.**

**Hope you all enjoy this next chapter!**

Chapter 5

_Cailida was wishing that he would make it back fairly soon, hopefully…_

She tried to hold back her tears as Milori and the others flew off, her friends came to comfort her but she had to stay strong, for her parents, and her to-be-kingdom.

She sighed and stopped crying, she flew to the tornado and started freezing it, little did everyone know that there was about to have another 2 or 3 tornados incoming.

Clarion opened her eyes and found that she was in some sort of kingdom, she sat up and found that she was in a human cage, like a jail. A very tall and handsome sparrow man came walking towards her, he was about 3 inches taller than Milori.

"So Clarion, how do you like your new home?" She had no clue where she was or what was going on.

"Where am I and what is going on?" He laughed an evil laugh.

"Oh my sweetheart Clarion, I am the Lord of the Forbidden Mountain, more like a kingdom but whatever."

"I am not your sweetheart, and why did you capture me?"

"I have my reasons that you will see later on, come look at Pixie Hollow right now." He revealed a glass ball and an image of pixie hollow appeared, Clarion covered her mouth and gasped.

"Oh no, please stop the tornado, spring is supposed to some in less than one week!"

"Actually the opposite is about to come, I'm thinking about 2 or 3 more tornados would make a very entertaining show Hun?"

"You wouldn't dare"

"Oh watch me"

He swirled his hands and threw some dust onto the glass ball and immediately another tornado bigger than the first one appeared.

"Please stop them!"

"There's nothing you can do to stop me dear, but there is one thing."

"What's that?" She said bitterly

"You being the Lady of the Forbidden Mountain"

"Not gonna happen in a million years, so knock yourself out though."

"How about a million and one years?" Clarion gave him a you are the stupidest man I have ever met look.

"Fine have it your way, but every week you don't agree, I will release a larger tornado onto pixie hollow, and I will make Milori's journey in search of you harder with the weather each day, and pixie hollow and your husband can't afford to have another tornado can it, clock starts now."

And with that he disappeared leaving Clarion sitting on the ground crying. As much as she wanted her kingdom to survive, she couldn't marry him, no matter how handsome he was, her heart belonged to Milori and Milori it will be forever and always.

Back in pixie hollow, all the fairies were way too tired to scream when another tornado hit, they just fell down to the ground mainly because the second tornado was about 4 times the 1st one's size. Cailida thought to herself, someone must be making these tornados, because normal tornados never appear out of the blue and that big.

She quickly flew to her room and searched for a book on tornados, she found it and quickly flipped it open to a page:

_Tornados that appear out of the blue are really easy to fix, just sprinkle a pouch of blue pixie dust onto it and it will fade. But the tornados that are huge and keep appearing, someone is causing them and there is no way to stop those tornados until the person making then stops creating them. _

Cailida dropped the book in surprise; there is no way to stop them…

She looked out the window, the tornados were destroying all their preparations for spring, and their entire kingdom! She had to do something, and fast before pixie hollow was ruined.

Milori flew through the gray skies of pixie hollow, he somehow had a feeling that something was going wrong in pixie hollow, but he had no time to go and check it out. A single tear leaked out of his eye when he thought about Clarion, and what she might be going through right now.

She was the only fairy he had ever loved, and forever will be. Losing her will be like losing everything, oh just please let her be okay, he almost started bawling when a song she sang to him when they first got pregnant got into his head:

I would never ever let you go.  
>All this fighting's really just a show<br>We put on behind doors that everyone knows aren't closed.

And all these eyes are watching in the dark  
>Put in black wholes in the stars<br>We used to think were ours until they fell apart.  
>Right now they seem so far.<p>

But all I know  
>Is the way you hold my heart,<br>But all that shows  
>Is the way we fall apart<br>To the world I hate.  
>You are the one I love.<br>They'll say what they'll say,  
>But they'll never say enough.<p>

I'll sing it more than once  
>That you are the one I love.<br>After all of the things we've said and done  
>You are the one I love.<br>There are couples, couples everywhere.  
>Oh, why, oh, why does everyone care?<br>It's hard to be me and you when all that everyone does is stare  
>Oh, all that they do is stare.<p>

But all I know  
>Is the way you hold my heart,<br>But all that shows  
>Is the way we fall apart<br>To the world I hate.  
>You are the one I love.<br>They'll say what they'll say,  
>They'll never say enough.<p>

Why can't we hide away?  
>All that I need's your faith<br>To remind me that I feel this way.

All I know  
>Is the way you hold my heart,<br>But all that shows  
>Is the way we fall apart<br>To the world I hate.  
>You are the one I love.<br>They'll say what they'll say,  
>They'll never say enough.<p>

And to the world I hate  
>You are the one I love.<br>They'll say what they'll say,  
>They'll never say enough<p>

I'll sing it more than once  
>But you are the one I love,<br>And you are the one I love

He took a deep breath and continued on his journey, the sooner he finds Clarion, the sooner pixie hollow will become peaceful again. He couldn't believe that only one week ago she was under a love potion spell, and now this, why does everything have to happen so quickly and wrong!?

Once he gets her back this time, he'll never let go of her, not even if someone were to take away his life…never…

**Author's note: Yep, sorry I stopped there because I had no clue what I would write, but I will figure something out soon, don't worry! See you all in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Ronan Keating wrote the previous song, and I will start writing who it was by sooner now.**

**Here's Chapter 6, enjoy!**

Chapter 6

Cailida sank onto her bed crying, what has she done, if only she were there to help her parents none of this would have happened, and now pixie hollow is about to be destroyed. Then something caught her eye, she went and picked up the book about traveling.

Hun, maybe this would show Cailida about how to get to her mother. She read:

_The trip to the Forbidden Mountain is extremely dangerous, first you have to go through a singing lava, then you have to go into the human world and find the rare golden flower and you'll need that for the key to the mountain of tender love. In there you shall find your love, but be careful, many dangerous things may happen in there!_

She gasped, even though she now knew how to get there, she worried for her father, he had no clue how to get there. She had to find him, but what will happen to pixie hollow? She sighed, love always comes first, pixie hollow many be her kingdom, but she only has one mother and one father and she couldn't afford to lose any of them at all, none.

She packed her bags and whistled for an owl, she jumped onto her and they flew to springtime square. Fairies everywhere were fainting, were gasping for breath, and the nurses were so tired because so many fairies would get hurt. The sooner she finds her mother, the sooner she can make these tornados disappear. And then she left.

Clarion was still sitting on the ground, Lord Lucas appeared.

"So how are you enjoying this new home dear?"

"Don't call me dear, and if you really liked me, you would want me to live a happy life and set me free."

"Yeah about that, I really like to just sit here and watch your every move, wanna take a look at pixie hollow?"

He swirled his hands and pixie hollow came onto view on the glass ball.

"Please, just stop the tornados!" She knew that her powers were useless here because she was locked in a magic proof case.

"Marry me my beautiful and pixie hollow shall return."

"Never in a million years, and no, not even in a million and one years."

"Fine, then I guess you don't care about your Milori and daughter then." He stood up and walked to a huge screen and popped then both into view.

"No, Lucas what are you doing, stop!"

"You aren't the boss of me Clarion, you have one last chance before your Milori goes goodbye along with all the others. I think I'll let Cailida roam around, then once she arrives, I will then take care of her."

He looked at her for an answer.

"Please Lucas, is there anything else?"

"So you would rather have him die and your kingdom get destroyed than marry me?"

"Please Lucas, just do me a favor, please don't do this!" She said through tears

But he shook her head and swirled his hands and made a square of pixie dust, he threw it into the screen and Milori and the others suddenly noticed.

"Lord Milori, look at that cloud!" One of the watch guards said, everyone gasped and looked at Milori

"That's not so good; it's an avalanche, quickly land someplace!"

"Lord Milori, a black hole just appeared!"

"Try to stay as far away from the black hole as possible!"

But it was no use, they all got sucked into the black hole and thrown into the avalanche.

Clarion on the other hand, couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't see her love die like this, along with so many fairies, so she was planning on marrying him.

"Lucas stop, I'll…marry…you."

He immediately stopped the avalanche and Milori and the fairies were lying on the ground when the avalanche disappeared. Even though they were all winter fairies, they still couldn't tolerate being sucked into a black hole then thrown into an avalanche and having a humongous snow land on top of you.

Clarion sighed with relief, she now had no way to stop this wedding, at least her Cailida is okay, and hopefully Milori to. Lucas made the cage disappear and helped Clarion stand up. Clarion was way too numbed so or she would have literally killed Lucas right there.

"Alright attention all fairies, get ready for a WEDDING!" Then they all applauded and cheered, Clarion silently had tears leak out of her eyes, but she managed to hide them away. Fairies all came and carried Clarion to change and get ready, sparrow men did the same with Lucas.

Cailida roamed through the skies nervously, then she looked down and saw a bunch of fairies, she flew down. She saw her dad and a bunch of other fairies. She tried shaking her dad but he wouldn't wake up. She got some pixie dust and threw it onto him, he eyes started fluttering open.

"Cailida?" He questioned, he was obviously very puzzled.

"Dad, what happened here?"

"The last thing I remembered was being sucked into a black hole and thrown into an avalanche."

"Hun, weird how on weather like this a black hole can appear, dad, someone must have created it, and I think that it is the same person that captured mother!"

"First of all, why are you here? I thought you were taking care of pixie hollow!"

"I read through a book and found out how to get to mom, but it's a very dangerous way and I just came to make sure you were alright."

"Sweetie, that's so sweet but you still shouldn't have left pixie hollow."

"First we need to go through singing lava_, _then you have to go into the human world and find the rare golden flower and you'll need that for the key to the mountain of tender love. And in there you will find mom, but we have to hurry, my senses are telling that mom is in a whole lot of trouble right now."

"Cailida dear, are you sure that's the correct path, it doesn't sound like we can find any lava in the middle of snowy mountains."

"That's because someone created these, here let me melt it, this place is supposed to be summer right now."

Cailida swirled her hands and shone light onto the snow, all of it melted and then she helped grow all the plants and helped the animals. Milori and the others gasped at the beauty of summer.

"Alright dad, let's go find the singing lava!"

"Wait Lucas, you promised that if I said yes then you would stop the tornados."

"And yes I did say so, didn't I?" He then swirled his hands and the tornados stopped, fairies everywhere immediately collapsed down and fell asleep in tiredness.

Clarion sighed with relief, even though now she would have to marry him, but at least her love is safe, and so is her kingdom…

**Author's note: Don't worry, the next chapter will follow shortly, I already have almost all of them written out so I will try and post one every other day. See ya'll in the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Thanks for all the reviews, I trying my best to fit both school and fanfiction into my life and it's so far going okay, here's chapter 7…**

Chapter 7

_"Wait Lucas, you promised that if I said yes then you would stop the tornados."_

_"And yes I did say so, didn't I?" He then swirled his hands and the tornados stopped, fairies everywhere immediately collapsed down and fell asleep in tiredness._

_Clarion sighed with relief,__even though now she would have to marry him, but at least her love is safe, and so is her kingdom…_

Cailida and her father and the others journeyed down the beautiful summer path, Cailida played with many animals on the way there.

"Cailida, we've walked for a very long time and I still don't see any volcano yet." He sounded very impatient.

"Dad, we're almost there, that's what the map says!"

"I can't believe you were looking at a map this whole time, like I would believe such a thing."

"What is your problem dad, why are you acting like this? It isn't my fault that mother disappeared, or something, I trying to find here and that's what is the most important!"

"I'm sorry dear, the fact that your mother is somehow gone and is nowhere to be found is really worrying me, what if something like this love potion incident happens again?"

"Dad relax, mom will never forget about how much she loves you, I'm pretty sure that she would give up her life for you."

"I'm sure she would, and I would do the same thing."

As they continued to walk in silence, Cailida heard a loud and strange noise. She motioned for the others to stop and she walked ahead slightly. That's when she noticed that a bolt of lava sprang up from a far away tornado. She gasped and quickly ran back to her dad.

"Dad, I think that the lava is coming towards us!"

"Quickly, use your water-talent!"

"The problem is that I can only use that talent if there is water around here, but there has to be!" They all quickly looked for water until one of the watch fairies pulled out a bottle of water, even though water was really precious, they had to have Cailida drink it fast.

She flew up and waited for the lava to come, it had better, because she had just devoured a whole bottle of their precious water. When the lava was close to her, she pulled her hands up and water followed her moves, she then shot the water at the lava. It was supposed to melt but it just became larger and way faster.

Everyone screamed and started running for their sake lives! That's when Cailida realized that it was called singing lava for a reason, she flew right in front of the lava and help out of her hand. The lava stopped almost immediately and Cailida started talking to it.

"Singing lava, I know you're there, please come out, I want to talk to you!"

A strange figure came out and landed in front of Cailida, the smoke disappeared; the most prettiest fairy appeared in front of her. Everyone was shocked at her beauty and she looked a lot like Cailida for some weird reason, or she looked a lot like her…?

"Are you the singing lava?"

"Actually, I am the queen of the singing lava, you have just talked to one of my most faithful assistants."

"Yes, um I'm on a mission in search of my mother that just randomly disappeared and the first obstacle course was the singing lava, if you know what that means?"

"Yes my dear, you have come to the right place, if you can pass my obstacle course, then I will hand you your next clue on where to find the golden flower in the human world."

"Good and exactly what kind of obstacle is this?"

"This is one obstacle that the prize will be your life."

"So what you're saying is if we fail the obstacle, we die and if we pass, then we continue on."

"Indeed you are correct my dear."

"Okay then, let's get this obstacle started."

Cailida seemed very nervous, but for her mother she was willing to do anything right now.

"First, in my volcano palace, you need to go on a little scavenger hunt, if you do it correctly, it shall lead you to a firefly maze of 30,000 thousand acres, at the end if you make it, will be a riddle of life and death, answer it correctly and your clue of the human world will come out, answer it wrong and you will die along with the others."

"What if you can't make it through the first two obstacles?"

"There is a time limit of 2 hours for the scavenger hunt, 4 hours of the maze and 30 minutes for the riddle, if you exceed that time limit, then you shall say prisoners of me forever."

"Okay, is this solo or group?"

"Solo, but your family can watch you through my big screen."

"Okay, I'll go since this was kind of my idea."

"Follow me"

Cailida and the others followed her into the volcano and they all stood in front of a big screen.

"Cailida, here is your first clue, tell me when you are ready and I'll start timing you."

Cailida read the first card:

I am as beautiful as you can imagine, from where you are standing you can see me easily, from crystals was my mother and jewels was my dad, go find me and find your next clue.

"You time starts now, good luck."

She and the others sat on chairs and turned on the big screen.

Cailida thought, what on earth has precious jewels for their parents, and what can she see from right here? She looked around and the only thing she could find was a chandelier and that was made of lava crystals. At this rate she will never be able to find any of them; she had to at least try, so she kept thinking…

Clarion was getting dressed by the maids of the Lord and she was weeping to herself. One of the servants named Molly saw her weeping and sat her down.

"Queen Clarion, are you alright?"

"I'm already married to Lord Milori of winter and her threatened me that if I don't marry him, he will destroy my husband, child and my kingdom. He might not actually do it, but just in case."

"Oh I'm so sorry to hear, but just FYI, I heard that if you become the queen of the lord, he will force you to make him a baby and a boy, or else he will show you how he got rid of his 10 other wives."

"10 other wives" Clarion choked on her on spit and started crying harder again.

"Queen Clarion, I know you miss Lord Milori and you child so much, but I'm pretty sure that they are on the way here to get you, I promise."

Clarion secretly wished that they were correct, but her wedding was supposed to happen in 5 days time, could they find her, and rescue her before that time finishes?

While Cailida was trying to solve the first riddle, she thought about how the queen of the lava looked so much like her mother, almost identical, and she was also a queen and the way she talked to Cailida and how she said dear every time made her think of her as Clarion sometimes.

What if they were related, she and Clarion are both really beautiful and they sure did act like real queens do, what if they were sisters?" Maybe she would ask her later, after all of this nonsense was over with.

**Author's note: Yep now Cailida has another mission to solve and time is limited with their lives involved, please review and give me any suggestions on how to make this better, see ya'll in the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: YazmineXD, thanks for your amazing review. Your answer will be answered in about chapter 13 or around, I kind of forgot. **

** Here's the chapter that gets intense…a little. **

Chapter 8

_Clarion secretly wished that they were correct, but her wedding was supposed to happen in 5 days time, could they find her, and rescue her before that time finishes?_

_While Cailida was trying to solve the first riddle, she thought about how the queen of the lava looked so much like her mother, almost identical, and she was also a queen and the way she talked to Cailida and how she said dear every time made her think of her as Clarion sometimes._

_What if they were related, she and Clarion are both really beautiful and they sure did act like real queens do, what if they were sisters?" Maybe she would ask her later, after all of this nonsense was over with._

As Cailida read over and over the riddle she suddenly remembered when her dad had bought her mom a pair of beautiful earrings made of obsidian. Could the answer be obsidian, because their mother and father and jewels and crystals, now all she had to do was find it in the volcano.

She looked all around the volcano and found a very bright light, she flew towards it and found the obsidian. She picked up the clue stuck to it and read:

Wonderful, you have found the next clue.

Somewhere hidden in the lava you will find a treasure chest made of pure gold.

Inside it you shall find your next clue, beware, there are many treasure chests made of gold, find the wrong one and you shall not continue on.

Be careful, this is a very tricky clue.

Oh great, just what she had feared would happen. There could be tons of treasure chests, but where would she hide the main one with the clue in it, must be somewhere not that obvious, but where would she hide something like that? She read it over again, then she flew to the queen, she almost called her mom.

"Um your highness, I have honestly no clue of where to even start, and if I open the wrong one, I won't pass."

"Dear, I wish I could tell you, but that would be cheating."

"But they don't even tell me where to start!"

"Did you really think that getting the queen of pixie hollow back would really be that easy?"

Cailida sighed and then thought about the question that was swimming in her brain the whole time.

"Your highness, I was wondering something, do you know the queen of pixie hollow?"

"Even though you are her daughter, I cannot tell you."

"Are you related to her, you look so much alike that I almost called you mom? And you are both queens so I was just wondering."

"Dear, I really can't tell you, maybe you can ask your mother when she comes back, but your time s really running out, speaking of the time, you should have solved the 4th one by now in order to move onto the human world."

"What, the 4th one?"

The queen nodded and smiled, Cailida already started to have feelings for her, but wasn't really quite so sure. She walked back to the obsidian and tried to remember anything to help with this second clue.

She remembered that treasure chests were usually found in the middle of volcanoes, and she was already in the middle of the volcano. She looked over the bridge and found that she was already standing right above the lava; she looked at the queen, who was smiling.

She sent some pixie dust into the lava and pulled out a golden treasure chest and landed it onto the bridge. She wasn't sure if she could open it, if she did and it was fake then she couldn't continue, but her time was running out and she had no choice. She opened the chest and inside was the next clue.

Sounded easy, but it was actually pretty hard to figure out. She opened the note card and read:

Somewhere in the volcano I sing, and if you find me within some time, then you can proceed onto the next task.

What on earth was that supposed to mean? This whole volcano was called the singing lava, so maybe the lava would give her the next clue. She called out to the lava and it stopped just in front of her.

"Lava, I was wondering if you have my next clue, because you are called the singing lava right."

The lava disappeared and formed a note card; Cailida without a moment's hesitation grabbed it. Ugh, she thought, how many more did she have!

Congratulations, you have reached the very last riddle.

I look a lot like someone you know, am in this volcano, find me and I will tell you your next clue.

Cailida didn't even have to think and she ran over to the queen, she smiled and stood up.

"Congratulations Cailida, you have passed my even though you exceeded the time limit by 10 minutes I will just pretend it didn't happen. Your next trip is to the human world to find the golden rare flower. When you find that, at will be the key to the mountain of tender love. Good luck."

"But where, the human world is humongous, and who knows which year we'll be able to find it out?"

"I know you can, just have to keep on trying."

And with that, she disappeared, Cailida stood next to her father and said:

"Dad, could she be related to us?"

"Cailida, I can't tell you dear."

"Why, why can't you tell me about my own family!"

"Cailida, don't push the button!"

"Is she related to mother?"

"Your mother will answer these questions."

Cailida knew she wouldn't get the answer no matter what, so she just walked out of the cave.

"Alright everyone, get onto an owl and get ready to start flying!"

Cailida had no clue where she was going, but at least she accomplished the first task. She could only trust her instincts on this one…

**Author's note: Yep, you are welcome that I am not cliffhanging any of these, the next chapter will follow soon…hopefully, please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: Hey everyone, thanks for all the reviews, I really hope that you'll enjoy this chapter, enjoy!**

Chapter 9

Clarion sighed as she looked at all the dresses for the wedding, the maids had asked her to chose one. But Clarion just couldn't do it, she just couldn't!

"You chose for me" Clarion had finally decide to say

She had once loved being the queen, but then now she has totally regretted what she had said that time. If she hadn't thought fast, her kingdom and family would have been destroyed.

Clarion had to think of a way out, and since she was already out of the cage, things would be a lot easier.

Meanwhile, Cailida and Milori were flying on owls in the gray sky, they flew in silence.

"Dad, please tell me who the queen of the singing lava is."

"Cailida, we've been over this!"

"Why are you keeping things like this from me?"

"I'm just not sure how to tell it to you, your mother would be better at explaining to you."

"Well do you know the whole story?"

"In fact yes I do"

Cailida sighed and continued on flying to the human world.

Pixie Hollow was a disaster right now, everything was ruined and there was no way spring could come on time, unless Cailida did it by herself. No fairies were dead, but a ton was injured severely. Each talent was caring for their own, they all hoped that nothing else was going to happen, because they couldn't afford any more trouble.

Clarion was daydreaming when Lucas stomped into the room, looking very angry.

"Clarion, come with me right now!"

"Why"

"You're family is way closer than I thought they would be, and in no time, they'll find you."

"Isn't that like a good thing?"

"No, just shut your mouth and follow me."

"Okay, if you insist then"

She followed and they flew off and out of the mountain, but what they didn't know was that in the mountain of tender love, the glass ball will always follow Lucas and Clarion no matter where on earth they go.

Cailida kept on begging Milori to tell her the story, so he decided to put it into a song since it was just such a very long story:

Though I'm missing you  
>(Although I'm missing you)<br>I'll find a way to get through  
>(I'll find a way to get through)<br>Living without you  
>'Cause you were my sister, my strength and my pride<br>Only God may know why, still I will get by

Who would have known that you had to go  
>But so suddenly, so fast<br>And how could it be, all the sweet memories  
>Would be all, all that we'd have left<p>

Now that you're gone, everyday I go on  
>(I go on)<br>But life's just not the same  
>(Life's just not the same, baby)<br>I'm so empty inside and my tears I can't hide  
>But I'll try, I'll try to face the pain<p>

Though I'm missing you  
>(Although I'm missing you)<br>I'll find a way to get through  
>(I'll find a way to get through)<br>Living without you  
>'Cause you were my sister, my strength and my pride<br>Only God may know why, still I will get by

Oh, there were so many things  
>That we could have shared<br>(uh-huh)  
>If time was on our side, ooh yeah<br>(Time was on our side)  
>Now that you're gone, I can still feel you near<br>So I'll smile with every tear I cry

Though I'm missing you  
>(Although I'm missing you)<br>I'll find a way to get through  
>(I'll find a way to get through)<br>Living without you  
>'Cause you were my sister, my strength and my pride<br>Only God may know why, still I will get by

How sweet were the closest of friends  
>But I'll wait for the day when I'll see you again<br>I'll see you again

Though I'm missing you  
>(Although I'm missing you)<br>I'll find a way to get through  
>(I'll find a way to get through)<br>Living without you  
>'Cause you were my sister, my strength and my pride<br>Only God may know why, still I will get by

Though I'm missing you  
>(Although I'm missing you)<br>I'll find a way to get through  
>(I'll find a way to get through)<br>Living without you  
>'Cause you were my sister, my strength and my pride<br>Only God may know why, still I will get by

I'm missing you

Cailida was very confused right now.

"Dad, what does that have to do with her and mom, and how they eventually split?"

"Your mother sang me that song every single day after she and her got split up, it broke my heart to see her so depressed."

"But how and why were they split up?"

Milori sighed, knowing that there was no way out of this, and it was time she knew more about her amazing aunt.

"When your mother and I were still dating a long time ago, she introduced me to her sister, Lucinda. We all had amazing times together until one day, Lucinda accidently drank a bottle of that liquid that makes the person go all crazy. Your mother and I went crazy trying to get her normal again, and about 2 days later, the potion wearied off. She felt really horrible and suddenly had the urge of wanting to be alone. She told your mother but she just wouldn't let her leave, so then Lucinda left in the middle of the night and there's the story. We've been trying to search for her for such a long time, but we never found her, until these past days."

"Why did she want to leave?"

"Because everyone in pixie hollow knew about her becoming crazy and she felt really embarrassed in front of them, so she just took off."

"Oh, why is it always our family that is involved with all these potion thingies?"

Cailida snapped but Milori just shook his head.

"Lucinda was really kind to both of us, she did almost everything for us, and she helped Clarion through her hard times, and promised that if we were to ever get married and have a child, she would help us raise her/him."

"So that's why she was acting all weird around me, see dad, it wasn't that hard to tell me now was it?"

"It just brought so many painful memories back to my mind, and that's why I didn't want to tell you, I'm sorry dear."

"No problem dad, just don't be afraid to tell me stuff next time okay?"

"No matter what darling"

Cailida smiled, hoping the sooner they find Clarion, the sooner that they will have peace back in the family.

**Author's note: You guys are very welcome that none of these are cliffhangers, don't worry, in the later chapters, there will be plenty more to come. I know, I can be just so evil can't I? Please review and give me any suggestions or ideas!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: Thank you Little miss me for taking the time to review all of the chapters, and super big fan, thank you for your funny review! I really enjoyed reading them. Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 10

Clarion looked around and knew at once she had to make a move, and fast. Because Milori and Cailida and coming fast, but they wouldn't know that she is over here.

And since Lucas had to run some errands, Clarion had formed a plan, hoping that it would work.

Cailida suddenly got an idea.

"Dad, why don't we get aunt Lucinda to help us?"

"Cailida that's a great idea, but no."

"What, why not?"

"Because I said so darling"

"I was just thinking that she could get her lava to perform a spell on whoever kidnapped mom."

"Yes Cailida, but what about the golden flower?"

"You and the watch fairies search for it and I go quickly get aunt Lucinda."

"But then where will we meet?"

"Somewhere"

"Cailida, I have no clue where Clarion is right now and I don't want to add you to the list!"

"Okay, I haven't really planned out that part yet though."

"Ugh"

"But I promise that we will meet soon again!"

And with that, Cailida flew off ignoring Milori's shouts and cries; she had to do this, for her kingdom and parents.

She arrived at the volcano a few hours later and entered, she found the queen sitting on her throne and drinking some tea. Cailida flew up to her and she seemed really surprised.

"Cailida, what are you doing here?"

"I found out that you're my aunt."

Lucinda almost dropped her cup when she heard that. She became wide-eyed and just sat there in shock.

"Now I know that you're in shock, but I came here to ask you a favor."

"What would that be dear?"

"You know that we are on a mission to find my mother, and I was thinking you could order your lava to kind of attack the kidnapper."

"I don't know Cailida"

"Please auntie, we really need you!"

"It feels so good to hear someone call me auntie."

"But why did you leave pixie hollow, just because of that one small potion."

"Cailida you don't understand, that potion destroyed my life almost."

"But when dad told me, I felt great that I had an aunt, I didn't care about how that potion did to you whatever!"

Lucinda now stood up and started walking slowly around her kingdom. And of course, Cailida followed her.

"You are my niece and I am your aunt, that's why you don't make fun of me dear."

"No I mean it, mom and dad are heartbroken, mom even wrote a song about missing you, and I literally just found this stuff out."

"Cailida, I miss them so terribly much too, when I saw your dad, my heart almost melted, I wanted to go and hug him but then I thought about you, you might not have known about all this. And I found out that I was correct."

"So please come back with me, come back to your home, this is how much everyone misses you."

"I've always missed pixie hollow, and everyone there, and I also even wrote a song, would you like to hear it?"

"Of course, I wanna hear your angelic voice."

Too many nights I've been awake  
>We both so lonely, we don't know what to say<br>It's hard to hold on to a dream  
>When the sacrifice is hurting you and me<p>

I hear your voice on the line  
>Sounds so sweet, I feel like mine<p>

I miss my home  
>Everything I'm living for is not where I come from<br>I'll carry on and I'm back in the arms of the one love  
>'Cause I miss my home<p>

Hope don't come easy, faith is hard to find  
>It's been so long since I had some peace of mind<br>The only thing that makes me [Incomprehensible]  
>Lord, my angel waiting there for me tonight<p>

I miss my home  
>Everything I'm living for is not where I come from<br>I'll carry on and I'm back in the arms of the one love  
>'Cause I miss my home<p>

I miss my home  
>Everything I'm living for is not where I come from<br>I'll carry on and I'm back in the arms of the one love  
>'Cause I miss my home<p>

Oh, I miss my home

"Aunt Lucinda, that was beautiful!"

"I didn't say anything about coming home, but I will help my sister out of this trouble."

"OMG, thank you so much Aunt Lucinda, I love you so much."

Cailida ran up and hugged her from behind, she was a bit shocked at first, but then she returned it as well.

"Shall we get going, and where are we going?"

"Into the human world to find that golden flower, dad and the others are probably already there by now."

They both sat on Cailida's owl and flew off; they arrived at the human world about 3 hours later. They hopped off and sat down against a tree for rest.

"So tell me Cailida, what talents do you have?"

Cailida suddenly let out a loud outburst and slapped herself in the head.

"I forgot, I have to change the seasons, and since the tornado ruined pixie hollow, they can't come and change the seasons! But how will I change the human world, it is humongous!"

"Think of it this way, your mother will only be prouder."

"But where will you go?"

"I'll stay here and train my lava skills for the fight ahead, wanna see them?"

Cailida eagerly nodded her head and Lucinda stood up. She swirled her hands and made a pattern in the air, lava followed it. She then sent fire in the nearby ground, melting all the snow.

"Cailida, I could help you by melting the snow!" They both nodded and Lucinda started melting the snow while Cailida brought out, all the animals, soon that step was done. Cailida started growing the flowers and trees while Lucinda practiced her skills, and just FYI, just could make tons of money just based on that skill, she was a natural!

Soon all of the human world was in the season of spring. Cailida landed next to Lucinda.

"What do we do now?"

"Start looking for the golden flower, but I'm really starving right now."

"Of course you are, you must be starving from all this adventure."

They went and picked up some berries and started eating, they weren't really full but they were lucky to even have berries.

"Alright let's go now, time is tick-tocking!" Lucinda said

"But the world is humongous, where on earth are we going to find the flower!"

"Don't worry sweetie, I'm sure we'll find it, we just have to believe."

"But I'm worried about mom, who knows if she is..."

"Let's not bring her up right now okay, let's just focus on the flower."

They held hands and started flying off, Lucinda knew what Cailida was about to say was true, but she just couldn't admit it, she missed her sister and family so much right now she couldn't even bare to have the thought of losing her...

**Author's note: Yep, that's chapter 10, the intense stuff will start pretty soon, sorry if these chapters are a little boring...please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: Thank you all for the reviews, here is the getting more intense chapter 11…**

Chapter 11

_"Don't worry sweetie, I'm sure we'll find it, we just have to believe."_

_"But I'm worried about mom, who knows if she is..."_

_"Let's not bring her up right now okay, let's just focus on the flower."_

_They held hands and started flying off, Lucinda knew what Cailida was about to say was true, but she just couldn't admit it, she missed her sister and family so much right now she couldn't even bare to have the thought of losing her..._

They were both flying in silence when Cailida broke it.

"Aunt Lucinda, how are we going to find dad in this place?"

"I don't know sweetheart, but we have to stick close together just in case something happens."

"So what do you do in your volcano every day?"

"I just practice my skills"

"Every single day, don't you ever get bored?"

"Cailida dear, I think of it this way, if I don't master them and something happens, I won't be able to save myself or my kingdom."

"That's smart"

"I was always thinking about your mother, she would always be running in my brain. I miss her so much, and mow that I know she is in trouble like this, it just makes me feel so…guilty."

"So that's why mother was crying so hard!"

Lucinda suddenly had an idea.

"Cailida, I'm going to send my lava to see how and what Clarion's condition is right now okay?"

"Yes, please!"

They stopped in mid-air and Lucinda brought out her lava and said something to them and they flew off. They suddenly felt weak and tired; they must have been running short of pixie dust.

"Aunt Lucinda, quickly, land onto the ground!"

They made it just in time before their wings gave in. Just what they needed, they were out of pixie dust, stranded on this place and not a clue of where her father is. But at least they made it safely to the ground.

"Cailida, what are we going to do?"

"Can you ask your lava to bring us some pixie dust from the pixie dust tree in pixie hollow?"

"Great idea" She sent her lava back and they sat down on the grass. About 5 minutes later, the other lava she sent had come back with news on Clarion.

While Lucinda and the lava were communicating, she suddenly gasped and thanked the lava.

"What's wrong Aunt Lucinda?"

"Your mother, she's getting married to this guy named Lucas in around 2 days!"

"What, she can't do that, she's married!"

"But Lucas threatened her that if she didn't, he would harm both you and your father, and destroy pixie hollow."

"So that's how that avalanche came."

"That what" Lucinda obviously had no clue about the avalanche.

"Lucas must have thrown an avalanche onto dad and the others before we got to your kingdom."

"Oh my goodness, is he alright?"

"Yes"

Just then, the lava came back.

"Where's the pixie dust lava?" They then communicated and Lucinda gasped once again.

"Pixie hollow's pixie dust tree has been destroyed!"

"That means that the queen…"

"Don't say that word Cailida, I forbid you to even mention it even more!"

"Oh no"

"The lava also told me that the tree was destroyed just when they got there, so Clarion has about 1 week to live, but she'll grow weak. Lava, go inform Queen Clarion about the tree, and tell her that we are on the way there!"

"Can mom even understand lava language?"

"Yes, our parents were actually the King and Queen of Never Land, which means that they know every single thing that creeps here, so the answer is fluently yes."

"Great, we have no pixie dust and only one week's time to find mom, can your lava bring us there, to the golden flower?"

"No, they can do anything but that."

"Can't they find pixie dust anywhere else here?"

"Wait Cailida, don't you know the recipe for pixie dust?"

"Um no, mom knows that"

"Great, now we are totally doomed."

They lava came back and handed Lucinda a note:

Lucinda,

I'm so glad to hear that you are okay, I miss you so much sis. Thank you for telling me about the tree and I'm really scared, I heard that you need pixie dust so I have drawn some out of my body for you. Hopefully it is enough. Please don't injure yourselves for I really would like to see my sister once again. How's Cailida and Milori, what about Pixie Hollow?"

Clarion

Lucinda sent the lava back to answer her questions while she sprinkled some pixie dust onto herself an Cailida.

"Alright dear, we need to use this wisely; this pixie dust is really precious. We'll spit apart so this way it can save some pixie dust. I will give you a power to understand lava language and a whistle in case anything happens, and as you can see, they travel pretty fast."

Lucinda handed her a whistle and opened Cailida's mouth, she poured a green liquid that tasted like green melon into her mouth.

"Are you ready Cailida?"

"Yep, are you?"

"Yes"

They hugged each other and then flew off, Cailida really wanted her friends to be able to come and help her and to be there to support her right now, but she knew she didn't have the pixie dust nor the time.

Clarion had just finished writing her letter and sent it back to the lava. Lucas appeared right at that time.

"So Clarion, I heard that the tree is broken down, that means that I will be moving the marriage to tonight."

Thankfully, the lava was hiding behind a large stone and heard everything he had just said, they flew off to report what had just happened.

Clarion stood there in shock as maids started dressing her, she already had a plan formed in her mind and was about to use it…soon.

Milori and the others were in the sky searching for the golden flower, and Cailida/Lucinda. He suddenly noticed Lucinda and shouted her name, she flew up to him.

The lava arrived just in time and told her everything. Lucinda then translated everything into English for Milori. He almost fell off of his owl but Lucinda grabbed onto him.

"The tree's broken! I have to go back right now! Where's Cailida?"

"Cailida is searching for the flower, but don't' worry, I sent the lava with her, and you can't just turn back right now!"

"No, I mean that I know how to fix the broken tree!"

"Really, I thought only the queen could."

"Lucinda, the queen would probably be really weak at the time so of course I would be able to do it!"

"Okay, but please be careful, and try to bring back some pixie dust, the dust I'm running on right now is Clarion's body dust. So it's really precious."

"Okay stay safe, bye"

With that, he left with the others back to pixie hollow.

Cailida landed when she felt like she was going to run out of pixie dust again. Just then, she heard a sound behind her, she turned around and screamed AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Author's note: I told you I would start the cliffhangers soon! Please review and tell me how I'm doing, and any suggestions if you have any. See you in the next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: I know that you probably won't read this so I'll make it shorter so you can get straight onto the chapter, here is the result of the ending of chapter 11, the first I think cliffhanger. Hope you like it, and there is another surprise in it, not a tornado but something else...!**

Chapter 12

_With that, he left with the others back to pixie hollow._

_Cailida landed when she felt like she was going to run out of pixie dust again. Just then, she heard a sound behind her, she turned around and screamed AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

Without seeing what that thing was, she was wacked into a nearby tree, she felt so weak and not only because she was running out of pixie dust. She opened her eyes to see a large brown bear charging at her. She had to do something, she raised her hands and threw her last but of pixie dust at the bear and sent him flying far away.

She was out of pixie dust and she had many bleeding wounds, she felt like she was going to pass out, and moments later, she did.

Lucinda soared through the skies, they were running out of time and they still didn't find the golden flower. But she had another thought, she could go visit Clarion and protect her while Cailida searches for the flower.

She whistled for the lava and they brought her to Clarion.

Clarion was getting dressed for the wedding, there were maids everywhere. Lucinda sent a blow of pixie dust and they all fainted, except for Clarion.

Clarion was so shocked, and not because of all the fainting, but because she saw her long-lost sister.

They ran to each other and hugged for the longest time ever.

"Lucinda, I missed you so much."

"Clarion, I never stopped thinking about you either."

"But why did you leave?"

"That was the most embarrassing thing I have ever done, I couldn't bare being laughed at, so I left."

"Lucinda, no one would ever laugh at you, you are the best fairy I ever know, and don't tell Milori or Cailida I said that."

They both fell to the ground laughing and clutching their stomachs.

"Man, I miss laughing like that." Lucinda said

"So, where were you these years?"

"I kind of lived in my own little kingdom nowadays. I am the queen of the singing lava."

"So that's why there was lava!"

"Seriously Clarion, you got to think a little faster next time. But I love you either way sis.!"

Both of them laughed, but Lucinda soon broke it.

"Are you really going to marry him?"

"I have no choice, if I don't, he'll destroy pixie hollow and I know it because he set Milori in an avalanche."

"Don't worry, as long as I'm here, he won't make you marry him."

Suddenly a voice appeared that made them both shiver.

"Oh really?"

They turned around and gasped as Lucas threw black dust onto Lucinda. Clarion wanted to use her magic but she knew she had to save the last bit for life.

"LUCINDA" Clarion knelt down

Lucas yanked Clarion out of the room and into the wedding room.

Cailida awoke about 1 hour later, she was very dizzy because of the blood loss. Cailida had no more pixie dust and her wounds were still bleeding, but very lightly. She had to do something, or else she would die due to the fact of too much blood loss.

She got up and wrapped leaves around her wounds, suddenly, a terrible blizzard appeared and Cailida knelt down beside a tree. She thought to herself, someone must have caused it, because why would a blizzard just appear out on such a beautiful day like this?

Back in Pixie Hollow, Milori and the others landed and almost fainted at what they saw.

Pixie Hollow was dark everywhere and fairies were no where to be seen, probably all in the infirmary. Milori saw Tinkerbell and her friends sitting beside a tree and walked to them.

They all looked down when they saw him walking towards them, they had just missed spring.

"Lord Milori, I know what you're thinking, we're really sorry that we missed Spring, the tornados hit and there's nothing we can do." Tinkerbell said

"It's okay, I totally understand."

"Where's Cailida?"

"She's searching for Queen Clarion, along with her aunt Lucinda, queen of the singing lava."

"Wow, the singing lava?" Rosetta questioned

"Yep, kind of weird I say."

"Not really, wow that's so cool!"

"I know right."

He took a deep breath and sighed.

"How are we even going to, but where are we even going to start by fixing up...pixie hollow?"

"Books said that only the touch of the queen may bring and fix pixie hollow, or else it would take forever to clean up."

"So you're all waiting on her?"

"Only choice right now, we tried cleaning up as much as possible, but I'm pretty sure you couldn't really tell could you?"

"No, I kind of could tell."

"Thanks"

"I have to go check on the others girls, just get some rest."

Right when he was about to stand up, a terrible blizzard hit and none of them could even breathe!

Milori shouted something but soon realized that none of them could hear him, he also realized that this blizzard was caused by someone because this is not pure snow, it is man-made snow.

He just grabbed onto a tree and held on tight for his dear life.

Cailida on the other hand, was having enough of this nonsense, she waved her hand and the blizzard stopped and formed winter. The snow was waist-high and it was snowing gently. She realized that even though she didn't have pixie dust, it didn't mean that she couldn't do it otherwise.

She started walking, and she had no clue where she was going, the flower must be covered up in snow, because the book said that it grew on the ground in rich soil. There was no chance of Cailida finding the flower now, especially because of this snow.

Clarion was thrown onto the wedding room floor, Lucas walked up to her.

"Don't even try your little tricks Clarion, I set a blizzard you wouldn't even imagine on pixie hollow and where Cailida is right now, the pixie dust tree will die very soon, and I'm even wondering if I should marry you, if I do, I only got about 1 week with you, then you can't give me a baby. But what should I do to you?"

Clarion was growing weaker and weaker by the second, but she could still pull herself together. She stood up and faced Lucas.

"Stop the tornado"

"Give me one good reason why?"

"Either you stop the tornado and have me or the other way around."

"I want the first one, but I also want to see them suffer."

"You already made my long lost sister faint, what else do you want from me!"

"For you to make me a heir."

Clarion froze at that sentence, but before she could turn away and run, he picked her up bridal-style and headed for a room with a beautiful bed...

**Author's note: Cliffhanger, told you they are starting, and this one you can kind of tell what is going on at this point. Basic summary; Lucas has set a blizzard in Pixie Hollow and Cailida, but she stopped it using her inner body power. Milori is just kind of waiting for the blizzard to stop, but good luck on that because it may be a while even before Lucas even thinks about stopping it.**

**Lucinda has fainted and please review and tell me if she should wake up, because the black dust may have a deathly poison in it! And Clarion and Lucas, I think you know what they are up to...!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note: Thank you all for your lovely reviews, and I will consider the ideas and advice. Enough of me talking, here's chapter 13...**

Chapter 13

_Clarion was growing weaker and weaker by the second, but she could still pull herself together. She stood up and faced Lucas._

_"Stop the tornado"_

_"Give me one good reason why?"_

_"Either you stop the tornado and have me or the other way around."_

_"I want the first one, but I also want to see them suffer."_

_"You already made my long lost sister faint, what else do you want from me!"_

_"For you to make me a heir."_

_Clarion froze at that sentence, but before she could turn away and run, he picked her up bridal-style and headed for a room with a beautiful bed..._

Milori had to think fast, for a man-made snowstorm could last...forever! He carefully got up and walked towards the queen's room, he got in and then suddenly remembered that only the winter woods had a book on snowstorms. Ugh! He had to walk all the way over there, but he accidently knocked over the hour glass tube of pixie dust that makes the pixie dust, and broke it.

Uh oh...

He thought quick and grabbed as much dust as he could and threw it into the blizzard, it soon stopped, but there was snow everywhere, waist-high. At least the blizzard stopped and they could see where they were going.

Clarion was about to die because of the tree and now Milori just made it worse, what kind of a husband is he! He had to do something, and fast.

Cailida saw walking slowly because of the snow, she put her hands under the snow to try and reach for the flower, this would take forever. Then she thought of something, the lava could melt all this snow for her! She whistled and then they came, she told them to melt the snow.

Cailida was glad to see Spring return, she then told the lava to go and try to grab some pixie dust from pixie hollow and see how it was and if her dad made it back. She continued walking in despite to look for the flower, maybe at night time would be easier because the flower does have a very, very bright glow and in the daytime no one could really see it.

Milori saw lava come and he signaled for them to come to him, he nodded and carefully scooped up a pouch and handed it to the lava. The lava then melted all the snow and flew off. He was so relieved to see that pixie hollow was almost back to normal again, now...about the broken hour glass...

Lucinda slowly opened her eyes and got up, she heard screaming nearby and decided to go and see what was going on. She walked up to a door and almost fainted again when she saw what was happening...

Cailida saw the lava come and dropped her a pouch of pixie dust, she was shocked to hear what had happened. But then relieved to hear that everything was solved.

She sprinkled some pixie dust onto herself and flew up into the sky, it felt so good to be able to fly again! She missed her mother and father so terribly much, but knew that being away from them would be the best right now, because of the lack of time left. She still couldn't believe that the tree was breaking and all the pixie dust was now scattering across pixie hollow!

Lucinda without thinking shot pixie dust onto Lucas and he immediately fell off of Clarion (**Author's note: And by the way, they weren't naked, I wouldn't let Clarion do it with another guy, the most is kissing but nothing more)**. Lucinda ran to Clarion and got her off of bed and dragged her to the door when Lucas threw a net around Lucinda and swirled black dust around her.

Clarion shouted, "Make a protection layer around your body so that the black dust can't harm you!"

Lucinda did it just in time and when the black dust faded, she was only in the net.

"Very smart of you Clarion, but I bet you're not smart enough for this!"

But Clarion on the other hand, knew what he was going to do, so she made a protection layer around herself and watched as the golden pixie dust melted the black dust. Black dust was a very poisonous pixie dust compared to the other kinds.

Lucinda made a knife and cut the net, she made a very glassy vase and snuck up behind Lucas and smashed it onto his head, he instantly fell down. Lucinda inserted some pixie dust into his mouth so he would stop breathing soon. She took Clarion's hand and headed out and back into Pixie Hollow.

They both realized that it was at least a 4 day trip before they would even see Pixie Hollow, and they wouldn't have enough pixie dust.

"Clarion, I'll send the lava to pixie hollow and fetch us some pixie dust okay, because the sooner you get back, the sooner you can fix the tree."

Clarion watched as Lucinda instructed the lava and instantly, they were gone.

"Thanks Lucinda, for saving me."

"It was really nothing, you're my sister!"

"But you risked your life for me!"

"You mean the world to me, I would be willing to lose everything just to see you again, and you don't know how happy I am to be able to see you again."

They both started telling each other jokes and their adventures and both were laughing the whole entire way, when the lava came back, Clarion told them to not let anyone know that they were coming back, they wanted it to be a surprise, and the lava nodded as in saying I promise not to tell anyone.

Cailida was weak and tired right now, she was worrying about her mother, and if she would be okay. She was flying as fast as she could right now, that's when she decided to go to Lizzy's house and ask for help. (**Author's note: Sorry there are tons of the notes in here but they are here to help you. Lizzy is the human in Tinkerbell and the Great Fairy Rescue, basically one of the main characters in that movie, really good one I suggest you watch it if you haven't!)**.

It was a very long way before she reached her house, but when she was on the window, she gasped at what she saw...

**Author's note: Yep, there's another cliffhanger! Personally I thought that this chapter had a lot of interesting stuff but the next chapter will have way more "fun" due to the fact of Cailida...not going to spoil it! Chapter 14 will be up soon, please leave a review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note:**** Here's chapter 14, a lot of events happen in this chapter so hope you enjoy it...!**

Chapter 14

_It was a very long way before she reached her house, but when she was on the window, she gasped at what she saw..._

She looked at the window, simply just staring at it, Lizzie looked so different now. And the worst part of it was that she looked evil...and she grew pretty tall now, she also dyed her hair green!

Cailida was now scared, what if this wasn't Lizzie anymore? But she had to at least try, and so she knocked on the window. Lizzie walked over to the window and opened it, Cailida threw some pixie dust onto her and now she could understand fairy language.

"Um...is this Lizzie?"

"Yeah, who are you?"

"I'm princess Cailida of Pixie Hollow."

"Oh, I remember finding Tinkerbell a few years ago, but then she never came to visit me ever again."

"We wanted to come a surprise you!" Cailida said, knowing that she was correct

"Oh well what do you want?" Lizzie said plainly

"I was wondering if you could help me find the golden flower that is the key to the Mountain of Tender Love, I heard that the flower is somewhere in the human world, I've been searching for such a long time and am running out of pixie dust desperately, and I really need your help."

"You always come to me when you need my help, but why don't you ever come just to visit me for once in a while?"

Cailida wouldn't say anything, Lizzie was correct, but she was so desperate for help she would do anything/

"Please Lizzie, we're really sorry. We really need you right now."

"Fine, but don't think about asking me next time without coming to visit me first."

"We cross our hearts in promising."

Cailida threw some precious last bits of pixie dust onto Lizzie and they flew out of the window, but then Lizzie flew back into her room.

"Cailida, I remembered that I have a book on where to find where all types of flowers live!"

"Great, then let's go read about it!"

They flew back into her room and opened the book and started reading.

Meanwhile, Clarion and Lucinda were almost to Pixie Hollow, they were riding on the lava which made everything quicker by a ton. 30 minutes later, they reached Pixie Hollow and Clarion almost fainted when she saw what condition pixie hollow was in right now.

Milori seemed to notice her first, he ran over to the lava, Clarion and Lucinda were still on the lava because when the queen steps onto her land, then everything turns back to normal immediately.

Lucinda looked at Clarion and they have already attracted a large crowd. Clarion stepped onto the ground and immediately a glow of light went out of her body and spread throughout pixie hollow, the hollow had never been this beautiful before.

Clarion floated into the air and 3 layers of bright light captured her body, then all sucked into her and her dress started flowing with pixie dust and her glow was stronger than ever. Her hair was in a beautiful bun again and a crown was placed onto her head. She was beautifuller than ever.

When she landed, she and Milori ran into each other's arms and did the longest hug in the entire world.

"Clarion, I was so worried!"

"Oh Milori, I'm so sorry about all that trouble. I don't know what's wrong, but that happened only a week after the love potion incident, why won't they just give me a break!"

"Sweetie, you're beautiful, no one can give you a break, not even me."

"Sometimes I really hate being pretty, have you not seen the trouble it has caused pixie hollow? Oh my spring, spring was ruined wasn't it!"

Milori could see tears coming out of her beautiful eyes, he kissed them away.

"Dear, Cailida brought spring to the mainland while we were looking for you, the mainland is beautiful right now."

"Thank you Cailida, where is she?"

That last part was a panicked voice. Everyone looked around for the princess, then Lucinda suddenly remembered.

"Clarion, Cailida is still looking for you!"

"In the mainland still?"

Lucinda nodded, Clarion then turned to Milori.

"We need to go and find her right now, where is she headed."

"She is probably headed towards the Mountain of Tender Love right now."

Clarion's face paled and she fainted, everyone knew the dangers of that mountain but it looked like Clarion knew way more about it than anyone else did.

Lucinda flew and grabbed a damp cloth and put it onto her forehead, in about 1 minute later, she woke up.

"The mountain of tender love, do you know how dangerous that it!"

"Clarion calm down, I don't want you to faint again." Milori said in a comforting voice, he picked her up and stood her on her feet.

"The mountain of tender love, it is basically another name for the mountain of the deadly trapped ghost. Inside there are many obstacles, and if you make it through them alive, then you will reach the deadly ghost where you will face another deadly task, complete that and you will be lead to the magical glass ball where you can make any wish and have it come true almost immediately."

Everyone looked shocked, and they thought that they knew a lot.

"Wow Clarion, what happens if you don't complete the deadly ghost's task?" Lucinda asked

"Then you die"

Everyone shivered, they couldn't let the princess die, then there would be no more laughter of happiness in pixie hollow anymore.

"Alright Lucinda and the ministers will watch over pixie hollow and making sure that fall comes on time."

"Clarion, you can't go alone, it is way to dangerous!"

"If Cailida can risk her own life to save me, then I think that I can survive finding my own daughter."

They all nodded and Clarion and Milori went to their room. Milori closed the door and trapped Clarion in his arms pushing her onto the wall. He started to kiss her lips, they deepened the kiss and I assume you know what will happen...?

Meanwhile, Lucas just recovered from the fight, he laid down onto his bed and stared at the ceiling, how could he just have let Clarion gotten away like that! He must do something to get her back, he walked over to the glass ball and he saw an image of Clarion and Milori making out. He gritted his teeth and turned the image over to the pixie dust tree, it was all healed!

That meant that he had plenty of time to get Clarion over an marry her, but how is the one big question. He would kidnap Milori and put him in the Mountain of Tender Love and have Clarion chose: if she chose Lucas, then she would have to marry him and Milori gets set free. If she chose Milori most likely, then she would still have to marry Lucas and he would kill Milori in the tender love mountain, it's really easy to get killed there.

He was now grinning from ear to ear, he rubbed his hands and went to the mountain to set up his trap, and soon he would have Clarion in his arms...very soon.

Cailida and Lizzie have been searching all day and all night in the book, they finally found the golden rare flower. It was located in Mt. Everest, in Asia! And they were in London right now. It would take forever to fly there and they had almost no more pixie dust left. Cailida called the lava to bring her a pouch of pixie dust when they told her that they could just give her a ride there.

They hopped on and were told that it would be a 2 hour ride, so hang on and they blasted off.

Clarion and Milori woke up the next morning in each other's arms. Little did they know that Lucas was about to set his trap in the next few minutes. Milori got up to go use the bathroom and when he got in, he suddenly felt pain in his abdomen and he crunched over, he was fading away and sooner than a second, his entire body had vanished...

**Author's note: Yep, don't get upset with me, the cliffhangers are almost done as you can tell. Here's a review if you were kind of lost, Clarion and Lucinda got back successfully and Milori and Clarion spent some time together getting ready to search for Cailida in the Mountain of Tender Love, the most dangerous mountain in the entire Never Land. **

**Lucas then sets his trap for Milori to win Clarion back after discovering that the tree has been healed. Milori wakes up the next day and has to use the restroom and he vanishes there...the next chapter will tell you what will happen, and for one, right now I am even clueless about what will happen, but a lot of events are happening right now. **

**Please review and tell me how I'm doing! See ya'll in the next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note: Thank you for all your reviews, there will be one pretty big surprise in this chapter, sequel to those who can tell me in the review! But good luck, please do it before you read it, oh well, enough of me talking here's chapter 15...**

Chapter 15

_Clarion and Milori woke up the next morning in each other's arms. Little did they know that Lucas was about to set his trap in the next few minutes. Milori got up to go use the bathroom and when he got in, he suddenly felt pain in his abdomen and he crunched over, he was fading away and sooner than a second, his entire body had vanished..._

Cailida and Lizzie had just been dropped off by the lava at Mt. Everest. Man it was so cold and wet and tall! Cailida wrapped herself in Lizzie's hair and they pulled out the book. She flipped open the page to the golden rare flower.

"You can only find the flower at night time, but beware, there are many dangerous animals out there such as: the snow leopard, the Himalayan black bear, the red panda and the Himalayan tahr."

Lizzie lifted her head from the book having a scared look on her face.

"Lizzie, are you okay?"

"Cailida, it's those leopards, and you know from the beginning that I'm cared of leopards!"

"It's okay, if we see one, we just fly."

"But the problem is that we don't have any more pixie dust!"

Cailida and Lizzie both looked worried, and they didn't want to bother the lava anymore, they have had their longest and hardest day, they deserve some rest.

"Well then what and how will we get to the tippy top then?" Lizzie asked, but Cailida had a very confused look on her face.

"Why the tippy top?"

"Because that's where the flower is, you really think that such a precious thing can easily be reached?"

"Well how are we gonna get up there"

"Cailida, that's what I've been trying to ask you for the past like 30 seconds!"

"Wow, 30 seconds, so long..."

"CAILIDA!"

"Sorry, trying to brighten up the whole moody thingy, I guess it's not working?" See Lizzie's angry face, but she could tell that there was a hint of laughter she ws trying to hold. Cailida as famous for the whole crazy and trouble maker in pixie hollow.

"Alright Cailida I'm sorry, just trying hard to help you here. Do you think we have enough pixie dust?"

"Do you wanna try walking?"

"Are you nuts, do you know how tall that thing is!" Lizzie screamed out

"29,029 feet to precise" Cailida answered, since she was the princess, she kind of did have to know almost everything, including studying the human world.

"I was joking Cailida, you didn't really have to answer me sweetie."

The word sweetie made Cailida burst into tears, that reminded her of her mother, how sweet and kind she would be to her. Always being there for her and comforting her, and helping her through tough times. Lizzie noticed and said, "Why don't we start climbing, the sooner we get there the sooner you will see your mother."

Cailida wiped her eyes and stood up.

"But the mountain is way to tall and snowy to be climbed and..."

"We will never make it up there if climb, and I'm starving."

"I know, I'm starving to, how about we get the lava to bring us some pixie dust and some news about pixie hollow!" Cailida suggested, Lizzie nodded and they called the lava.

Clarion called for Milori but he never answered, so Clarion got up and went inside the bathroom. She screamed to find him missing and a note.

Clarion,

I think you know who I am, I can't believe you escaped from me! Well now that I've gotten Milori, you can't and don't where he is. But if you want him back, then drink the following drink and it will lead you to him and me.

Lucas

Clarion looked up at the ceiling and angrily sighed, first he almosts rapes her and now e is taking away the love of her life! But she had no other choice, so she opened the bottle and drank it. Her stomach felt like throwing up, then she slowly started to vanish.

Cailida and Lizzie were sitting on the snowy ground when the lava came flying back with a big pouch of pixie dust, they reported that neither Milori nor Clarion were present. That worried Cailida alot, her parents were now both missing. She dumped the pixie dust onto Lizzie and they started flying up to the top of the mountain, but they would have to be really careful, you never know what can happen on a snowy mountain...

Clarion appeared in a cave and she saw Lucas walking towards her.

"Clarion dear, so you drank the potion, how thoughtful of you!"

He snapped his fingers and a net came flying down towards Clarion, but she was way too smart to get trapped in such a foolish thing like that. She waved her hand and the net was immediately broken into millions of pieces.

"You may have saved yourself there Clarion, but how will you save Milori?"

Clarion froze when she saw Lucas pull up Milori, his mouth was shut with duck tape and his body was wrapped tightly in rope.

"Lucas, let go of him, I'm the one you want, not him!" Milori was unconscious, so he didn't really know what was going on at that time.

"Oh Clarion, Clarion you are so lovey aren't you! You would even be willing to give up your little life for him!"

"Yes I would, for someone like you who knows better than to tear families apart, if you were nicer, many fairies would fall for you."

"I don't want fairies to fall for me, I want you!"

"But I'm already happily married, please just let him go, I don't want to hurt you!"

"You think you are powerful enough to hurt me, you may be the queen of a small land but you are nothing compared to me, I am the king of Never Land."

Clarion's jaw fell at that statement and her eyes widened apart. The King of Never Land, that means that he is...no she couldn't even form it in her head...dad? But why would he try to rape her, and marry her? And what happened to her mother, the queen of Never Land! Something fishy was going on, she had to find out soon before he does anything to harm her...again...

**Author's note: I bet you didn't expect that did you, even I didn't, I put it in because it literally just popped into my head. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's note: This chapter will start to get intense, thanks for all the reviews. Especially little miss me, thank you for all your support, you really helped me alot just by your constant support. I dedicate this chapter to you! Hope you all enjoy it!**

Chapter 16

_"You think you are powerful enough to hurt me, you may be the queen of a small land but you are nothing compared to me, I am the king of Never Land."_

_Clarion's jaw fell at that statement and her eyes widened apart. The King of Never Land, that means that he is...no she couldn't even form it in her head...dad? But why would he try to rape her, and marry her? And what happened to her mother, the queen of Never Land! Something fishy was going on, she had to find out soon before he does anything to harm her...again..._

"Wait, so if you're the king of Never Land, and I'm the queen of Pixie Hollow, that means that I'm your...daughter?" Clarion choked out that last word

"Yep"

"But how on earth could that have happened! I mean, you tried to make me marry you and you literally tried to rape me! What happened to mother explain yourself old man!" Clarion snapped

"Well first of all, I wanted someone to pay attention to me, and I knew you were my daughter all along so I decided to pull you..."

"But why did you try and make me marry you and when you heard that the tree died you even didn't care about your daughter dying, and you said that you were the Lord of the whatever!"

"That was to trick you so you wouldn't be suspicious!"

"But what happened to mother!"

"I'm not going to tell you!"

"Fine, then give me back Milori and let your daughter live in peace! I have a kingdom to run!"

Clarion stomped forward but Lucas grabbed her arm and pinned her to the wall.

"Let me go Lucas!"

"I think you'll enjoy what I'm about to do..." He smirked, Clarion knew exactly what he was about to do, and I think you do to...

Lizzie was flying up to the mountain and Cailida was in her pocket.

"Cailida, do you think that we'll ever make it up there in time?"

"I don't know, but I'm not sure how long more I can stand this harsh weather, I may be a winter fairy, but this is way too cold for me. And I'm starving."

Lizzie sighed, they had been flying for almost a whole entire day and they weren't even 1/4 the way there. She was about to land when she felt tugging in her pocket.

"Lizzie, how about we rest for the night?"

"Cailida, do you know the danger about the mountain animals here!"

"Of course I do Liz! But we need out rest, especially you do!"

Lizzie sighed and they stopped and sat down on the snow, suddenly, a blizzard appeared. Since Cailida was just getting out of Lizzie's pocket, the wind knocked her out cold and let her far away from Lizzie, onto the other side of the mountain!

"Cailida, where are you!" Lizzie shouted through the wind, she kept both of her hands holding tightly onto the snowy rock. But soon a big pile of snow landed on top of her and she to, fell unconscious.

Clarion shouted and screamed as Lucas started kissing her neck. She swirled her free hand and shot it onto his neck, he tumbled backwards.

"Don't you dare dad, cheat on mom with me!"

"Oh come on Clarion, your mother wouldn't care!"

"Yeah, then what did you do to her?"

"I killed her"

Clarion immediately fell down onto the hard ground and started sobbing quietly. She never got to even see her mother and now she is gone, and all because of...him!

"Dad, why would you do such a thing?"

"I can't believe you actually believed me!"

"Then where is she?"

"You now have two choices, Milori or your long lost mother?"

"Really dad, couldn't give me any better or maybe easier choices?"

"You're lucky I even gave you those two choices." He said it in a voice like he was about to murder someone.

Clarion couldn't believe her life was this bad. She wanted her mother back more than anything, but she also wanted her love. She was getting both one way or the other. She stood up and faced Lucas.

"Dad, guess what?"

"What?"

"If I say I chose my mother, will you give me the directions to her?"

"Psh, of course I will!"

"Okay, then first make Milori conscious."

Lucas sighed, but then he swirled his hands around Milori and he was conscious again, he ripped the duck tape off of his mouth but the rope was still there on his body.

"Clarion" Clarion could only smile and wish that he would understand her plan.

"I chose my mother, so hand over the directions!"

"What?" Milori said, obviously looking confused

Lucas handed her the directions, Clarion looked at it and realized that her mother was locked in a cave in Mt. Everest! It's so cold there, how did she survive until now!

"Why did you lock her there, is she still okay now?"

"Go, and you'll see."

Clarion tucked the directions safely into her dress, then said, "Oh, I'm not going anywhere yet."

Lucas's smile turned into a frown when Clarion threw him into the wall and wrapped pixie dust chains onto him and freed Milori, she quickly kissed his lips but then said she'll explain everything later. Clarion then blew dust onto Lucas's face and he went unconscious falling to the floor. Clarion and Milori quickly flew away on their owl.

The owl ride was quiet on the way to Mt. Everest.

"Clarion, what was that all about?"

"Lucas turned out to be my father, he trapped my mother in a cave in Mt. Everest and we are now going there to get her."

"Lucas is your dad!"

"That's how shocked I literally was to."

"Clarion, I'm so sorry."

"No Milori, if you didn't do this, then I would have never known about my mother."

"So many things are happening, and so fast this week."

"I know, but we'll find a way dear. I'm really tired." Clarion suddenly felt light-headed and she motioned for the owl to land. She jumped off a threw up in a pile of leaves nearby. Milori stood back and held back her hair.

"Milori, I think that I'm...pregnant." She sounded angrier than surprised.

"I think we took things a little too far, and rushed it to." Clarion added, still sounding angry.

"Clarion, I had no idea that this would happen!"

"You were the one who rushed me into this, and how could I say no!"

"Why are you blaming this on me?"

"All I wanted to do was just spend a little time with you but who knew that you would make me pregnant!?" Clarion shrieked

"I wanted to show you how much I loved and missed you!"

"I didn't want another child, Cailida is enough of a mess! And you wouldn't know how painful it is to carry a child around in your stomach for 9 months and then go through the whole birth process."

"Well I'm sorry if I wanted to show you my LOVE!"

"Get out of my site Milori."

"What, did that just come out of your mouth?"

"Get away from me Milori, I don't want to see you again."

"Just cause I showed you the word love?"

Clarion just angrily stared at him, and he walked away from her site. She threw him on the owl and told the owl to go back to Pixie Hollow. And the owl flew away.

Clarion sat down and crossed her legs, she was so angry! She suddenly felt light-headed and fainted and fell onto the ground...

**Author's note: Yep, Clarion's pregnant, let's see how Cailida will react to this, at least Clarion reacted to this pretty badly. Milori on the other hand was somehow happy? Well keep on reading and you'll see...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's note: Superwriter 1234, thanks for all your reviews, I'm hoping that you are liking this so far, if you have any questions, just tell me, I'll do my best to answer them!**

**So here is the part of how Milori reacts to the part about Clarion being pregnant, a lot of stuff happening in this chapter! So please enjoy it...!**

Chapter 17

_"Milori, I think that I'm...pregnant." She sounded angrier than surprised._

_"I think we took things a little too far, and rushed it to." Clarion added, still sounding angry._

_"Clarion, I had no idea that this would happen!"_

_"You were the one who rushed me into this, and how could I say no!"_

_"Why are you blaming this on me?"_

_"All I wanted to do was just spend a little time with you but who knew that you would make me pregnant!?" Clarion shrieked_

_"I wanted to show you how much I loved and missed you!"_

_"I didn't want another child, Cailida is enough of a mess! And you wouldn't know how painful it is to carry a child around in your stomach for 9 months and then go through the whole birth process."_

_"Well I'm sorry if I wanted to show you my LOVE!"_

_"Get out of my site Milori."_

_"What, did that just come out of your mouth?"_

_"Get away from me Milori, I don't want to see you again."_

_"Just cause I showed you the word love?"_

_Clarion just angrily stared at him, and he walked away from her site. She threw him on the owl and told the owl to go back to Pixie Hollow. And the owl flew away._

_Clarion sat down and crossed her legs, she was so angry! She suddenly felt light-headed and fainted and fell onto the ground..._

Cailida slowly blinked open her eyes and leaned against a rock. The blizzard was much smaller now and she could start to see where she was going. She was starving to death, she stood up and decided to continue flying towards the top when she saw Lizzie. They flew to each other and hugged, they were about to start flying when Mt. Everest shook, not a very good sign.

They screamed and started flying away when they saw snow crashing down towards them, but they were too late, it sent Cailida all the way down and crashed her into a frozen pond. Lizzie gasped and quickly ran towards the pond, she threw pixie dust into it and fished Cailida out, she was terribly blue and freezing.

"Cailida" Lizzie screamed, she tried shaking her but it was no use. She suddenly spotted a cave and flew into it carrying Cailida. She laid her down against a rock a made a fire. Cailida's eyes fluttered open and she sat up, she was much more in color now.

"Thanks Lizzie, for saving me."

"No problem, couldn't watch you die could I?"

Cailida was about to respond when she thought she heard someone screaming for help. She motioned for Lizzie to be quiet and they followed the noise, they walked through a narrow path flowing with water. Cailida almost lost her breath when she saw what they had just walked into.

There was a waterfall and many beautiful trees, and a beautiful home, not too big though, but it was very pretty. It was like they had just walked into an ideal world of Cailida's!

"Wow Cailida, this is so beautiful!"

"But how Liz, how did this just appear in a cave in Mt. Everest!"

"I don't know either, but somehow I think that you're still dreaming."

"What?" Cailida suddenly opened her eyes and shot straight up. Looks like there is no such thing as an ideal world is there?

"Earth to Cailida, finally!"

"I just had the weirdest dream, Liz I think someone is in this cave, positive!" Cailida got up and started screaming, Lizzie put her hand over her mouth and shushed her.

"Cailida, we're in a cave for crying out loud! Why would anyone live in a cave in Mt. Everest!"

"Because that's what my dream told me and yes, I'm weird like that okay!"

"Well sorry..."

"When life gives you lemons, you got to believe that you can make lemonade!"

"Fine, let's go, you lead the way Callie."

They walked into a very deep part of the cave when they saw a fairy a bit taller than Cailida kneeling in front of a pond. She had golden honey locks, blue saphire eyes. She looked so much like her mom, aunt lucinda?

She walked over to the fairy, she looked up at Cailida and stood up.

"I never expected company today!"

Her voice was so pure and gentle and sweet, just like Clarion's.

"Um, may I ask yo why you're in this mountain, in the human world?"

"Dear, it's a very long story, unless you have the time?" Boy she was so beautiful, and her voice was so formal.

"Well I'm searching for a golden flower but I have the time."

"I'm the Queen of Never Land, my husband and I got into a very big fight and he ended up beating me, so he sent me all the way here and trapped me here for about 20 whole years."

Cailida couldn't believe her ears, if she was the Queen of Never Land, then that means that she is Cailida's...grandmother?

"So you're my...grandmother?"

"Unless you're the princess of pixie hollow then I wouldn't be so sure."

"I'm the princess of Pixie Hollow, daughter of Queen Clarion and Lord Mori."

"Oh my baby, how's Clarion?"

"She got kidnapped and Lizzie and I are searchign for her, we have to find the golden flower in Mt. Everest at the tippy top, then we have to go into the Mountain of Tender Love and find the key to save mother!"

"Who kidnapped her!"

"I have no clue, but this person named Lucas?"

"Oh of course him, that's Clarion's father."

"Wait what, why would grandfather kidnap mother, and try to rape her?"

"He tried to rape her, oh we are going to have a very long talk. What about Lucinda?"

"I lterally just found out that Lucinda was my aunt about 3 days ago, she went to go find mother."

"Wow, I never knew Clarion even got married, is this Milori guy nice to her?"

"Dad loves mom more than anything in the world."

"That's a very good thing to hear."

"Come on grandma, we have to get you out of here right now."

They started walking down the narrow path again, and they soon were outside of the cave. Cailida shoued for the lava and they carried all three of them and started flying towards the tippy top...

Clarion blinked her eyes several times and she woke up, she got up and flew towards Mt. Everest, she knew she had to find her mother no matter what.

Meanwhile, Milori had just reached Pixie Hollow, Lucinda ran up to him.

"Where's Clarion?"

Milori just sighed and continued walking.

"You guys, are you okay?"

"Perfectly fine, Clarion's pregnant and she is blaming it on me for rushing her that night!"

"Wow, that fast?"

"Lucinda, you're not helping!"

"Sorry Milori, just wow!"

"She's mad at me now, and we found out about her mother, and she's going there."

"Mother, where is she?"

"In a cave in Mt. Everest"

"You can't let a pregnant woman go all by herself and to the snowy human world!"

"What was I supposed to do, go with her and listen to her yell at me?"

"Milori, Clarion has a pregnancy brain right now okay, you should be there to help her and comfort her, even if she is wrong, you should just go with it, she feels bad enough already right now, don't make her feel worse."

After saying that, Lucinda stood up and flew away.

Milori just sat there thinking and silently weaping, what has he done? Clarion's been through enough tough times and to add another thing to the list, she's pregnant! Maybe Lucinda was correct, he was going to find her. Anything could be happening to her right now. He stood up and got on his owl and flew off to the human world to find his love...

**Author's note: Yep, that was the non cliffhanger part of the story, you're very welcome. What should I do, let Clarion forgive her, or not? Please leave a review and tell me what I should do. And by the way, Pixie Hollow is back to normal in case you were wondering.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's note: So Lucinda just talked to Milori, and he finally realized what he did wrong, will she forgive her, or will she not. Enjoy! And there wil be a lot of stuff going on in the next few chapters, so get ready!**

Chapter 18

_Milori just sat there thinking and silently weaping, what has he done? Clarion's been through enough tough times and to add another thing to the list, she's pregnant! Maybe Lucinda was correct, he was going to find her. Anything could be happening to her right now. He stood up and got on his owl and flew off to the human world to find his love..._

Clarion fluttered her eyes open and started crying, she stood up and called the lava and they brought her to . She was still traveling in the air when something caught her eye. It looked like fairies, **(Author's note: By the way, Lizzie is a fairy right now.) **but she wasn't sure. She directed the lava towards them.

When she got closer, she realized that is was Cailida.

"CAILIDA"

Cailida immediately turned her head and couldn't believe her eyes, was it her mother? She stopped the lava and they landed, Clarion also landed. Clarion opened her arms and Cailida ran into it without a moment's hesitation. They both were crying and Clarion was kissing Cailida's forehead. It was such a beautiful moment that even brought Lizzie to tears.

They let go of each other.

"Mom, I never thought I'd see you again."

"Cailida sweetheart, don't say that, no matter what I'll always find a way to see you."

"But what are you doing here?"

"I heard that your grandmother is somewhere here."

Cailida smiled and went to grab her grandmother and stood her in front of Clarion. Clarion was in shock, but she ran into her arms just like how Cailida ran into hers.

"Mom" Clarion said through tears

"Sweetie, oh my spring I'm finally seeing my daughter!"

"Mom, why did dad send you here?"

"Your dad cheated on me, and then when I complained to him, he got angry at me and sent me here for 20 years."

"Oh mom, dad sent you here for 20 years?"

"Yeah, but I like this peace and quiet."

"Mom, let's go back to Pixie Hollow, where Lucinda is."

They hugged one more time before going onto the lava and riding bak to Pixie Hollow. Clarion was saw something or someone in the winter woods but she wasn't sure if she was just day dreaming. She told Cailida to show her mom around while she went to the winter woods. She flew to frost lake and found a warm fairy drowning in it.

Clarion was short on pixie dust, barley enough to keep herself alive. She found a really long branch and stuck it into the lake and the fairy grabbed on. She hauled her out, that's when she realized that the fairy was Silvermist.

"Silvermist, can you hear me?"

Silvermist ever so lightly nodded showing Clarion tha she lierally just fell in. Clarion brought her to the Pixie dust tree and threw one speck of blue dust onto her and she was normal again.

"Thanks Queen Clarion!"

She was obviously surprised that the queen had returned.

"Your welcome Silvermist, but how did you get in the lake?"

"I was just going with Periwinkle and I fell in."

"Where did Periwinkle go?"

"She was flying way too fast to notice that I fell in."

"Oh that's weird!"

Silvermist then flew off, Clarion turned towards Lucinda.

"Lucinda, where's Milori?"

"Milori went to the mainland looking for you, but I cn send the lava to bring him back."

Clarion nodded and sent the lava, moments later, Milori returned. Clarion ran into his arms while apologizing at the same time.

"Oh Milori, I'm so sorry for getting mad at you."

"Clarion, I'm the one that should be sorry, I rushed you that night."

"Milori, I understand, it was just my pregnancy hormones again."

Cailida was so shocked to hear pregnany hormones, does that mean that Clarion is pregnant again? No, her parents would never keep something like that from her.

"Wait mom and dad, pregnancy hormones? Mom's pregnant!"

Clarion and Milori looked at each other and nodded. But Cailida was really angry.

"How could you keep something this important from me for however long you were pregnant?" Cailida shouted

"Cailida dear, I'm so sorry we didn't tell you, we wanted to keep it a surprise for you."

Cailida started having tears of anger leek out of her eyes, she shouted and flew away. Clarion wanted to fly after her, but she decided that she needed her alone space. Milori wrapped his arms around her waist and Clarion buried her body into his embrace, she then started weeping.

"Clarion dear, please don't cry, she was going to find out sooner or later."

"But why sooner?" Clarion said through sobs.

"Well no we got that over with." Clarion forced a smile and kissed him.

Cailida jumped onto her bed in frustration, how could they do this? And not tell her? She was so angry, she got a piece of paper and wrote a letter on it. She pulled up her hair and disappeared into pixie dust.

Cailida appeared in the Mountain of Tender Love, still crying. Lucas was waiting for her there.

"You were right grandpa, you were right all along."

"Yep, you know your mother, should have made her disappear long ago."

"So why did you call me here?"

"I want you to bring your mother here, alone."

"I don't want to go anywhere near her right now."

"Please Cailida, for grandpa?"

"Oh okay, but you owe me, something real big alright?"

Lucas nodded and Cailida flew off, once she was away, Lucas rubbed his hands and an evil smile appeared across his face.

"This is going to be fun." He said while smiling.

Cailida landed in front of Clarion.

"Cailida, please forgive us."

"Mom, grandpa wants to see you."

"YOU WENT TO HIM? WHY?"

"You don't deserve to yell at me right now you know that, and why can't I go to him?"

Clarion flashed a I'm scared look towards Milori, he stood in front of Clarion.

"Cailida, your mother doesn't want to go."

"But she has to, you must listen to your father mom."

"And your no listening to me Cailida."

Cailida was getting angrier by the minute, so she threw pixie dust at Clarion and she disappeared at the exact same time. Milori screamed in shock because everything happened so fast. Lucinda went to calm him down but he shrugged her off.

"Clarion has a fear of him, she can't go there, she's pregnant!"

"Calm down Milori, we'll figure something out okay?"

Milori sighed and nodded, he had to do something, and quick.

Meanwhile, Lucas was walked back and forth in the Mountain when Cailida and Clarion suddenly appeared. Lucas snapped his finger and a net trapped Clarion, he mentioned for Cailida to leave, and since she was still angry with her, she flew away.

"Lucas, let me out of here right now!"

"Why didn't you want to come and see your old pap hun?"

"You tried to rape and kill me, why wouldn't I want to see you?"

"I heard that you're pregnant..." He had an evil smile on his face

"What do you want?" Clarion trying to hide her fear, but Lucas could tell since he was her father after all...

"Oh Clarion, stop acting dumb, I think you know what I want..."

**Author's note: Yep, left a cliffhanger for you guys out there, not really one if you think about it but anyways, Clarion and Milori have reunited and now they're broken again. Cailida is angry at her parents for keeping that pregnancy secret from her and she led Clarion to a trap, that's all for today folks, see you next chapter!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's note: Something big is happening in this chapter, a certain death, if you don't fell comfortable reading this, then don't force yourself, try and guess who died in this chapter, hopefully you'll find yourself correct, enjoy!**

Chapter 19

_"I heard that you're pregnant..." He had an evil smile on his face_

_"What do you want?" Clarion trying to hide her fear, but Lucas could tell since he was her father after all..._

_"Oh Clarion, stop acting dumb, I think you know what I want..."_

Clarion started screaming as Lucas drew near, but realizing that no one would come to her rescue, she might as well save herself since she had all the pixie dust she could ever imagine right now.

She made a knife and cut open the net, Lucas was furious and lunged at her, she dodged right at the time. Lucas swirled black dust around her, but she made a layer of protection of pixie dust and held her breath for about 40 seconds until the dust went away. She held the knife in her hands.

"Lucas, don't make me do it!"

"You can't, you're my daughter, never heard of a daughter killing her own father have you?"

"But I will if you ever try to harm me!"

Lucas smirked and shot green pixie dust at Clarion, she dodged just in the nick of time.

"Dad, please just stop this nonsense, and let us be back to normal again."

"Never in Never Land sakes!"

"You locked mom in a cave for 20 frost bidden years, how dare you, what did she ever do to you!"

"Oh, so you found her hun, we you should really think about that again."

Clarion's face paled as Lucas made her mother appear, she was tied in rope and taped her mouth.

"MOM" Clarion ran forward, but Lucas held a knife to her throat.

"Dad, let mom go, and you can do whatever you want to me, just let her go!"

Of course, Bella(the mom) started wriggling and screaming, knowing what will happen.

"Well, now that you mention it I really don't want it anymore, you have two options, give me Cailida or give me Milori."

"Then give me mother first!"

Lucas threw Bella at Clarion and she flew to catch her. Clarion took the tape and rope off and embraced her mother.

"Oh mom, I'm so sorry you had to go through that."

"Clarion dear, that was nothing compared to what he has done to me before."

Clarion's eyes widened, then what could he have done to her before, if it beats almost killing her, then it must be really bad!

"Listen mom, you need to go back to Pixie Hollow and tell them where I am and let them come and get me okay, don't worry, I have survived many things, this won't be hard."

"You promise you'll be okay?"

"I promise."

Bella kissed Clarion's cheek and flew off. Clarion turned to face Lucas.

"So have you decided dear, which one will it be?"

"None"

"Oh really, none of them?"

"The only option you're going to get around here is me."

"Fine, then you leave me with no choice!"

He set a thick layer of ice around Clarion, trapping her inside, Clarion shivered in coldness, she couldn't stay in this much longer before she passes out along with the baby.

"Please Lucas, I'm pregnant, let me out!"

"Then is it Milori or Cailida?"

"No, it's me!"

"Then shut up and wait for your death, then I will go catch then myself, and right now!"

And with that, he flew off towards Pixie Hollow. Clarion wrapped her arms around herself and sat down, what has she done, not only is she in danger, but the rest of Pixie Hollow is to, thankfully she sent Bella there ahead of time when Lucas was getting a drink.

She sucked pixie dust up and into her lungs, this way she could last longer, she also made a really thick coat and wrapped her wings in it.

Bella had just made it back to Pixie Hollow to find Milori packing things.

"Milori, you don't need to go and find her, she sent me to come and tell you that she is in the Mountain of Forbidden Love, Lucas has trapped her so we have to hurry, bring Cailida and as many watch fairies as you can, we have to go right now."

"Oh no you don't." They all turned around to see Lucas standing there, the clouds suddenly turned gray and all of Pixie Hollow did so to.

"Lucas, what are you doing here?"

"I have trapped Clarion in a thick layer of ice, and soon, she shall die along with the baby."

"Let her go this instant." Milori said stepping forward.

"You guys are so protective of each other, how lovely and no! She has disobeyed me and that is her punishment."

"What has she done to you, or the better question is, what have you done to her, let her go now!"

"Milori you do realize that I am here for a reason right, are you going to ask what that reason is?"

"Fine, why are you here Lucas?"

"I want to talk to my Cailida."

"Your Cailida?" Milori said disgusted

"Yep, give her to me, and don't worry, I would never harm her, she's the only fairy that actually listens to me."

Cailida immediately appeared out from behind a big tree, she smiled and walked in front of Lucas.

"Hey grandpa, where's mom?"

"Your mother is in the cave, can I talk to you alone?"

Cailida nodded and followed Lucas to the Pixie Hollow library.

"Cailida, what would be your first reaction is I were to tell you that your mother hates you?"

"I wouldn't care, because I already know that and I hate her to."

"What about if I told you she were dead right now?"

"Don't care again."

"What if she was in torture?"

"Why do you care, you know that the answer is always going to be I don't' care right?"

Lucas nodded, this was going to be way easier than he thought it was going to be.

"Alright Cailida, then come with me to see your mother."

Lucas led Cailida into the Mountain of Tender Love, Cailida didn't even react when she saw her mother freezing to death, how could her heart be so hard?

"Cailida, what are you doing here?" Clarion choked on her words because of how cold she was.

"Why do you care, it's not like you care."

"Cailida, why are you doing this, I'm your mother, I always care about you even at the points like right now when you don't think that I care about you but I really do! Believe me Cailida, Lucas asked if I were going to sacrifice you or your daddy, but I chose myself instead, please forgive me dear, I want you in my life, I'm really sorry about not telling you about the whole pregnancy thing."

Cailida was brought to tears by that apology.

"Oh mom, I'm so sorry for bringing you to this situation, I'll find a way to get you out, I promise I will."

"Cailida, where is the old Cailida?" Lucas shook her shoulders.

"Don't touch my daughter!" Clarion shouted with the last of her energy before she passed out.

"MOM" Cailida put her hands on the ice, then remembering that she has the light-talent. She pretended to be hugging the ice when she was really melting it, thankfully Lucas wasn't paying much attention and moments later, the ice was all melted

She put a potion on her mother that made her wake-up. Then she dried all her clothes.

"Mom, let's go back home." Cailida sent her mother back home and then she turned to face the angry Lucas.

"Lucas, when I want to do something, I'm going to do it, that's exactly how spoiled I am, and trust me, I have gotten in so much trouble because of my behavior back at home you won't be able to finish counting even if you start right now!"

Without saying another word, Cailida put her hands together and formed a glass ball, what Lucas didn't know was that inside the glass ball was filled with poisons potions that if you smell it for even 5 seconds, you will die.

"How is a glass ball going to beat me?"

"I never said that it will." She threw the glass ball at him and he cracked it causing all the poison to leak out, he passed out onto the ground within 10 seconds of the releasing. Cailida had already applied a mask to her face right after she released the glass ball.

"Curse you Cailida!" And with that he was...dead.

Cailida felt so bad for doing this, but she had to do something to save the kingdom and her parents, and herself most importantly. Even though she was a little sad, at least no more danger will be lurking around Pixie Hollow for maybe a while let's just say. With that, she sent his body to Mother Dove and then she flew back to Pixie Hollow...

**Author's note: Didn't think you expected to see Lucas dead did you? And you might have thought that is was Clarion to kill him but nope, it was Cailida! Hopefully you liked it, please review and tell me what you think! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's note: I know, I ended the other chapter will a cliffhanger, so here is what Cailida did. You might be a little shocked after reading this chapter, something pretty big that will change the story happens right in the beginning! Hope you like it!**

**Little miss me, thank you so much for all your reviews, they help me a lot and show me what I'm doing good and what I need to improve on, thanks once again!**

Chapter 20

_"I never said that it will." She threw the glass ball at him and he cracked it causing all the poison to leak out, he passed out onto the ground within 10 seconds of the releasing. Cailida had already applied a mask to her face right after she released the glass ball._

_"Curse you Cailida!" And with that he was...dead._

_Cailida felt so bad for doing this, but she had to do something to save the kingdom and her parents, and herself most importantly. Even though she was a little sad, at least no more danger will be lurking around Pixie Hollow for maybe a while let's just say. With that, she sent his body to Mother Dove and then she flew back to Pixie Hollow..._

Cailida reached Pixie Hollow and she went to the meeting room. She was just about to go in when she heard some familiar voices:

"I can't believe should would do such a thing!"

"Sweetie, it's okay, just calm down."

"I can't, she killed him, she killed my father!"

Cailida couldn't believe her ears, she killed him to save her and now she's blaming it on Cailida! She burst in the doors but regretted it the second she did that.

"How could you do that Cailida!"

"What, save you?"

"How could you have killed my dad!"

"You would have done it!"

"No matter how bad of a person he is, he's still my father."

"And my husband." Bella said entering the room, she gave Cailida a look that everyone was scared for.

"Mom, I did it to protect you, you don't thank me and you're yelling at me?"

"Cailida, my husband is a bad guy, but he doesn't deserve to die." Bella said so calmly that creeped Cailida out.

"I'm sorry grandma."

"A sorry is too late now."

"What do you want me to do, exchange my life for his?"

"If you want to then go for it, I don't think you are any longer welcome in Pixie Hollow anymore."

"You can't control me, this is where I was born, and you just came here because you got kicked out of your house by your husband."

"Cailida, if I were you, I would regret saying that."

"What are you going to do, kill me?" Bella lifted an eyebrow and then trapped Cailida in an ice cube.

"Grandma, I'm freezing!"

"If you're freezing now, then I wouldn't expect you to survive later when it turns colder."

"Grandma!"

Bella waved her hands and Cailida was sent far far away. Cailida held on tight as the ice landed hard on the ground. Cailida used her light-talent to melt the ice and then she realized that she was in the Mountain of Tender Love. She screamed as a knife came flying her way, she ducted just in the nick of time. Then she realized that a whole bunch was coming her way, she made a protection net around her body and the knives all melted.

She darted towards the exit when something from behind suddenly caught her attention. Something or someone sounded a lot like Clarion, that's weird. She flew towards the noise and was surprised by what she saw. A beautiful fairy with golden-honey locks, baby blue eyes and briar rose lips. Cailida almost fainted when she saw that fairy, so beautiful.

"Hello, you are Princess of Pixie Hollow am I correct?"

"Yes, Princess Cailida, and you are?"

"I'm Queen of The Mountain of Tender Love."

"Why were there knives?"

"I'm afraid those were my companions, they don't like visitors."

"Oh, that's weird."

"Follow me, I know what you are going through right now."

She led Cailida into a beautiful scene, there were beautiful lakes but in the center was a small pond where she was being led.

"Cailida, look over the pond water and make a wish, wish wrong and forever hold your peace."

Cailida leaned over the water and wished:

"I wish for mom and dad and grandma to forgive me and everything to be the way it was again."

Once she lifted her head ahead of the water, she was back in her room. Cailida was shocked by how fast that worked, she got up and went to her parent's room. They were sitting on the bed and talking about something, smiling.

Cailida sighed, maybe the wish worked after all, maybe she was in her normal life again.

Which means it's time to go see her friends! She ran down the stairs and flew to her friends, they were all sitting on a lily pad making dew drops.

"HEY GUYS!" Silvermist screamed and released the dew drop that she was holding and let's just say that no one got injured too bad.

Cailida covered her mouth from laughing so hard, she hadn't laughed this hard for a whole 3 weeks!

Everyone stared at Cailida angrily, but happy. Cailda flew to hug all of her friends, and she was so lucky to be back to normal again...at least she thought so

**Author's note: Yep, that's the cliffhanger for this chapter! Hope you all liked it! Please leave a reivew if you have ay suggestions or comments, see you in the next chapter!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's note: This is kind of a relaxing chapter, there is a surprise in here. I thought we could all use a little break from all that drama that took place. And there's a song, hope you like it!**

Chapter 21

Cailida helped her friends up while laughing, they then had a water-fight. Cailida's always going to remember this moment, she hasn't felt this loved ever since the incident occurred. She suddenly screamed in shock when Tinkerbell dumped a whole pail of water on her, she totally missed this moment.

"Cailida, I have something to tell you." Terence flew up to her.

"What's up Terence?"

"I think you could become a famous singer here in Pixie Hollow, after all, we have no singers here."

"Really, you think I can?"

"Of course, after this major event happened, we really need something big to take off of our minds, and fast."

"I will consider it, the next concert is in one week, can you go tell everyone?"

"Right now" And with that, he flew off and began shouting.

"Cailida, OMG you're going to be even more famous!" Rosetta screamed

"It's nothing much, got to show off these skills, hey, would you guys like to be backstage people?"

"We would be honored to!" Fawn said

"Come on girls, let's get this song started!"

Fairies and sparrow men everywhere were to happy that Pixie Hollow was nothing but famous for being the scream hollow. Clarion and Milori came out to see that everyone wild and screaming with joy. Cailida stopped a random fairy and asked what was going on.

"Misty, what's going on, why is everyone so...screamy?"

"OMG, Princess Cailida in one week will be famous singer Cailida OMG OMG OMG!" And with that, she flew off screaming. Clarion looked at Milori with shock.

"Milori, I never thought that Pixie Hollow would have a singer, but now that I know, it's our daughter?"

"Wow, life's so quickly turning around!"

They both sighed and went to go find Cailida.

Meanwhile, Cailida and her friends were writing a new song.

"What do you think it should be about?"

"How about um...magic?" Silvermist suggested

"Yes, I've gotten the perfect lyrics for it, now we need to plan on how we're going to make the stage sparkle." Cailida said, and they all went to Zarina's house for some potion and spark up the concert.

They worked hard all week and finally the time had come, Cailida and her friends were backstage putting on make-up.

"Oh Cailida, this is your big moment!"

"Oh guys, this is our big moment, we are all in this together!"

They giggled and the royal couple walked in the room.

"Wow Cailida, I never thought that my daughter would be the famous singer in Pixie Hollow!"

"Well mom, Terence persuaded me to become one and after all, we have all been through a lot the past few weeks."

Clarion suddenly looked depressed, and Cailida remembered how her dad died and her mother went all insane and Lucinda got so mad that she left Pixie Hollow again. Milori wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"Yeah, the past few weeks have been, a thing to remember for my entire life time."

"Mom, I'm really sorry about grandpa, I honestly killed him to save you and Pixie Hollow!"

"Forget it Cailida, just forget it."

"MOM, I DIDN'T MEAN TO!"

Clarion turned around and walked away, followed by Milori.

"Clarion, are you okay dear?"

"Why not?"

"I think you were too hard on Cailida, it wasn't her fault, not one smidge. Sweetie, just calm down right now okay, come get me when you're ready to talk, I'll be waiting in the concert."

With that, he walked away, Clarion could see that he was getting tired of her being angry, she had to change, and fast. She got up and followed after him.

"Cailida, are you ready for the concert?" Silvermist said trying to cheer her up.

"Sure, let's go up there and kick some butt!" Everyone laughed and got in their places.

Fawn went onstage and calmed everyone down, then she instructed the fireflies to made the spotlight while she flew up there with a bunch of different color of leaves, for different color spotlights.

Silvermist flew out and made a water arch and made it higher and higher, the audience cheered with excitement as Cailida flew out of the water arch, everyone was so amazed at this already they couldn't wait for the concert!

Cailida, still standing on the water, started singing while her friends made something happen every three lines to keep up the spark of the stage.

I can make flowers bloom And change their colors too

This pink looks better blue

How amazing I think of butterflies

Suddenly here they are  
>I simply flick my wrist<p>

And that turns into this

I think I've got the gist

Who'd believe it? It's like a crazy dream And somehow I'm the star  
>'Cause I've got magic Magic, magic I've got magic Magic, magic<br>I can change what you wear

And even style your hair Float teacups through the air One lump or two? And for the final touch A chocolate fudge souffle - hey-hey-ey  
>I think I like this world<p>

Feel like a different girl

Oh, this is so much fun It's like a brand new day - hey-hey-ey  
>'Cause I've got magic (a-a-oh-oh-a-oh)<p>

Magic, magic (a-a-oh-oh-a-oh) I've got magic (a-a-oh-oh-a-oh) Magic, magic (a-a-oh-oh-a-oh)  
>And I can do anything<p>

Suddenly I can be Everything that I dream I can be  
>'Cause I've got magic (a-a-oh-oh-a-oh) Magic,<p>

magic (a-a-oh-oh-a-oh) I've got magic (a-a-oh-oh-a-oh) Magic

magic (a-a-oh-oh-a-oh) Magic, magic  
>I've got magic...<p>

Everyone cheered loudly as Cailida finished, Rosetta and Iridessa sent out the fireworks that spelled Princess and popstar Cailida. Everyone rushed on stage to ask for her autograph, everything went so well, until a big wave of light blew everyone away from Cailida.

Cailida looked up to see a familiar face, ropes were coming straight towards her, she sent out her own while rope and it got tangled with the other rope and she pulled the guy down from the sky.

Cailida flew to him holding her ropes, everyone was so shocked that she knew martial arts, and that they were this good!

"Who are you?"

"You really don't recognize me?"

"I'm sorry if I don't."

He got up slowly and stared at her with the death stare.

"Then don't mind if I do."

He attacked a black strip towards her, but Cailida ducked and in mid-air, she released her white rope strangling him. He burst the rope open and pulled out a sword, Cailida turned away when he threw the sword at her. She pulled out her bobby pins and threw them to him pinning him against the wall. She then released a wave of pixie dust and made sure he didn't get out of those bobby pins.

Cailida walked towards him.

"If you want to beat me in a fight, I suggest you go home and practice for another 10 years based on your skills right now."

"How could a thing like you have such good skills?" He spat bitterly

"Even though I get waited on everything, that doesn't mean that I can't know any martial arts to protect myself from people like you trying to get revenge on me anytime they can!"

"Cailida, you think you're so smart." He bursted open from the bobby pins and Cailida got struck in the arm with one, since they were moving at such a quick rate.

She yepled in pain as she clutched her arm, she grabbed a leaf and wrapped it around her wound. There was no one there anymore, not even her parents. They all left when the fight had started.

"Who are you anyways!"

"I am Mike, the boyfriend you could not ditch!"

Cailida's mouth fell open, Mike was back?

"Yeah Cailida, how cold you have done something like that to me, what did I ever do to you?"

"I never ditched you, I was only talking to a guy because I wanted to know how Spring was coming, and you thought I was cheating on you, so you said that I ditched you, I never did but you thought I did!"

"Why couldn't you ask someone else, maybe a girl?"

"You talk to way more girls than I ever talk to guys in my whole life, and by the way, he was the onnly one there and I was desparate to find out okay!"

"I only talked to those girls because you were cheating on me!"

"For the last time, I never ever cheated on you!"

"Stop the talking and more moving!"

And without warning, he shot porcupine quills at her...

**Author's note: Yep, there's the cliffhanger for that one. And yes, there is actual fighting going on in the scenes, what did you think, did you like it or not? Please tell me in your review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's note: This is an exciting chapter and stuff happens, I already gave you guys a break so enjoy the drama here!**

**YazmineXD, thank you so much for your lovely review, and for a second I thought you quit reading my stories, but who knew that you continued! If you guys are looking for a cute bond between Clarion and Milori then please check out this author's story; A queen's past but a princess's future. It is a really cute story, anyways, please enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 22

_"Stop the talking and more moving!"_

_And without warning, he shot porcupine quills at her..._

Cailida ducked just in the nick of time, she got stabbed once, she's not gettin stabbed twice.

"Heh, Cailida dear, just because your martial arts are...okay, doesn't mean you can block this new trick of mine!"

Clarion and Milori were trying to calm the fairies down, they were running everywhere because of what they saw in the fight, mainly because Cailida knows martial arts.

"Milori dear, is that who think he is, the one who is facing Cailida?"

"It can't be, it's been too long."

"I don't know Milori, he sure did look like him."

"Sweetie, he was lost years ago."

"Milori, let's go take another look." He nodded and followed Clarion back to the stage.

Mike threw is hands together and washed out a layer of blue mist, Cailida knew she read it somewhere in a book. He slowly guided the blue mist towards Cailida, but she knew what he was doing so she formed a protection layer around herself. She jumped into the air and grabbed a few branches and threw them at Mike.

Mike wasn't paying much attention, so he got stabbed and started bleeding. Cailida flew down and right when she was about to tie him up, Clarion and Milori came. Clarion gasped at the blood and at Cailida's wound.

"Cailida dear, what happened to your arm, it's bleeding!"

"Mom, Mike attacked me ad we kind of had a fight and both of us got injured."

Clarion looked at Milori with wide-eyes, he quickly turned to Cailida.

"Exactly how did this Mike person get here?"

"Well, the show just ended and he darkened Pixie Hollow and said that I cheated on him which I honestly didn't, but he wouldn't believe me, so he attacked me."

All because, wait, you two dated?"

Cailida nodded, she regretted it strongly though. Clarion fainted and Milori caught her just in time before she crashed into the ground.

"Clarion" She started to open her eyes, her face went pale and her whole body was freezing cold.

"Clarion, something is wrong with you, you're pale and cold!" He carried her to the infirmary and Cailida turned towards Mike, who just woke up.

"Hey Mike, do you happen to know who Clarion and Milori are?"

"Um...why ask tha question?"

"Funny how they were just here seconds ago and when they heard me talking about you, their eyes widened. Tell me, or else..."

"Fine, don't start anything. They are my...parents."

Cailida's mouth widened and her jaw dropped. All this time, he was his...long lost brother? And since Clarion was pregnant that means that they are going to have another sibling! Cailida felt like the world was spinning, how could her parents betray her like this? She had a brother for 13 years and they didn't even mention him even once, and they are now keeping another secret from her, wow...soon cailida fell to the ground.

Cailida opened her eyes slowly to find that she was in the infirmary, she looked around to see her mother laying in a bed next to her with her dad crouching next to her. Angry hot tears streamed down her face. She started slowly crying, the nurse noticed her and flew over to her.

"Princess Cailida, are you okay?"

"Yeah, thank you Marla, can I go now?"

"Are you sure about this, you can stay longer if you want to..."

"No thank you, I'm fine."

Cailida go out of the bed and faced her father.

"Cailida, so now you know..."

"Dad, how could you keep something no two things so big like this from me, first you don't tell me that I have big brother and now you don't tell me that I'm about to have a younger sibling, what do you have against me?"

"Cailida sweetie wait!" Milori wanted to run after her but then he looked at the deathly pale Clarion, he then sighed. Mike on the oter hand was bewildered to have such a beautiful and talented fairy to be her sister.

"So should I call you dad?"

"I have a question for you Mike, why did you run off, your mother and I worried ourselves to death, your mother lost 20 pounds of meat, and don't even ask me how skinny she was that point." Milori snapped at him

"I didn't think you or mom liked me anymore, because mom was pregnant with Cailida. So I decided to fly away because you wouldn't give me anymore attention."

"Mike, we had another child so there would be someone to play with you, we were caring for you, why would you ru away for 14 years and suddenl come back?"

"Well, I kinda wanted to see my little sister and parents again."

"Then why did you do marital arts with her knowing you could hurt her?"

"Well I wanted to get her back for stealing all of your attention..."

"Enough Mike, just leave and go apologize to your sister right now!" He snapped

Mike sighed and left, knowing he went a little over board. He found Cailida sitting on a tree in Springtime Square crying, when she saw him, she immediately released a white rope and tied him up, she was surprised that he had no fought back. So she jumped out of the tree to see what was going on.

"Mike, is everything okay?"

"Cailida, it's time I tell you the truth. The only reason mom and dad didn't tell you about me was because the didn't want to bring me up, I ran away 14 years ago when I found out that mom was pregnant with you, I got jealous and ran away. I only came back because I wanted to see what you looked like and give you a little taste of revenge, but that's when I realized how much I miss home."

"Wow, that's quite a story, so um..is it just you or is there more siblings?"

"It's just me and you, no one else."

"Actually...mom is pregnant, again!"

"What, again?" He looked like he was about to cry, Cailida went over ad patted is shoulder.

"It's okay to cry, I did when I found out to, because of angry and not because of jealousy."

"So Cailida, where did you learn your marital arts skills?"

"Well there's gotta be something to do in my room each day when I'm alone, in times like when you charged me, I was able to protect myself."

Just when Mike was about to speak, a healing-talent came running over to them, it looked as if she had been crying for days.

"Princess Cailida, Queen Clarion is...she wants to see you."

Cailida's heart literally stopped beating for a second, she didn't finish wha is happening with her mother! She and Mike flew over there as fast as possible, they ran into the room and found Clarion talking to Milori very weakly.

"Cailida and Mike, your mother would like to talk to you." Milori said while getting out of his chair...

**Author's note: Yep, that wasn't really a cliffhanger, but there will be more coming soon! Hopefully you liked this chapter, cute little bond between Cailida and Mike. Can you guess what will happen to Clarion?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's note: Something happens to Queen Clarion in this chapter, don't ask me any questions right now, read!**

**YazmineXD, thank you so much for your amazing review, I'm sorry I didn't have a chance to read your chapter yet, but I'm going to go read and leave a review right now! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 23

_"Princess Cailida, Queen Clarion is...she wants to see you."_

_Cailida's heart literally stopped beating for a second, she didn't finish wha is happening with her mother! She and Mike flew over there as fast as possible, they ran into the room and found Clarion talking to Milori very weakly._

_"Cailida and Mike, your mother would like to talk to you." Milori said while getting out of his chair..._

"Mom, how are you feeling?" Cailida asked very concerned

"Not so well, I'm weak and tired, don't know how much more I can take of this." Clarion said weakly

"Don't say that mom, you'll make it, you have to!"

Clarion was about to reply when she suddenly shut her eyes, Cailida screamed out and the nurses shoved her and Mike out of the infirmary.

"Mike, mom's dying, we have to go to the queen's room and search up a cure for this diease!"

"Cailida calm down, how can we search up a cure when we don't even know what the disease is!"

"Let's go ask the nurses, hopefully they know..."

They flew back into the infirmary, they asked the closest nurse.

"Um Marla, can you tell me what disease is infecting mother?"

"Well it has no name, but we do know that the baby is causing it, we need to push the baby out of her right now, and that's what they are doing."

"Will she survive after the baby is out, will the baby survive?"

"The baby 99% will not survive after all being only 3 months old. Queen Clarion has a chance to survive, but not high...however there is a cure..."

"What is the cure, I'm willing to do literally just about anything right now!"

"The cure is the rare golden flower in the human world."

Cailida stomped her foot into the ground, when they found it, Caildia got so angry at the flower because it ad torn apart her family, so she crushed it and threw it down from Mt. Everest.

"Wat's wrong princess Cailida?" Marla asked helping her back up.

"The flower, I accidenlty crushed it..."

"Sweetie, the flower is in the human world, how is it even possible for you to have crushed it?"

"Don't have time to tell you, come on Mike!"

They ran off into Cailida's room. She opened a book on flowers and flipped to the rare golden flower's page.

"What does it say?" Mike asked

Before Cailida could answer, Viola came into the room.

"Princess Cailida, Queen Clarion has given birth!" They raced down to the infirmary.

They saw the nurses cleaning up Clarion and one of them was holding the baby, the baby wasn't moving at all. The nurse got a needle and poked the arm, but still no reaction. The nurse looked up with teary eyes and shook her head.

Cailida sank to the floor crying again, imagine how Clarion would react to this if she found out right now.

"Marla, how is mother doing?" Mike asked for Cailida, who was still crying.

"Let's take a look." She led him to a computer tha had wires connecting t Clarion's body and she typed some stuff into it.

"Your mother's body is very, very weak right now, the longest she has to live is 2 weeks."

Mike's jaw dropped down, 2 weeks, that is not a very long time. He grabbed Cailida and took her to her room.

"Cailida, the longest mom has to live is two weeks!"

"We have to find a cure, literally right now!"

"But the only cure that is known is the golden flower which I crushed!"

"Why did you crush it in the first place!"

"I was angry because it was tearing apart our family!"

Mike was silent, he had nothing to say. They had to think of a way quick to save her.

"Cailida, I'm sorry I blamed you. Can you search in the book again?"

Cailida nodded and did what he suggested.

"I still can't find anything Mike, I'm so worried!"

"Wait, where was the last place you crushed it?"

"Or a better idea is there was this woman in the Mountain of Tender Love, maybe she can guide us!"

"Are you sure about this, our time is very limited."

"I'm positive, let's go!"

They disappeared within a second, meanwhile, Milori was having a panic attack.

"Clarion, you need to wake up, Pixie Hollow needs you, please wake up! I need you, Cailida needs you, and our baby needed you!" He continued on for about 5 minutes when the nurses thought he was going to go insane.

"Please Lord Milori, Queen Clarion's going to be fine, she's just...resting right now and needs her peace." She lied the last-half of the sentence, it was the only way to calm him down and she was willing to lie to him.

He nodded and sat down staring at her, he didn't dare take his eyes off of her. He tightly held her hand even after the nurse told him to release her hand, he still held onto her.

Cailida and Mike just appeared in front of the Mountain of Tender Love.

"Mike, I'm warning you, last time I went in here I almost lost my life because there are obstacles in this Mountain and if you can duck them, then you'll die."

"Why are there obstacles?"

"Did you really think that you can get a wish that will come true almost immediately for nothing?"

"You got a point."

"Just keep your eyes open okay?"

He nodded and they went in. Everything was very still until a knife caught Cailida's cloak, Mike screamed but was scolded by Cailida soon after. They quickly removed the knife and kept their eyes open.

"MIKE WATCH OUT!"

Mike turned around to see a whole bunch of knives coming towards him, he released a rope and tied it to the knives and threw them outside the mountain. Cailida on the other hand was in way more trouble, she was in a pit full of bears.

Cailida remembered, the more you move, the more they will come and charge towards you. Cailida suddenly released a white strip and tied the end to one of the large bears, the others came charging towards her. She swung herself over the black bear and first wrapped the bear's mouth and sat on its neck. She released 10 strips of rope and tied each end to a single bear, once that was all done, she pulled on the ropes and the bears started choking.

Cailida hated to do this, but she was willing to kill every single animal in pixie hollow for her mother's life right now. Once the bears had passed out, Cailida sucked all of them into a small bottle and threw them far, far away outside of the mountain.

This was only one of the traps, and their adventure hadn't even started yet. Cailida ran over to Mike, he was bleeding from one arm, she thought that his martial arts were really well, was he faking them?

She grabbed his arms and kicked the giant saber-tooth tiger away from them.

"Mike, are you alright?"

He nodded, he was hurt pretty badly. Cailida had to stop the bleeding soon, but the tiger was charging towards them again. She dropped her brother and made a sword out of pixie dust, she waited for the tiger to get closer before she threw the sword straight onto his chest, and within moments, the tiger passed away.

She turned towards Mike, who was already unconscious and lying on the floor. She wrapped a cloth around his wound and threw pixie dust into his lungs, he started opening his eyes, he was obviously trying to say something. Cailida suddenly felt something slice her left arm and warm liquid coming out of her arm. She quickly wrapped her arm and Mike pushed her away.

He stood up and faced whatever was in the black, he expected it to be something like a bear of something, but what came out was totally unexpected...so unexpected that would make the fearless Cailida scream and Mike on the other hand, fainted...

**Author's note: Yep, cliffhanger, sorry about these, I had to think of something. Hopefully you are enjoying it so far and are liking this story. If you have any suggestions please just write it in the review, see ya'll in the next chapter...soon!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's note: A new character gets introduced in this chapter, hope you like her/him! And yeah, lots of martial arts/fighting going on, but I'm doing the best I can to describe it so...deal with it :)**

Chapter 24

_She turned towards Mike, who was already unconscious and lying on the floor. She wrapped a cloth around his wound and threw pixie dust into his lungs, he started opening his eyes, he was obviously trying to say something. Cailida suddenly felt something slice her left arm and warm liquid coming out of her arm. She quickly wrapped her arm and Mike pushed her away._

_He stood up and faced whatever was in the black, he expected it to be something like a bear of something, but what came out was totally unexpected...so unexpected that would make the fearless Cailida scream and Mike on the other hand, fainted..._

Something appeared out of the dark, it started growing at Cailida, who was still on the ground clutching her arm. She recognized this sound, it has to be one of the most fearful creatures in the entire bear population! It's a black grizzly bear, it may not seem big to humans, but to Cailida it was humongous. Cailida thought, the only possible way to beat this large beast was to shrink it to fairy size first.

Cailida stood up slowly and shrunk the bear, the next second, she was off the floor with Mike because the bear charged them. Cailida felt very week, that's when she saw a light, even if she was just imagining it, she still flew towards the light with the bear closely behind, she had killed enough animals already that she didn't feel like killing another one, and she didn't have to anyways.

She reached the light and quickly went inside the door, then she slammed it shut. She dropped Mike to the floor and saw that same woman she saw earlier appear.

"Cailida, what are you doing here with your brother, Mike?"

"How do you know he's my brother?"

"I know everything my dear."

"Well, we're here for the one big wish so we can wish for a cure for mother, who is dying. But we're completely lost and almost out of time."

The beautiful woman thought for a second before saying, "I can show you the way, but so far, your martial arts are going to be a waste if you are to face these tasks, good thing you saw the light and came this way."

"If you own this Mountain, can you please just stop all this commotion and bring us the the wish?"

"I would, but I can't, did you really think that a wish would be that easy to get?"

"No"

"But I will teach you and Mike enough martial arts to make it through these next tasks because you will have to face some things that you never thought that you would ever see in your entire life, so follow me."

The woman sprinkled some green mist onto Mike and he woke up, Cailida explained everything while they were walking. They entered into a beautiful sight, there was a lake, and there were many trees. It's just like an enchanted forest!

"It's so beautiful!" Cailida exclaimed

"Well you will be living here until I think you are ready to move on."

"But what if we never move on?" Mike asked

"I know you will, you are very smart fairies, now come along."

* * *

><p>Milori was pacing back and forth in the nurse room when he heard a small cough.<p>

"Clarion, you're okay!" He went to hug her, but she was way too weak to even open here eyes.

"Milori, I'm scared."

"Clarion dear, you're going to be okay, Cailida and Mike have just left to go search for a cure for you."

"Milori, the only cure I know is in the human world, it's dangerous!"

"Clarion, they are smart kids, they'll protect each other, and I think Cailida has already calmed down."

The nurse came over and gave her a shot in the arm, her eyes immediately grew open, she looked like she had a bit more energy than before. Milori helped her up.

"Milori, where's the baby?"

Milori looked at the ground, he couldn't possibly tell his love that their baby was dead. Clarion placed her warm hands on his cheeks and brought his face to that they were eye-level.

"Milori, where's the baby?"

"The baby's...passed away during birth." He looked for her reaction, but her face had a lifeless reaction, her eyes shut and she fainted again. He yelled for the nurses and they shoved him out of the door again, he knew that she was okay, and not dead. All that had just happened was just her fainting, nothing much, she's not dead, he keeps telling himself, she's note dead, everything's going to be okay.

* * *

><p>Cailida and Mike got a drink from the stream while the woman was sitting on a stump looking into the lake, she was the prettiest fairy she had ever seen, and she had seen all the fairies in Never Land, well except for her. Cailida just continued staring at her, how much she looked like her mother and aunt Lucinda, and how much she missed them both.<p>

"Um, we're ready."

"Sorry Cailida, I haven't even told you my name yet have I? Well, my name is Crystal."

"Crystal, that's such a beautiful name, just like you."

"Why thank you Cailida, now I'm going to give you a ball of white rope, it may look like nothing, but it will improve your marital arts."

She stood facing Cailida.

"Now do whatever I do and whatever you do, don't injure yourself."

Cailida nodded and looked at Crystal closely. She put her arms over her head and released a white rope into the air, seconds later, she disappeared.

"Crystal, where are you?"

Suddenly, rain shattered onto the ground, soon a flood was starting, the lake water was coming out and the rain was increasing by the moment, she kept on shouting for Crystal.

"There's a flood, find a way to stop it and save yourself, Mike, stay out of the way, don't worry, I won't let her die."

A rope came down and pulled Mike into the air and he soon disappeared. Cailida was panicking really hard, she was going to die because the water had already reached her knees. She then remembered that she had the light-talent, she flew up above the trees and aimed her hands towards the flood, within seconds, the flood had stopped and dried up, Cailida looked at the lake it was dry.

She put her face over it and forced herself to leak a tear, she soon did and after she did, she waved her hands and the lake started running again. Crystal and Mike appeared in front of her.

"Well done Cailida, well done. Now Mike, you step forward and Cailida, you come with me."

Crystal did the exact same process and then disappeared with Cailida. Mike soon was in a really hot and humid desert, and there was nothing but sand. but soon, a terrible sandstorm appeared out of the blue.

"There's a sandstorm, stop it and return everything back to normal."

Mike was not as smart as Cailida, so Crystal and Cailida both worried for him, but Crystal wasn't going to have him die, she was planning for Cailida to go down and rescue him if he was not making it...

**Author's note: Yep, hopefully you find all this martial arts thingies entertaining. I'm doing to the best I can, and yes, Clarion found out about the baby dying and as you can probably tell, she didn't take it so well, just like all mothers would. Please leave a review and tell me how's your day going! See you in the next chapter!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's note: Crystal starts training them for the next adventure, as you can probably tell, Cailida is a lot smarter than Mike...read on to find out more about these two siblings!**

Chapter 25

_Crystal did the exact same process and then disappeared with Cailida. Mike soon was in a really hot and humid desert, and there was nothing but sand. but soon, a terrible sandstorm appeared out of the blue._

_"There's a sandstorm, stop it and return everything back to normal."_

_Mike was not as smart as Cailida, so Crystal and Cailida both worried for him, but Crystal wasn't going to have him die, she was planning for Cailida to go down and rescue him if he was not making it..._

Mike was starting to panic, he'd never been in a sandstorm before in his lifetime. He started screaming for help, Crystal looked at Cailida.

"Are you sure Crystal, I don't even know how he almost killed me, and he can't even beat a little sandstorm?"

"I don't know either Cailida, but I think it is time for you to go down there and help him."

Cailida nodded and flew down there. She grabbed Mike's arms and yanked him behind her. She flew straight into the sandstorm and released a blow of pixie dust and winthin seconds, the sandstorm was gone.

"Mike, how could you be able to wound me but can't even do what I just did?"

"I get scared okay, I can fight one person but not even two, I get nervous."

"Then what's the whole point of learning martial arts?" Caildia said angrily

"Caildia is right, if you are scared of nature, you won't be able to make it through the tasks ahead of you, Cailida you make it fine, but you have a lot of work to do in such a short time."

Crystal then turned towards Caildia, "Cailida dear, I think you are ready to go on, I will keep Mike until he's ready, you guys cannot afford to lose anymore time, so you better be going dear."

"But how will Mike find me?"

"I'll send him directly to you, so the more you go through, the less he will have to go through."

"Okay, learn fast Mike, mom is depending on you!"

Cailida hugged Mike and Crystal led her back to where they started.

"Go straight down this path and you will find your first obstacle, good luck!"

And with that, she disappeared into the thin air, Cailida nervously walked down the dark, silent path not knowing what will be waiting for her down there...

* * *

><p>Milori was pacing back and forth outside of the infirmary. A nurse came flying out with a clip board in her hands.<p>

"Lord Milori, Queen Clarion is awake but she remembered about the baby and is now crying again, and one more reminder, summer is supposed to come in less than 2 weeks, just FYI."

Milori stood there in shock, how is that possible! Summer is less than 2 weeks and nobody is doing anything but sitting in their house's crying their eyes out. Milori had to step in to keep everything in order.

"Viola, get every single fairy at Springtime Square immediately!"

Violda nodded and flew off blowing her horn and shouting directions.

Milori walked into the room to see Clarion crying and one of the nurses rubbing her back. Milori thanked her and she flew away, he took her spot on the bed and wrapped his arms around her slender waist.

"Clarion, I know what you are going through right now but all this crying is going to make you even more weak, so please stop crying."

"Milori, my baby died during birth, my precious little baby girl is gone!" She yelled

Milori sighed and took her outside.

"Clarion, I think you're going to like what I planned for you."

They walked down to Springtime Square and found every fairy there waiting for them. Milori walked to the front.

"Fairies and Sparrow men of Pixie Hollow, I know you are all sad and depressed after all these events that happened the past few weeks, but don't think about them anymore, becuase they are over, so move on with your lives. So let's get ready for summer, because summer is in less than 2 weeks and it needs to be delivered to the mainland. So let's get to work, and soon, you'll forget all about the sadness."

Everyone then flew off, he turned towards Clarion who's jaw had dropped really far down. He suddenly noticed how pale she was, he ran to her but before he could grab her, she already fell to the floor. He shook her, but she still didn't wake up.

* * *

><p>"Mike"<p>

Mike turned towards Crystal, who looked ver uneasy.

"What's wrong?"

"Your mother, this sickness, my insticncts tell me that she just fainted out cold."

"We have to go help her!"

"I promised my master that I would never leave this Mountain, but I guess I'm going to have to break that rule. Even though my job is take care of this mountain, but my job is also to look after Pixie Hollow."

"Why Pixie Hollow?"

"Mike, we can have this talk later, I need to go. Meanwhile, you need to stay here and don't worry, I'lll keep an eye on your sister okay? Just stay put and I'll be back soon!"

She then disappeared leaving Mike sitting on the stump just looking into the river.

* * *

><p>"CLARION WAKE UP!"<p>

The thing that worried Milori most was the fact that she was not even weak anymore. Before he called the nurses, a bright light dimmed Pixie Hollow. He looked up to see the prettiest fairy anyone has seen. Everyone was amazed at her beauty, she sent a white rope across the hollow and stopped right in front of Clarion. She slid one tiny food onto the silky rope and glided her way to the royal couple.

Milori was still in shock when she arrived. Crystal crouched down and looked at Clarion carefully. She stood up and faced Milori.

"Lord Milori, Queen Clarion will be fine, she's just fainted and that's all so no need to worry. You're probabl wondering who I am, my name is Crystal, ruler of the Mountain of Tender Love. Your daughter and son are in my hands right now, well Mike is in my hands. I am training them in martial arts for their next ostacle course in the Mountain of Tender. Caildia has done fine and is already on her way, but Mike is still in sessions of training."

"So you are the queen of the Mountain of Tender Love, then why have we never heard of you, or seen you?"

"Because my master never wanted our name to be released ino the world unless in emerencies, like this one."

"Wow, is there anything else I should know about?"

"Not that I know of..."

"So what exacly do you do in that Mountain?"

"Well I go over the obstacles with my people everyday. My main job is to watch over Pixie Hollow, you wonder why everything outside of Pixie Hollow is always so smooth, that's my job there. Master like for everything ot be perfect, and so do I, I will work my very best to keep everything under order."

* * *

><p>Mike was sitting on the stump looking into the river when he heard a crunching noise behind him, at first he thought that it was Crystal, but when he turned around, he saw that it was Cailida.<p>

"Cailida, what on earth are you doing here?"

"I'm too scared to go on, so I decided o come back, where's Crystal?"

Mike told her the entire story and Caildia sat there dumbfounded.

"SO when will se be back?" Caildia asked very concerned

"She said soon, but I don't know, people as beautiful as she is sometimes never make it back...alive."

"Oh shut up Mike, hopefully she'll be back soon."

They continued small talk when they felt something cold swipe over their shoulders, they turned around to see a blizzard coming their was, and no just any blizzard, but the kind where it lasts for 3 days straight with dimming at all.

"I have a feeling Crystal didn't do this without telling us first!" Mike yelled out

"I think you're correct, we have to protect ourselves, since she is not here."

Caildia grabbeed Mike and put him behind her back, they held tightly to each other as Cailida came up with a plan.

* * *

><p>As Crystal and Milori were talking, Crystal suddenly had a strange feeling.<p>

"The Kids..."

"What about them?"

"Milori I have to go, make sure Clarion drinks this potion, she will wake up almost immediately."

With that, she disappeared leaving Milori completely in shock...again with the rest of Pixie Hollow in shock as well...

**Author's note: Yep, from now on, these chapters will start to get very intense and if you are thinking when this story will end, probably not anywhere close to soon so you are welcome on that part. Please leave a review andd tell me what you think of all this so far, and any suggestions or songs you want me to fit into the story. See you all in the next chapter!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's note: WARNING: there will be a ton of drama in this chapter, if you don't like to hard drama, then I suggest you don't read the following chapter. there will be two big surprises in this chapter, from now on, there will be a lot of intense adventures for cailida and Mike to go through, so enjoy of goodbye!**

Chapter 26

_As Crystal and Milori were talking, Crystal suddenly had a strange feeling._

_"The Kids..."_

_"What about them?"_

_"Milori I have to go, make sure Clarion drinks this potion, she will wake up almost immediately."_

_With that, she disappeared leaving Milori completely in shock...again with the rest of Pixie Hollow in shock as well..._

* * *

><p>"Cailida, why don't you just use your wave of pixie dust o blow out the sandstorm?" Mike yelled over the loud sandstorm<p>

"I can't, a sandstorm is made out of sand and pixie dust is very close to sand, it will just cause a bigger sandstorm!" Cailida replied

"Why did Crystal do this to us?"

"I have a feeling that Crystal did not do this to us, she would have at the very least warned us. Someone is trying to kill us Mike, stay behind me."

"But who is the question."

"Not the time right now for mysteries, we need to save our lives first."

"How long can a sandstorm last up to?"

"About 2 to 3 hours!" Caildia looked at the sandstorm, it was coming closer towards them within the seconds.

"Mike, I need yoto cry right now, just ne tear drop okay?"

Mike obeyed and quickly shed a tear, Caildia caught it and as much as this grossed her out, but she shoved the tear down her throat. Mike looked at her in disgust, Cailida drew pixie dust into her lungs and drew Mike's also. She then went into the sandstorm with Mike screaming behind her. She sat down and drew the tear out of her mouth, then she flew up to the air and released the drop of precious water.

The drop of water landed in the middle of the sandstorm and Caildia quickly flew towards her brother and lifted him to safety. They flew as high up in the air as possible and the tear drop immediately turned into a rainfall. This spell had taken all of Cailida's energy. Mike was now holding his sister in the air because she was out of energy even though she had a ton of pixie dust still.

"Cailida, please wake up!"

"Mike, I'm awake, I'm just really weak, land us, we're fine now."

Mike landed and put Cailida on the ground. The rain soon stopped and Mike cleaned everything up. Crystal arrived just after Mike finished cleaning up, she was shocked to see Caildia laying on the ground, so she flew over quickly.

"Cailida, are you okay?"

"Crystal, I did the jade arts spell in the sandstorm, it worked, but now I'm all weak."

"Caildia, you shouldn't have done the jade arts spell, even I grow weak after that! You should have known that I would always be here, and that you are always safe. Now how did the sandstorm start?"

"At first, we thought you started it, but then we changed our minds and thought that you would have at the very least told us, so we just killed it in our own."

"You're right, remember that I would never harm you, why are you here Cailida, I thought I sent you forward!" Crystal was growing mad

"Please don't be angry crystal, I was too scared to venture on to the dark and silent path, I want my brother with me."

Crystal calmed down a little.

"Fine, but you will have to wait a long time for you to recover. It will take at least 1 week."

"1 week!"

"Yes, but your mother will be fine, I disappeared and went to Pixie Hollow to give your mother a potion that will stall the disease for at least 1 week." crystal explained.

"Oh, then what should I do?"

"I will put you in sacred ground for you to get your energy back quickly."

Crystal released a rope and wrapped it around Cailida. They flew to a place where there was a beautiful waterfall and in the middle of the water, was a stump that could fit 5 people.

Crystal put Cailida on that rock and Crystal started spinning around. As she spun, a glass wall was falling down slowly around Cailida. Once the glass wall was completely around the stump, that's when she stopped spining.

"Cailida, you will rest here until you have enough energy to continue on, and I will come and release you, now close your eyes."

With that, Crystal disappeared and Cailida was left hearing the waterfall splash onto the clear, blue water around her. She would have to lie here for a whole week, but she knew that under Crystal's hands she would be fine, and that's what she told herself.

* * *

><p>Milori turned towards Clarion and fed her the potion, soon, she opened her eyes and sat up. Everyone cheered with joy as Milori helped her stand up.<p>

"Oh Milori, what just happened?"

Milori told her the entire story about Crystal coming down and where the kids were and all that stuff.

"She also that this potion will stall the disease for a whole week, so we might as well enjoy that week while we start to make another cure."

Clarion noticed how Milori was staring into the sky when he said that last part, almost as if he was in love with someone else.

"Milori, is somethig going on that I don't know about?"

"No Clarion, nothing is going on, why would you ask that?"

"Because you're daydreaming, you've never been this way ever. Are you possibly, falling for that Crystal woman?"

"No Clarion, you are the only one I will ever love, remember that."

"How come I can't trust you?"

Milori wanted to wrap his ams around her waist but Clarion pulled away.

"Just because I was weak and needed your help for a few weeks doesn't mean you have to replace me!"

"What do you mean replace you, I would never replace you!" He shouted, but he regretted that.

"You've never shouted at me once in the years we've been married, something is going on with you and Crystal." She said very heartbroken.

"Clarion, I didn't mean to yell at you sweetie..."

"Don't you dare call me sweetie again." With that, she flew away leaving Milori standing there regretting everything he had done and said.

* * *

><p>Cystal appeared in her room and opened her closet door, in there, was a picture of a guy she had always dreamed about getting to be hers. She smiled with an evil grin, "Soon, he will always be mine, all mine!" Then she did an evil laugh and closed her door.<p>

That's when she remembered that Cailida was lying there all alone, she had to distract her. She pulled out one of her bobby pins and chucked it towards Cailida, she wasn't aiming for her, but for the glass just to alarm her. it popped with a loud scream and then Crystal waved her arms and thousands of armies of soldiers appeared in front of her.

"Go and get rid of Cailida, do it now since she is so weak, feel free to bring along any posionous animals, just kill her. GO FEED!"

They then left and Crystal let her hair down, she was still going to trick the children to think that she was nice, but soon, she was going to kill them in the mountain of Tender Love soon after they leave. She rubbed her hands together and laughed, then she pulled her pack up into a french braid and flew to Mike.

**Author's note: Didn't think you expected all this drama did you? Can you guess the guy Crystal is after in the review? Extra long chapter next time if you can guess him correctly. There are enough clues in this chapter to guess him correctly. How do you think Clarion is going to react, she is already pretty darn mad! **


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's note: I'm pretty sure you didn't expect that surprise, but I had to add in this evil stuff so the story will become better. **

**Lee-Lee2306, Not a bad prediction, read to find out :)**

Chapter 27

_They then left and Crystal let her hair down, she was still going to trick the children to think that she was nice, but soon, she was going to kill them in the mountain of Tender Love soon after they leave. She rubbed her hands together and laughed, then she pulled her pack up into a french braid and flew to Mike._

Mike was standing there waiting for her.

"Ugh, thank goodness you are here Crystal, I was beginning to worry."

"Oh don't worry dear, you are safe here, now let's get down to training!"

* * *

><p>Cailida screamed as the glass around her popped, the thing she was afraid of was the thousands of soldiers coming towards her and she was still weak, but she still did have some energy left on her, and she was willing to use it all!<p>

She stood up and faced the soldiers, then she started laughing causing all the soldiers to look at her confused.

"Um Cailida, why are you laughing?"

"Oh look Mr. Soldier, why are you here?"

"Because Crystal sent us to destroy you, because she's after some guy?"

Cailida immediately stopped laughing, she had gotten what she wanted. How could Crystal, such a sweet and beautiful fairy like her want to kill Cailida? Oh no, she's with Mike, I have to go protect him.

"Hey soldiers, don't you get tired of being a follower, don't you want to e a leader?"

"Don't try and trick us, we obey Crystal, whether she is nice or evil, either way!"

With that, they charged Cailida. She simply just disappeared into pixie dust and appeared in front of Mike.

"Mike, Crystal is evil!"

"Cailida, how could you say such a thing, Crystal is the nicest fairy I've even known!" Mike snapped

"But she tried to kill me, why else did you hear a scream and glass shatter?"

"I heard nothing, only the sound of you yelling in my face."

"Mike, you have to believe me!"

"I wish I could sis, but there is nothing to believe you in right now!"

Crystal then walked in, she had a surprised look on her face when she saw Cailida here...alive.

"Cailida, what are you doing in here, aren't you supposed to be resting dear?"

"Don't you call me dear you thing!" Crystal's eyes widened

"How dare you Cailida, Crystal is such a sweet fairy and after all that, you call her a it?" Mike shouted pulling Cailida back.

"Tell me Crystal, which man are you after?" Cailida snapped

"I'm not after anyone, you know I love living in peace and harmony so could you please stop this?" She put her hands over her head and started to walk away.

"You didn't really think that I would fall for you soldier trap, well I escaped just in the nick of time to save Mike from whatever you were going to do to him!"

"Cailida, don't push my buttons, and what soldiers, the worst I have in the Mountain are bears okay?" Crystal was obviously starting to lose, and she was getting tired.

"Shut up Cailida, get out of here, I want my lesson with this wonderful fairy."

Cailida's jaw dropped as Mike took Crystal's hand and they walked away. How could he not believe her, she never lies to anyone. It's time she finds out the truth about Crystal, so she followed them...

* * *

><p>Clarion was flying to Lucinda's volcano. After all these years of marriage, was he just pretending to love her? How could he just fall for another woman in such short time? Thought were filling her mind and she began to feel dizzy, her head was processing way too much stuff at once that she didn't have enough blood. She couldn't faint here she told herself, she was right above an ocean.<p>

But of course, she couldn't control her body and within the second, she fainted and splashed into the water. But before she fainted, she sent up a wave of pixie dust over Never Land.

* * *

><p>Milori was sitting on their bed weeping. What has he done, even though Crystal was like the prettiest fairy he had even seen, he couldn't just replace Clarion the woman he was in love with all these years that quickly! He was in love with Crystal and now that Clarion is gone, there was nothing she could do. Milori got up and wrote a letter to Crystal and told his bird to send it to her.<p>

Milori has never felt this much emotion ever since he first saw Clarion, but that was many years ago and he decided he wanted Cailida to have a new mother...

* * *

><p>Crystal and Mike just got in their positions when a letter appeared in front of Crystal, she picked it up and read it. She gasped and then an evil grin appeared across her face, so evil that Mike got a bit worried. Her wish had finally come true, the guy she loved finally loved her back! And there was nothing Clarion could do to stop these two lovebirds!<p>

"Um Crystal, are you okay, can we get back to training now?"

"Oh shut up Mike, you'll never improve, you are just pathetic little sparrow man who faked his way through life."

"Cailida was right."

"Oh it's always Cailida, well I have to go meet up with my husband-to-be!"

Husband to be, though Mike, who would that be? Cailida appeared just when Crystal disappeared into blue mist.

"What happened Mike, are you okay?"

"At least physically..."

"So now you regret not listening to me about Crystal, she's after probably dad, because that was the only sparrow man she'd ever seen!"

"She also said that Clarion can't do anything to stop them, and he will soon be her husband to be."

Cailida gasped at that last statement, he couldn't possibly replace mother with this witch could she? Then if Crystal was after Milori, then why would she help Clarion with that potion. Cailida gasped.

"Mike, the cure potion that Crystal gave mother was not a curing potion, it will a poisonous potion!"

"How do you know?"

"Think a little for once, since Crystal wants dad, she'll have to get rid of mother first, so she said she gave mother a curing potion, but she actually gave her a poisonous potion!"

"Cailida, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know, but we have to find mother first. How about you go find mother and I go stop Crystal since I have way more martial arts than you do!"

"I take that as an offense." Mike stated

"Mike, not the time right now, we gotta get out of here!"

As they just started to run, a door slid into place and blocked the exit.

"The door, it's blocked!" Mike said, Cailida on the other hand, never panics, she always thinks.

Cailida flew up in the air, followed by Mike, blew a wave of pixie dust onto the door and it flew apart. They quickly got out of the room and found themselves on a cliff, Crystal must have cut off this part of ground!

Cailida suddenly realized how weak she was, she fell to the ground but her eyes were still weakly open.

"Cailida, you can't faint here, we need to get out of here!"

"Mike, I'm too weak after using that Jade Arts spell, I already exploded my button, you have to go, leave me here and I will go when I have more energy."

"I'm not leaving you here Cailida!" He put her on his back and then he started flying towards the exit of the Mountain when a knife appeared 10 inches away from Mike's face. He stopped in panic and almost dropped Cailida down the cliff.

"Cailida, can you try and fly yourself to safety for another 5 minutes, try Cailida, try!"

"Okay, this is going to be honestly my last source of energy..."

She then lifted herself up and when she saw the knife, that's when energy came back to her body. Soon, a whole pack of knives flew towards her. Despite all of Mike's shouting for her to watch out, she almost got stabbed in the arm, but one knife did slice her leg a little.

Cailida then made a protection bubble on her and Mike and they flew out of the mountain safely.

"Mike, catch me!"

Within a second, Caildia fell into Mike's arms. His arms weren't her first option but now she had no choice.

"Mike, what are we gonna do, how am i going to face Crystal?"

"open your mouth, right now."

"Why?"

"Just open it, hurry up!"

Cailida opened her mouth and Mike drew out some of his pixie dust and threw it into her mouth, soon, she regained her strength and he helped her up.

"Come on now, we have to go while you still have some strength. When you get back to pixie hollow, quickly go fill yourself with pixie dust okay?"

Caildia nodded and they started flying home, 1 hour later they got there. Mike carried Caildia the last 10 minutes due to another loss of energy.

Mike set Caildia on the ground while he went to grab some pixie dust. After pouring 4 buckets of dust on her, she regained her strength and after Mike poured some dust on himself.

"Alright, whatever you do, find mom and bring her back safely okay?"

"I promise I will." Assured Mike, Cailida went over and hugged Mike, then they went their separate ways.

Cailida flew over to see Milori laughing along with Crystal. Cailida's face boiled with anger as she stomped in front of Crystal.

"How could you trick me like that!"

"Like what?"

"Don't you act all nice again!"

"Of sweetie, in 10 days time I will become your mother! Isn't that great?"

"Mother?"

Cailida turned towards Milori, who was smiling.

"Dad, what have you done to mother, I never had to fuss over you and mother, ever! but how could you replace such a wonderful fairy like her!?"

"Crystal is so beautiful you just can't resist her, I've never seen someone so beautiful!"

"But what if you don't like her attitude, or how she talks, or how she sleeps?"

"Oh I don't care Cailida, she is nice."

Cailida turned towards Crystal, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Crystal, I challenge you to a duel, if I win, then you leave forever. If you win, then you get to have...dad."

"Fair deal, the duel will start tomorrow first thing in the morning, good luck beating me, i was afterall you master, which means that I have more power than you."

"Well let's see about that then later!"

Then Milori wrapped an arm around her waist and they headed off. Cailida knew what they were going to do.

"You better not have sex! You aren't even married yet, and the bet hasn't even started yet!"

Milori turned around and hushed her, then continued walking away...

**Author's note: Yep, the guy she's falling for is Milori, unexpected right? Guess, are they going to get married? Please leave a review, the next chapter will have some actual fighting in it since the duel will start...see you later!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's note: Chapter 27 was probably the longest chapter out of all of them, so hope you liked it! You will find out that in this chapter something happens to Cailida, don't get too surprised, that's why I'm telling you ahead of time!**

**ScarletPuppy83: Your review will most likely be answered in this chapter, hope you like it!**

Chapter 28

Cailida stuck her tongue out at her father, she had to do something and quick, but before she could go anywhere, she felt very weak. What was going on, she had just refilled herself with pixie dust and she's weak again! She put her had onto a nearby tree to steady herself, it was night time so no one was around. Cailida very carefully made it back to her room and just in time for her to collasp onto the ground.

"Why am I so weak?" She thought aloud, she picked up a medical book an read:

_When the princess of Pixie Hollow is feeling weak and tired even after a refill of pixie dust, she is going through puberty, this only happens to the princess or prince because they are different in their bodies than normal fairies. Puberty for them lasts about a few years but you will only be weak for 2-3 weaks in time. During this time, just relax and don't do anything that involves anger or fighting, the more you relax, the sooner the weakness will go away._

Cailida dropped the book, why 2-3 weeks? Why not 2-3 seconds, she didn't have time to relax ad enjoy...whatever is out there, she had to stop Crystal from being her mother! But she couldn't even lift herself up, her arms were like jelly and her legs couldn't even stand resting! Cailida sighed and put her head on he ground, hopefully Mike is having more success than she is right now.

* * *

><p>Mike searched all of Pixie Hollow but still couldn't find his mother, so he went to go search for Cailida, the first place that came to his mind was her room. He flew over there and opened the door, he gasped when he saw her lying on the ground.<p>

"Cailida!" He ran over to her

"Mike, why are you here, where's mother!?"

"Cailida, what's wrong with you, how are you feeling?"

"I'm going through puberty, my body will be weak for 2-3 weeks."

"We can't afford to even lose 2 minutes, how can we...?"

"I don't know, but mom is probably with Aunt Lucinda or grandma Bella, go search at those places."

"Who's Lucinda and Bella, and where are they?"

"It's a very long story, here's the map to where to Aut Lucinda okay, go!"

Mike got up and was about to go, then he turned back.

"Cailida, are you sure you're gonna be okay?"

"Mike, it's just body weakness! I'm going to be fine, but you have o go right now!"

Mike nodded and turned around and flew out the door, he heard some noises in the masterbed room. He opened the door a crack and saw Milori and Crystal laughing together at something, his arm was wrapped around her waist and her arm was also around his! Mike gasped, then decided it was tie for him to teach her a lesson! He grinned as he made a tornado and sent it flying into the bedroom.

Crystal screamed as Milori grabbed onto her tighter, they ran into the bathroom and locked the door, Mike cursed at them and then stopped the tornado. When they came out, he locked the bathroom and all the windows so they couldn't get out, luckily they didn't notice. Mike then threw water into the bedroom and it would be growing by the second.

He then closed the door and locked it all, he made a tiny hole so he could see what was going on in there. He smirked as they tried desparately to open the doors or windows. when the water was waist high, Mike decided to play with them a little.

"Milori, kill Crystal and I will let you out of there."

"Never, I'd rather die with her than kill her!"

But Crystal on the other hand was showing her evilness a little.

"I'm willing to kill Milori for my life, let me out of here!" Crystal yelled causing Milori to stare at her.

"What's wrong with you, I'm risking my life for you and that's how you repay me?"

"Oh shut up Milori."

Crystal then bursted open the room and she disappeared into blue mist leaving Milori staring at her...

* * *

><p>Mike quickly flew away not wanting to fight with her, he was going straight towards Lucinda's volcano. He was over the ocean water when something caught his eye, a necklace was on the surface of the water, he bent down and picked it up, he gasped when he realized that it was Clarion's necklace! he couldn't even think about it, there's no way that she couldn't be down there...<p>

He wished Cailida was here, but then remembering that being the prince of Pixie Hollow he had all the talents, so he parted to water and found Clarion laying on the ocean floor. He went down there and carried her out of the ocean and flew as quickly as he could to the volcano for help, he didn't even know how long she was in the water!

He reached the volcano and flew inside, he put Clarion on the ground and called for Lucinda.

"May I help you?"

"I'm you nephew Mike, I found mother in the bottom of the ocean for how knows how long."

"Why was she in the ocean?"

"Because dad is cheating on her, she decided to come visit you but I'm guessing that she got a migraine and fell into the ocean."

"Oh my gosh that's terrible!"

Lucinda bent down and looked at Clarion, then she raised her up and they walked to a pile of hot lava. Lucinda threw Clarion into the lava and within moments, Clarion woke up screaming and Lucinda quickly pulled her out.

"Yep, she's fine, good thing you spotted her, how did you?"

"Well I saw a necklace floating on the surface and then I realized it was mom's and then I parted he waters and pulled her out."

"That's very smart of you, so who is this fairy that you dad is crushing on?"

"Crystal..."

Lucinda's eyes widened, "Crystal is an evil genious, even though she may be beutiful on the outside, but she is pure evil on the inside."

"Don't worry aunt, I already found out, a long time ago..."

Lucinda sat Clarion up and threw pixie dust into her mouth, the pixie dust brought up all the water in her body that she drank from the ocean.

"Lucinda, thank you." Clarion said weakly

"Oh it wasn't me, Mike was the one who noticed that you were in the bottom of the ocean."

Mike stared at the ground and Clarion got up and went over to him, to his surprise, he hugged her. He had always wanted love from a family member, and he finally got his wish. He started crying, Clarion noticed and bent down so they were eye-level. She put her hands to his cheeks.

"Sweetie, are you okay?"

"I'm...fine." Clarion didn't look at all convinced

"Mike, please tell me so we can get through this together." Her voice was so loving it made Mike cry more.

"It's just, no one has ever been this nice to me, and it made me feel so loved and like I belong."

"Sweetie, do you belong, when you first left, you father and I were devastated. We lost 15 pounds just searching for, 5 pounds were tears that I lost. Even though we didn't show it emotionally later on, we still thought of you at least once a day, you were our only child that time, and we lost you."

"Thanks mom." They laughed and hugged one more time, Lucinda watched them with tears starting to leak out of her own eyes...

**Author's note: Yep, Clarion always loved Mike! And Mike saved Clarion's life, unbelievable right! Thanks for all your support! **


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's note: I'm not really sure how to describe this chapter, but you'll find out...have fun!**

Chapter 29

_Mike stared at the ground and Clarion got up and went over to him, to his surprise, he hugged her. He had always wanted love from a family member, and he finally got his wish. He started crying, Clarion noticed and bent down so they were eye-level. She put her hands to his cheeks._

_"Sweetie, are you okay?"_

_"I'm...fine." Clarion didn't look at all convinced_

_"Mike, please tell me so we can get through this together." Her voice was so loving it made Mike cry more._

_"It's just, no one has ever been this nice to me, and it made me feel so loved and like I belong."_

_"Sweetie, do you belong, when you first left, you father and I were devastated. We lost 15 pounds just searching for, 5 pounds were tears that I lost. Even though we didn't show it emotionally later on, we still thought of you at least once a day, you were our only child that time, and we lost you."_

_"Thanks mom." They laughed and hugged one more time, Lucinda watched them with tears starting to leak out of her own eyes..._

Clarion then stood up and went to her sister, she smiled at her then suddenly remembered.

"Wait, Lucinda, I came here to tell you something, about Milori..."

"I know, he's cheating on you, I can't believe it! After all these years, how much affection he's show you, all wiped away by Crystal."

"You know that person?" Clarion asked

"Of course I do, but not too well. We used to be best buddies but then one day she just ditched me for no reason! So then she went to her Mountain and I'm in my volcano!" Lucinda explained

"Oh, well she's trying to take my place!"

"Or, she's trying to shoo you away so she can take your place as the queen of Pixie Hollow!" Mike explained, he might not be the best at magic, but he is pretty smart in the brain, especially for mysteries.

Clarion nuzzled his head.

"Oh sweetie, you are Cailida are just the opposite!" Mike was shocked at how she wasn't blowing up right now, at least he was!

"Wait mom, how are you not angry?"

"Well being the Queen of Pixie Hollow, I can't just blow up in front of my people!" Clarion laughed

"Wait mom, are you...pregnant?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Well, Cailida kind of told me...don' be angry!"

"Mike I told you, a queen doesn't just blow up, no matter what the problem it is!" Lucinda flew over.

"Clarion, I have some bad news, Crystal is no where to be found!" Clarion's eyes widened

"What, I thought she was with Milori!" He voice rising by the second.

"That's what I thought to, but when I checked in my gass ball, she just vanished, oh and you might not want to go into yor bedroom..." Lucinda nervously said.

"Why, did the make love in there?"

"No, Mike you want to tell her what happened?" Lucinda raised an eyebrow

"Well mom, I used my water-talent and tried to drown dad and Crystal, and both of them are okay, but your room is um...a mess."

Clarion sighed, "Oh sweetie, why water, why not fire?" Lucinda's eyes widened

"Clarion, fire?"

"No more time, we need to get back to Pixie Hollow." Clarion said as they started flying back...

* * *

><p>Milori stood there completely shocked, how could he do this to her? Now he felt extremely bad that he did this to Clarion, she was the only one who respected him and loved him for who he was. Hopefully it's not too late to find her and beg for her forgivness, but he knows that women don't forive that easily...<p>

* * *

><p>Cailida woke up in her room 1 hour later to find Mike sitting on her bed, she pushed herself up.<p>

"Mike, what are you doing here, did you find mom?"

"Yep, she and aunt Lucinda are in Springtime Square right now."

"How did you find her!" Cailida was overjoyed, but still very, very tired.

"Well, good thing I got to her quick enough or else she would have drowned to death. I saw her necklace on the surface of the ocean and that's when I realized that she's down there. So I parted the waters and lifted her to Aunt Lucinda's volcano."

"Wow, good eye you got there, what about Crystal and dad, where are they?"

"Crystal vanished, so keep an eye open and dad is still in his room."

"How could Crystal just disappear?"

"Well I did try to drown them, but she burst open their room and disappeared into blue mist."

"Wow, that's some repairing they will have to do!" They both laughed, but soon Cailida stopped it.

"How could dad just fall for another woman so easily! I mean, mom was like the best thing that had ever happened to him, how could he just cheat on her like this!"

"I don't know, but if you see Crystal, just shout. I have to go check on them, get some rest sister." He then walked out of the bedroom.

Cailida thought, she couldn't just stay here for 2 weeks! that would ruin a lot of things, there had to be some kind of cure, and fast! So she flipped open a book and found a potion. The recipe is: 1 sparkling lotus, 2 cups of apple cider and one pouch silver pixie dust.

Cailida called Silvermist in.

"Hey Silvermist, can you grab me a sparkling lotus quickly?"

"Why do you want one?"

"I need to cure myself."

"But we don't have anymore, the last one we had was 2 weeks ago!"

"How long until another one appears?"

"2 months"

"2 months! I can't even wait 2 days, there has to be some way to hurry it up!"

"I can try, but it's never worked before, but I'll give it a try."

"Thanks Silvermist, can you grab Rosetta real fast?" Silvermist nodded and flew outside.

Cailida waited for about 5 minutes before Rosetta appeared.

"What do you need buttercup?"

"I need 2 cups of apple cider."

"Anything for youm 2 cups of apple cider coming right up!"

"Thanks Roe, but can you get Zarina real fast?"

"Sure, Zarina coming right up, that's if I can find her." She then flew outside and about 2 minutes later, Zarina came flying in.

"Hey Cailida, haven't seen you in a while, what can I do for you?"

"Can you get me a pouch of purple pixie dust fasst please?"

"I'll return in two minutes!" Then she flew away, Cailida sighed, her plan had worked.

* * *

><p>Silvermist flew into Summer Glades and sat on the water, she thought to herself, then remembered how to make the sparkling lotus, although it won't taste too good. She dove herself down into the water and rose up with a single drop of water. She plucked a nearby lotus and put the water on one of the petals, she then put the lotus on a lily pad and circled around the lotus.<p>

Then she dipped her hand into the water and lifted it up with one hand, she swirled it around the flower and called one of the freeze talents to come over and freeze it. Once that was complete, Silvermist flew over to the sunflower patch and plucked a single seed. She then burst the ice and quickly dropped the seed into the lotus. It started to shine brighlty, Silvermist quickly lifted it up before it was too bright to see, then she swirled the ice around the shining lotus and put it together.

She counted to 60 before completely breaking the ice, and the lotus, she reached out her hand for he sunflower seed. She put it on the surface of the water and waited for about 5 minutes before it started to glow, so she quickly dove under water with the seed in front of her and she performed the parting water trick. She parted the entire lake and caused every fairy to look at her.

Then she put the seed onto the ground and took a deep breath before unparting the waters again.

She got out of the water and sprinkled some pixie dust onto that area of the water and seconds later, it started to glow. She shouted for all fairies to move away, she guided the vines as it crept up. Soon, when the bud appeared, she called Rosetta over to finish growing the flower.

She simply threw some pixie dust on it and the bud opened into a beautiful sparkling lotus. Silvermist gently picked up the lotus and flew to Cailida's room.

* * *

><p>Once Cailid had all the items she needed for the sure, she mixed them together and drank it, it didn't taste too good, but she had no other choice.<p>

She began to fell her energy come back, even though she knew this wasn't good for her body, she had to, to save her parents and her future kingdom. She flew downstairs and into Springtime Square. She saw Clarion and Lucinda talking, and Mike standing by a tree. So she flew to him.

"Hey Mike"

"Cailida, how are you...okay?"

"Well I had my friends get the ingredients to this recipe I found and now I'm all better!"

"Cailida, you can't do this to your body, you're on puberty, you're just going to harm yourself!"

"But I had no other choice Mike, I had to, even if my body does hurt later, I'm not going to regret it!"

When Clarion finally looked in her direction, Cailida ran up to hug her mom.

"Mom, you're okay!"

Clarion hugged her daughted with tears coming out of her eyes.

"Thanks to you guys, or else I still would have been in that water, so where's you dad?"

"In your bedroom." Mike answered

"Thanks, I'm going to have a little chat with him, and by a little, I mean a 24 hour chat/fight."

Just as she turned around to leave, a voice came from the sky:

"Oh no you're not!" Clarion turned around and everything went black...

**Author's note: Yep, another cliffhanger you are so welcome! So far they are reunited, can you guess what made Clarion faint? Extra chapter to thos who can guess it correctly!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's note: Something really big happens at the end of the chapter! This chapter is probably the most intense and exciting chapter of them all, tons of drama in here, but not that much love at the end, but who knows, enjoy!**

Chapter 30

_Just as she turned around to leave, a voice came from the sky:_

_"Oh no you're not!" Clarion turned around and everything went black..._

Cailida and Mike rushed to their mom as she was being attacked by poisonous smoke.

"Mike, leave here, I have a plan!"

He immediately left because they couldn't afford to lose any time right now. Cailida cut the net that trapped her mother and tossed her into Mike's arms and out of the smoke. Cailida flew up and blew a wave of pixie dust onto the smoke and it disappeared, she looked to see who had done it.

She was shocked at who she saw; Bella.

"Grandma, how, why?" Cailida was so confused, why would she hurt her own child!

"Very clever of you Cailida."

"Why are you doing this to your own daughter!" Bella laughed

"Because she's not my daughter." Cailida's eyes widened as Bella transformed into Crystal.

"Crystal, how?" Crystal laughed

"Once I destroy your mother, and by the way, she only has about 3 more hours to live. I will then destroy your father and take over Pixie Hollow, I grew up in a pitch black mountain, I want some entertainment in my life."

"You are never getting Pixie Hollow, and what did you do to mother!"

"If I told you, then you would cure her, I'll be back in 3 hours to watch your mother die. Got to go!" And with that, Crystal disappeared into the sky. Cailida looked at her mother, what were they going to do! She flew over to her, Mike backed away.

"Mike, can you go fetch a nurse and Zarina?" Mike nodded and flew away, minutes later, he came back with Bethany and Zarina.

"Bethany, can you look at mom to see what kind of disease she has?"

Bethany lowered herself and took a look at Clarion, then she stood back up.

"She was poisoned, but not sure what kind of poison, but the cure to all kinds of poisons are the same."

"Thank you Bethany!" Cailida said and Bethany flew off, Cailida then turned towards Zarina.

"Hey Zarina, can you make a potion to cure poison?"

"You bet, be right back!" Then she zoomed off, Cailida turned towards Mike.

"Mike, can you go talk to dad, and see what he is up to?"

"Sure" Then he flew off.

* * *

><p>Zarina was at her house reading a book, she read the ingredients:<p>

one bad of pixie dust, one speck of blue pixie dust, a sparkling lotus, and a speck of purple pixie dust.

She called Silvermist and asked her to make another one, and she agreed and flew off to Summer Glades. 30 minutes later, Zarina finished all the pixie dust and Silvermist came back with a lotus. Zarina took one pedal and chopped it into little pieces and then threw them into the mixture of pixie dust.

She then added some water and started stirring it, once it turned into a almost golden color, she knew it was ready. She took the bowl and flew to Cailida. Cailida took the bowl and forced it down her mother's mouth. Within seconds, she woke up. Everyone around her cheered with joy, but Crystal however, wasn't taking it so well...

* * *

><p>Mike found his dad sitting on the bed in the ice palace.<p>

"Dad, are you okay?" Milori sighed

"Everything's horrible son, do you think your mother will forgive me?"

"I don't know, but if I were you, I would go talk to her, she's just waking up."

"Waking up, from what?" He sounded alarmed and worried

"Crystal attacked her with poisonous black smoke and Cailida found a cure and is feeding it down mother as we speak."

"Wow, that Crystal, wait until I get my hands on her..."

"I don't think that's a good idea, don't you think that you already cheated on mother enough?"

"Not like that Mike, I'm saying wait till I hurt her."

"Don't worry, Cailida's got that all covered, she is the one who wants to get revenge, so let her do it. And by the way, her martial arts is way better than yours."

Mike then walked out of the door followed by Milori.

* * *

><p>Cailida helped Clarion up as Mike and Milori approached into the scene. Clarion's eyes grew wide when she saw Milori, she started backing away but Cailida grabbed her arm.<p>

"Mom and dad, I leave you two alone, I think you have a lot to talk about." Just as they started leaving, lightening struck Cailida. Clarion ran forward as Cailida fell to the ground, still conscious. Clarion grabbed Cailida.

"Cailida, sweetie are you okay?"

"Mom, I'm fine, the lightening can't hurt me, I'm fine."

Clarion sighed and looked up into the sky, Cailida stood up and stared at Crystal.

"Wow, surprised that lightening didn't saw you in half!" Crystal said

"Nothing can saw me in half, I have some secrets you will never find out!"

"Well I'm about to!" Then Crystal sent a blast of ice at Cailida, Cailida smirked and then put a protection layer around her and the ice melted.

"You're going to have to do a whole lot better if you want to beat me!' Cailida yelled

"I don't have to beat you, I can just take you."

Without another warning, Crystal wrapped a rope around Mike and pulled him up to her."

Cailida yelled as she followed her brother, when she was about to reach him, Crystal sent a wave of light that pushed Cailida back to the ground marking a hole.

Cailida slowly got up as she watched Crystal take the last of her brother into the sky, how could she have failed like that! But there was no time to cry, she got on her feet and went up into the sky. When she was above the clounds, she saw Crystal tying up her brother. She shot a rope at Crystal and dragged her away from him, she then set him free.

"Mike, we gotta go, now!" They started to go but Crystal shot fire in front of them.

"Crystal, please don't do this, the fire will melt all the clouds and will burn us!" Cailida said

"It will burn you first!" Crystal laughed as Cailida looked at Mike nervously.

* * *

><p>"Queen Clarion, look!" Tinkerbell pointed to the clouds, Clarion looked up there and realized that both her children were in there. She shot water into the cloud but somehow, the orange color got larger. She looked at the water fairies in shock, "This is not an ordinary fire, we need to get them out of there before the fire spreads and burns them to ashes." Clarion instructed as several fairies raced up there.<p>

* * *

><p>Cailida screamed as the fire spread larger, that's when she saw fairies flying towards her and Mike.<p>

"Grab on" Silvermist screamed as Cailida and Mike grabbed onto the rope. Caildia heard Silvermist say something and then she felt water being thrown onto her back, then the last thing she saw was the ground.

* * *

><p>"Cailida, wake up!" Cailida slowly opened her eyes and found herself in the infirmary with Mike standing by her bed.<p>

"What happened, where's Crystal?"

"Crystal disappeared after she set the fire around us." Cailida sighed

"We can't just let her keep getting away like this, one time she gets away, one of us will get hurt and the rest will get injured."

"I know sis, I know."

"Where's the rest of Pixie Hollow?"

"Well mom and dad are finally chatting in their room, the nature talents are fixing up those clouds."

"So how did you guyes save me exactly, and what happened up there?" Cailida was curious

"First you got on fire, then we dumped water on you and that's when you blacked out. Tinkerbell threw a rope around you and lifted you to safety here in the infirmary while the others were helping me get rid of the fire." Mike explained

"Oh, I got to go thank Tinkerbell." And with that, Cailida jumped off of her bed and flew to Tinker's Nook.

* * *

><p>Clarion was looking out onto her balcony with her arms folded, Milori was sitting on their bed. He wasn't waiting any longer, he wanted her back, and he was going to make that wish come true one way or the other. He stood up and wrapped his arms around Clarion, who obviously tried to get out. He just held onto her tighter.<p>

"Clarion sweetie, I'm so sorry about what happened with Crystal and I. I was just angry after our fight..."

"So you decided to cheat on me, forget it Milori, we're done!" And with that, she flew out of the room and slammed the door. Tears leaked out of Milori's eyes, he had just lost his beautiful wife, the queen of Pixie Hollow...

**Author's note: Yep, not really a cliffhanger though. At first I was gonna make Clarion forgive him but then I thought again and wrote it, a woman can't forgive a man that easily for cheating on her! And yes, Clarion just divorced with him, and he is taking it pretty bad...**


	31. Chapter 31

**Author's note: There is a pretty big surprise in this story, and something pretty sad happens at the end, so hope you enjoy it ad try not to cry!**

Chapter 31

_Clarion was looking out onto her balcony with her arms folded, Milori was sitting on their bed. He wasn't waiting any longer, he wanted her back, and he was going to make that wish come true one way or the other. He stood up and wrapped his arms around Clarion, who obviously tried to get out. He just held onto her tighter._

_"Clarion sweetie, I'm so sorry about what happened with Crystal and I. I was just angry after our fight..."_

_"So you decided to cheat on me, forget it Milori, we're done!" And with that, she flew out of the room and slammed the door. Tears leaked out of Milori's eyes, he had just lost his beautiful wife, the queen of Pixie Hollow..._

* * *

><p>Cailida flew to Tinker's Nook and found Tinkerbell painting a warehouse.<p>

"Hey Tinkerbell!"

"Hey Cailida, how are you feeling?"

"A lot better, thanks for saving me and risking your own life."

"Ah that's what friends do for each other, you help me and I help you!"

"So what are you doing?" Cailida asked

"I'm painting this warehouse, everyone else has other work to do, this is going to take forever!" Tinkerbell sighed

"I can finish painting it for you, and it'll only take a second." She got the bucket from Tinkerbell and threw some pixie dust into it, she used her hands and rose up the paint. Then she shaped it to fit around the warehouse and then she gently put it on the warehouse, and it was finished! Tinkerbell's eyes were huge, she had never seen anything like it!

"Thank you so much Cailida, you are a life savor!"

"Actually you are the real life savor!" Tinkerbell laughed and then flew off, Cailida sighed and flew to Mike.

"What are you doing Mike?" Cailida asked him

"I'm bored, so I'm just watching these squirrels, they don't do much, all they do is just sit there and stare at you!"

"I wonder why" Cailida smirked, then she sat next to him.

"Mike, we have to go search for Crystal, she keeps getting away and we keep getting injured." Mike nodded

"I don't know where to find her, but she somehow always finds us." Before Cailida could answer, a voice said, "That's right Prince Mike, I always do find you." They looked up to see Crystal standing on a single cloud.

"What do you want?" Mike said annoyed

"I'm shocked to see Cailida still alive!" Cailida was offended

"Excuse me Crystal of nothing, I happen to not die that easily, you're going to have to do a whole lot better if you want to get rid of me sweetie." And then she spat, which totally ticked off Crystal. Then she darkened Pixie Hollow, "Maybe I can't get you, but I can get your land."

"Please Crystal, don't harm Pixie Hollow, it didn't do anything to you!" Cailida said quickly

"I don't have feelings as you can see, I used to have feelings back in the times where I was dating, but he broke me up and now he left me like this!" Crystal exclaimed

"Wait, who was your ex-boyfriend?" Mike asked

"Can't tell you"

"Tell us Crystal, we can help you."

"I'll tell you, but there's nothing you can do to help me, he's already married and has two children and a kingdom." Cailida's jaw dropped, she couldn't be talking about...her father?"

* * *

><p>Clarion noticed Pixie Hollow darken and she flew to Springtime Square to see what was going on, she noticed Crystal standing on a cloud and Mike and Cailida. She flew towards them.<p>

"Cailida, Mike, what is going on here?" She said in an annoyed voice

"Oh Clarion, so nice to see you again!" Crystal laughed

"You little evil devil, what do you want?"

"Nothing much, Pixie Hollow, get ready for some entertainment!" Seconds later, all the fairies were pushed away by a gust of wind leaving only Cailida and Mike standing in the center.

"This is going to be fun!" Crystal said with laughter, then she made a ring of fire around Cailida and Mike.

"Mike, this is our only chance to defeat Crystal." Cailida said in panic, the fire was coming closer. Crystal set another layer of fire on top of them so they couldn't fly out, it was slowly creeping towards them. Cailida grabbed onto Mike, "Mike, we have to survive, we just have to!"

"Use you water-talent!" screamed Mike

"I can't, last time remember what happened? I threw water on this fire and it became larger, we're gonna die."

"No we won't, we'll find a way out, but we have to hurry."

* * *

><p>Outside of the fire, Silvermist was getting really worried, so she threw water onto the fire despite other fairies screaming at her. The fire suddenly grew larger and Tinkerbell pulled Silvermist out.<p>

"Remember how we saved Cailida last time, go get me some rope, quickly!" Vidia dashed off and returned a second later will a really long rope. Together they threw the rope in the fire, they heard someone scream and figured that it was too late, besides, there was no way to get them out unless they catch on fire, and water can't stop this kind of fire.

They started panicking, meanwhile, Clarion flew up to Crystal, who was laughing uncontrollably.

"You jerk, set them out of the fire right now!"

"This is so entertaining, soon, they will catch on fire and then I will take care of you, then I'll destroy Milori and Pixie Hollow will be mine!"

"Not when I'm still around!" Clarion said, Crystal didn't know that she was hiding something behind her back.

"What do you mean, it's not like you have a secret weapon or something."

"About that." Then Clarion slowly pulled off the cap of poison and drew pixie dust into her lungs so she could hold her breath for about 1 hour. This was the deadliest poison in all of Pixie Hollow, smell this for 10 seconds and you will die! Also, this potion smell like air, so that's what's really dangerous. Clarion continued to stand there and after about 20 seconds, Crystal passed away.

Clarion used her nurse-talent to check if she was just out cold or if she was dead, and by the looks of it, she was dead. She sucked Crystal into a small bag and threw it into the fire, to make sure that she died. Clarion then flew back to the ground.

* * *

><p>Cailida was growing weaker by the second, until Mike nudged her.<p>

"Cailida, use your last strength to bust open this fire with the Jade Arts spell." Cailida didn't argue, she would rather be weak than have her brother die. She stood up and busted the fire open using the Jade Arts spell, she immediately fell to the ground in weakness. The fire quickly disappeared after that, everyone cheered. Clarion ran towards Cailida, "Sweetie are you alright?"

"I'm fine mother, I used the Jade Arts spell."

"Oh, that's why" Clarion then stood up and sprinkled some pixie dust onto her daughter's body, and within seconds, she had all her energy back.

"Thank so much mother, but where's Crystal?"

"I poisoned her with a secret deathly poison and then threw her into the fire, while you and Mike were still in it."

"Did you hear that Mike, Crystal's finally been defeated!" Cailida jumped up and squeled!

"Yeah, mom, what are you going to do about dad?" Mike asked

Clarion sighed, "I said we were done." Cailida and Mike gasped.

"You can't divorce dad, he realizes that he's wrong!" Mike insisted

"But he still did it!" Clarion was about to walk away but Cailida has had enough, just before she blew up, a light shined on her. Everyone turned to her and she looked up, she was under a tower. Clarion immediately realized that tower, it was the death tower. She rushed forwards, "Cailida!"

"Mom, why am I under the death tower?"

"How do you know that's the death tower?"

"What do you think I do in my room all day, read!" Clarion was getting worried

"But you didn't do anything wrong, and no one can handle that tower but me, who would be doing this?" Clarion's question was soon answered when Crystal flew on top of the tower.

"You're not dead Crystal." Mike yelled causing Crystal to laugh

"Oh sweetie, I never die, when I was created, my master put something in me to make me have 9 lives, and now I have 8 thanks to you." Everyone looked at each other, 8 lives, killing her once almost destroyed all of pixie hollow!

"Now who wants to see some entertainment?" Cailida screamed as Crystal started lowering the tower.

"How did you get that tower?" Clarion said

"Oh it was easy, I changed into the form of you and took it from the guards, so easy to trick them!" Clarion turned towards her guards, no one hurt her kids, no one. Cailida tried everything she could to try and break free, the book says that the person trapped in the tower will die within 2 weeks to the most.

"Mike, make sure mom and dad reunite, that's the only thing I ask of you!" Those were the last words Cailida said before the tower completely trapped her in, Crystal then shrinked the tower and disappeared along with it. Everyone started crying, their princess was gone...

**Author's note: You might have thought that Crystal died, but I thought it would make it every intersting if I gave her 8 more lives. Do you think Cailida should find a way out, or die? Please tell me in your review!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Author's note: This chapter is pretty exciting, that's all I'm going to tell you, enjoy!**

Chapter 32

_"Mike, make sure mom and dad reunite, that's the only thing I ask of you!" Those were the last words Cailida said before the tower completely trapped her in, Crystal then shrinked the tower and disappeared along with it. Everyone started crying, their princess was gone..._

Tinkerbell and her friends held onto each other as they cried, it was such a sad scene. Everyone was crying hysterically, but Mike came Tinkerbell.

"Tinkerbell, I need your guys help to get Caildia back, I may have all the talents, but we need to find a way to destroy all 8 lives at once. Who knows what could be happening to Cailida right now." Everyone nodded and they flew to Tinkerbell's house.

* * *

><p>Milori saw Clarion talking to a few other fairies and they were trying to calm her down, he walked towards her een though he knew it was a bad idea. He gently touched her shoulder and she turned around, when she saw who it was, she snapped her head around and was about to walk away when Milori grabbed her arm.<p>

"Clarion, we need to talk."

"About what?" She snapped

"About Crystal"

"No, I'm done with you, and don't you dare touch me again or I'm calling security! Why don't you go finish up with Crystal, the person who you cheated on me with." And with that, she turned around and flew away. Milori sighed, he knew that he would never get Clarion back. So he walked back to his Ice Palace.

* * *

><p>"Tinkerbell, are you sure that a hot air balloon will work?" Mike asked<p>

"Mike, trust me, I've been in one when I destroyed the blue moon septor before! And I returned just fine." Tinkerbell assured him

"Actually..." Rosetta began but Tinkerbell glared at her, and she knew that was her signal to be quiet. Tinkerbell did her finishing touch to her hot air balloon and told everyone to bring up the bags, then she realized a problem.

"Um guys, there are 7 of us and the most that can fit in a balloon is 4, I think we might need to make another one." Tinkerbell said

"There isn't enough time!" Mike said

"Sure there is, I'm not making it, but my friend pixie dust wil make it." Then she sprinkled some pixie dust onto hot air balloon and within seconds, another one was created.

"Alright, Silvermist, Rosetta, Fawn and Vidia will hop in this one. Mike, Iridessa and I will hop into the other one." They did as told and once everything was in place, Tinkerbell tied a rope around the two balloons so they wouldn't fly off without the other one, then they lifted up the balloons and flew off.

* * *

><p>Crystal landed the tower right in the middle of her room, "Oh Cailida, you will be let out of there in 100 years."<p>

"No I won't, I'll find a way out if it's the last thing I do!"

"It probably will be the last thing you do, now I want some entertainment, I'm going to go capture your dad and your mom will have to come and rescue him, and that's when I'll get rid of her!"

Crystal left Cailida pounding on the tower while screaming, her parents might be reunited, or seriously hurt, she had to do something, and quick!

* * *

><p>Crystal was flying when she saw something floating in the air, so she moved closer and noticed it was two hot-air balloons, they must be here to save Cailida. Crystal sent a bolt of lightening towards the balloons and they broke. She laughed and continued onto her journey.<p>

* * *

><p>They screamed as the balloon broke, quickly, Mike used pixie dust to fix the break and within minutes, the balloon was fine again.<p>

"That must have been Crystal, that means we are almost there, but we need to be careful from now on." Mike explained

"But why did she know that was us, and why is she going towards Pixie Hollow?" Silvermist asked

"I don't know, but I think she's after mom or dad again." Mike said

"We have to go warn them!" Tinkerbell said

"But what about Cailida!" Mike said

"Vidia, can you go back and warn them about Crystal before she arrives?" Rosetta asked

"Of course, even in my sleep!" With that, Vidia flew away leaving a trail of pixie dust behind her. The others hoped that she would reach them before Crystal reached Pixie Hollow.

* * *

><p>Vidia reached Pixie Hollow and she was almost out of pixie dust, but she ignored it. She searched all over Pixie Hollow then decided to go to the Winter Woods, she found Milori sitting on his bed in the Ice Palace. She burst open the doors and Milori looked up in shock.<p>

"Lord Milori, you have to take Queen Clarion and follow me, no time ot explain!" He was very confused, but he did what Vidia said and moments later, Vidia returned with 3 pouches of pixie dust after pouring some on herself. Clarion was trying to break free in his arms but he just held on tighter.

They reached the hot balloons and Milori set Clarion down in one and then he went to the other.

"Now can you guys tell us what's going on?" Milori raised an eyebrow.

"Crystal broke our balloon but Mike healed it, then we realized that if she was going that direction, she was after one of you two, so I reached there before she did and brought you guys here." Vidia explained

"I have no words." Milori said, shocked.

"What are you girls doing here?" Clarion asked

"Mom, we brought you here for another reason." Mike said

"And what's that sweetie?" Mike turned towards his friends they immediately knew what he was up to.

"Is it true that you divorced with dad?" Mike sadly asked

"Why do you care?" Clarion asked

"Because you are my parents and I want you guys to be happy! Plus Cailida asked me that favor." Mike said sadly, Tinkerbell went over and his back for comfort.

"Queen Clarion, please, Pixie Hollow is already going through enough tough times, if you can get back along with Lord Milori everything will be a whole lot easier." Tinkerbel said through tears. Suddenly, the hot-air balloon cracked open and everything fell straight down, everyone else caught their balance except for Milori. He screamed as he fell down, Vidia rushed after him and eventually caught him.

Clarion looked at them, then she flew back to her room in Pixie Hollow.

* * *

><p>When she got there, she noticed her fairies and sparrow men tied up and hung right above a fire. Then she saw Crystal tying up more fairies, Clarion sent a great splash of water and freed them. Then she faced crystal.<p>

"Oh hey Clarion, come to join the party? We're having a blast!" Clarion's face turned red

"Get out of my land!"

"You can't make me, Pixie Hollow is almost mine and no one will stop me!" Crystal laughed, Clarion wanted to leave and have some peace, but she couldn't just leave her troubles.

"Maybe I can't." She turned around slowly them immediately fired a wave of pixie dust, Crystal wasn't paying much attention and it hit her, she fell to the ground crying in pain.

"You are going to regret doing that!" Crystal said slowly getting back up. Then she pulled out a sword and put herself into fighting position. Clarion didn't even move, "You are hurting my kingdom, and you want to hurt me?" Crystal didn't put her sword down, instead, she just chucked it at her. Clarion flew up and into the sky, that's when she saw fairies flying towards her.

She looked back down at Crystal, then she made a wall of protection and circled it around Pixie Hollow. Clarion landed in front of Crystal and she laughed, Oh Clarion, is that the best you can do?" Crystal laughed

"I may not be able to save myself, but I will do what it takes to save Pixie Hollow and my fairies!" And with that, she put in two gloves that made Crystal curious. Clarion just smiled and pulled out her sword. Crystal hated waiting, she charged her sword towards Clarion, but she flew right above Crystal and then she landed in a lake. Clarion landed back down and folded her hands.

"You might as well take a bath in there, this might be a very long fight." Clarion stated with no emotion at all.

Crystal stood up and was about to talk out but then she realized that her shoe was stuck. Clarion smiled and waved her arms, revealing quicksand. Crystal shrieked and tried her best to pull free. Clarion then threw in some water and the quicksand sunk quicker, seconds later, Crystal was no where to be seen. 7 more lives, that's still better than 8, Clarion though to herself...

**Author's note: Yep, Clarion defeated Crystal, but she still has 7 more lives. Maybe 9 was way too big of a number, don't you think? Well it's too late to change now! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Author's note: Warning: This chapter has a ton of shocking stuff, not immature or things like that but a lot of shocking news. Be prepared to have some fun reading it, and there is another surprise at the end, don't know how you will react to it but hopefully not too bad...talk to you later!**

**Heyyy, thank you for your review. Your question might be answered in this chapter, but since this might continue for a longer period of time, I'm not really sure. But I can tell you this, it will be answered soon :)**

Chapter 33

_Crystal stood up and was about to talk out but then she realized that her shoe was stuck. Clarion smiled and waved her arms, revealing quicksand. Crystal shrieked and tried her best to pull free. Clarion then threw in some water and the quicksand sunk quicker, seconds later, Crystal was no where to be seen. 7 more lives, that's still better than 8, Clarion though to herself..._

* * *

><p>Mike and his friends just caught Milori and carried him back into the balloon. They set him down and sank down to the ground, they all sighed, there was no way to get Clarion to love Milori again.<p>

"Dad, are you alright?" Mike asked with concern, Milori only nodded is head. Mike sank back into the balloon, then he heard a sound. He turned around and realized that the balloon was breaking! He stood up and tried to fly, but realized that he was out of pixie dust and there was only Tinkerbell and Silvermist, the others went to go for Clarion.

"Silvermist, Tinkerbell, the balloon is breaking, take my dad to safety and land him in pixie hollow before you run out of pixie dust! They obeyed and Mike stood after them and waited for the balloon is break fully, there was nothing else to do except wait...moments later, the balloon broke and the last thing he saw was his friends carrying Milori to safety before he met the darkness.

* * *

><p>Cailida was growing impatient in the tower, she felt that her parents were drifting further away every second, so she lifted her arms and bended her knees. Just when she was about to break open the tower, a voice stopped her.<p>

"Why hello Cailida, trying to break through again?" Cailida immediately recognized that voice, "What do you want Crystal?"

Crystal laughed, "There is nothing you can do to break open the tower, and in fact, I don't want you to wait another 100 years before you die. I want you to die right now!" Crystal then covered the tower in fire, as she was leaving, she thought, every single time she puts on the fire, Cailida can always get through...so she put a layer of invisible electric around the tower just in case.

This wasn't just any kind of electric, one touch and you will die within 2 minutes. Crystal laughed as she walked away, knowing Cailida will never survive.

Cailida was getting really warm, and she figured that Crystal did something, she used her x-ray vision to look outside the tower. She gasped, she was trapped in both fire and electric! Cailida knew this kind of electric, one touch and you will die, but how did Crystal set her hands on that kind? There must be some way out, there has to be!

She put her hands together and used her storm talent to break open the tower, but she was now out of pixie dust completely and within hours, she will die. She sank to the ground, she had no more energy, she lied down as the fire danced around her getting ready to swallow her any moment...

* * *

><p>Clarion was walking towards her room when she saw Silvermist and Tinkerbell land her ex-husband before her, even though they divorced, she still did care for him. She rushed over and skimmed his body, that's when she realized that a Lord needs constant greetings everyday or else he will die. As much as she hated to do this, but she couldn't just watch him die.<p>

She lowered her head and placed her hands on his cheeks, then she placed her warm lips onto his cold ones. Right when she did this, memories started flowing back into her mind...

_Clarion was laying on her birth bed and she placed her hands on her pregnant belly, she whispered, "Please make a quick trip!" Clarion yelled as Milori came over and clutched her hands._

_"You can do this dear, just a few more pushes." Milori soothed_

_"Are you sure?" Milori wiped the sweat off of her head and smiled_

_"I'm very sure, just one more big push and she will be out okay?" Clarion nodded and screamed as she pushed once more, then a baby's voice covered her screaming, she relaxed as Milori brought the baby to her._

_"You are so strong Clarion." Clarion smiled as she carried her newborn baby in her arms_

_"I couldn't have done it without you." Milori smiled and put his arms around her and they kissed, knowing nothing could ever break them apart..._

Tears fell out of Clarion eyes as she lifted her head from his, she wanted him back so much, but she knew that once a queen divorced with a Lord, then they would have to stay that way forever...Clarion wiped her eyes as she flew back to her room and moments later, Milori woke up not remembering anything that just happened...

* * *

><p>Mike opened his eyes and looked around, he was in the middle of a desert! He stood up slowly and there was nothing but sand, he would die like this! He wondered how far it is from the Pixie Hollow, then he started flying up, the same direction in which he fell down from...about 1 hour later, he was back at the place he started with.<p>

He quickly flew to the mountain where Cailida was and gasped at what he saw...he quickly ran towards her but soon fell down, he had touched the electric fence that surrounded Cailida. Cailida opened her eyes and saw Mike, she knew she was going to die any second now, so she saved some energy and closed her eyes, and soon, she faded...

Mike opened his eyes seconds later after he was struck and he noticed Cailida was gone, he knew she had faded away, he just lost a sister, his only sister. He began bawling and he drawled the remaining pixie dust out of his own body, and he soon faded to...

**Author's note: Yep, not really a cliffhanger, but I think it was quite a shock for you that I made both of them die at the same time. Now please don't hate me, I did this because I have future plans for this story, and the only way to make it more interesting is to make them die first. Now guess how Clarion will react to this?**

**Speaking of Clarion, were you shocked to find out that she wants Milori back, but can't? This chapter has a lot of shocking things, but the next chapter will get better...please review!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Author's note: There is some pretty intense stuff in here, and another fairy/sparrow man dies in this chapter, hope you like it! VERY INTENSE CHAPTER, WHEN I SAY INTENSE I MEAN VERY, VERY INTENSE! Enjoy...Thanks for all the reviews, means a lot to me!**

**ScarletPuppy83, thanks for the review. But you will soon find out something that you did not expect, I can't tell you or else that would be a spoiler...enjoy!**

Chapter 34

_He quickly flew to the mountain where Cailida was and gasped at what he saw...he quickly ran towards her but soon fell down, he had touched the electric fence that surrounded Cailida. Cailida opened her eyes and saw Mike, she knew she was going to die any second now, so she saved some energy and closed her eyes, and soon, she faded..._

_Mike opened his eyes seconds later after he was struck and he noticed Cailida was gone, he knew she had faded away, he just lost a sister, his only sister. He began bawling and he drawled the remaining pixie dust out of his own body, and he soon faded to..._

* * *

><p>Milori was walking to his Ice Palace when he stopped and noticed a fairy and sparrow man holding hands and laughing, he sighed and continued walking, Clarion and him used to be like that all the time, but now he's lost everything...he knew once a royal couple got divorced, there is nothing anyone can do except be like that forever. He wanted Clarion back to much, and he was going to find a way if it was the last thing he did...<p>

He slammed the door and sat down on his desk and wrote something on a piece of paper.

* * *

><p>Clarion walked into her room and sat down on her bed when dark clouds suddenly covered the sky and a terrible storm appeared in Pixie Hollow, Clarion walked out of her room and found everyone huddled in Springtime Square. Crystal then flew in front of her with an evil grin on her face, Clarion stood up tall and faced her.<p>

"So Clarion, we meet again!"

"Why are you here?" Clarion said with no expression on her face

"Do you know where you kids are?"

"No, but I know they are no where near you." Clarion looked a little worried, she hadn't seen Cailida for like ever, that's when Milori walked up to Clarion.

"What's going on?" Milori asked, but Crystal ignored him

"Do you even know if your kids are alive?"

"Crystal I'm warning you, don't you ever say anything like that again about them, and I'm sure they are perfectly fine."

"Fine, if they are fine, then what's this?" Crystal opened her arms and Cailida and Mike fell onto the ground. Clarion fainted and Milori caught her in his arms, "What did you do to them?" Milori yelled

"Nothing much, but Mike here was stupid enough to walk straight into an electric fence I created that surrounded Cailida's tower, they are so cute, they died together." Milori was on fire, Clarion had woken up and she quickly got out of his arms looking embarrassed.

"You killed my only children, you are not going to see the next sunrise!" And with that, Clarion disappeared with Crystal into pixie dust. Milori ran forward, but not quick enough to disappear with them.

* * *

><p>Clarion and Crystal appeared in front of the famous Pixie Hollow beach, there were currently no fairies here. Clarion faced Crystal, "You killed my only children, and I just found out that the baby in my stomach died...they were the only fairies that cared about me truly, and I lost Milori thanks to you. You are not getting away with that, and I'm going to make sure that this happens..."<p>

Crystal smirked, "What can you do, yes you are the queen of Pixie Hollow, but I am the master of all the thin arts, try beating that?" Clarion smiled and nodded her head.

"I don't care what you say, but I want one thing from you." Clarion said deadly

"And what would that be?"

"You life!" Clarion then flew up into the air and released a huge wave of water onto Crystal, who blocked it with her red-talent. Clarion ducked as the water came charging back towards her. She grabbed a hand full of pixie dust from her dress and threw it around herself. What happened next was magical...

Balls of pixie dust swirled around her and the released her hair, changed her gown into a knee high dress and took the tank top off and changed it into a strapless dress. The pixie dust landed her gently onto the ground, Crystal stood there wide-mouthed.

Clarion swirled her hands and a magical butterfly appeared, then she threw it onto Crystal and followed by a large scream. Clarion then saw her body sink down into the ground, "Butterfly, please take care of all her remaining lives and make sure she doesn't bother anyone anymore." And with that, Clarion flew away, back to Pixie Hollow while the butterfly killed the last lives of Crystal.

* * *

><p>Milori was walking back and forth when he saw Clarion fly down, he didn't care about anything, so he ran towards her. Clarion surprisingly looked at him and held a hand out to stop him, he was very confused, but he obeyed.<p>

"What do you think you're doing Lord Milori?" Clarion put her hands together and said formally, Milori was shocked that Clarion called him Lord, she certainly looked different, maybe her personality changed to?

"Clarion, you don't rememeber me?" He asked sadly

"It's Queen Clarion if you don't mind, and you are the Lord of winter am I correct?" She raised an eyebrow.

"We're married, I'm your sparrow man, and you are my fairy!" Milori yelled

"Obeying the laws, a queen can never get married...maybe you got the wrong fairy?" Clarion said calmly

"You are my fairy, we have two kids: Mike and Caildia, but they're dead..."

"I'm sorry your kids are dead, I really am, but life is all about passing away and new birth!" Clarion stated

"You really don't remember me, do you?" He said sadly

"Not exactly"

"What did Crystal do to you, and where is she?"

"I'm sorry my lord, but I have to get back to work, and you should probably return to the winter side, cause of the heat." And with that, she flew off towards her room. When she got into her room, she collapsed onto the ground and buried her face into her hands and started crying. She had been faking the whole time, she wanted him back so much but she couldn't break the law, so the only way would be to pretend nothing happened, yes it would hurt both of them so much, but what other choice is there?

She stood up and glided her fingers across a family photo, without Mike due to his running away story.

"I beautiful little girl, mommy is so sorry, you died because of me and all these years I barely paid any attention to me, I should have been the one to die, not you, because I owe you sweetie..." She said with tears falling out of her eyes, she took the photo and used her light-talent to burn it into ashes and then flew it into the hollow.

She collasped onto her bed since it was night time, maybe Mary and the ministers were correct, maybe having a husband and children were a distraction to her royal life. Ever since the problems took place, she didn't have any time to rule her kingdom, and currently, the mainland is probably still in spring, and tomorrow it's supposed to turn into fall with the help of the fairies, but she knew that none of that will happen.

As all these thoughts filled her head, she fell asleep with her hand on Milori's pillow...

**Author's note: Yep, Clarion is now going to act all formal and pretend nothing is going on in front of Milori and the rest of Pixie Hollow, and Clarion realizes that she was never once there for her daughter, or son and how terrible she feels. She misses them so much...alright, please review and tell me what you think, is it intense enough, or do you want more?!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Author's note: There are some very intense things going on, but from now on, every single chapter will be intense or at the very least have some in it. And there are two big surprises in this chapter, i will eventually tell you at the end but if you don't read the chapter then you won't know what I'm talking about to hehe:) Enjoy!**

Chapter 35

Milori was in his Ice Palace walking around, could Clarion really how forgotten him? He had a strong feeling to go and talk to her, but he didn't think it was the right time. But there is no time in the day, so he walked towards her room.

The pixie dust tree was beatiful at night, he walked up the stairs and onto the third floor where their room is located, he opened the door slightly and found Clarion asleep with her hand on his pillow. He knew it all along, she had missed him just as he missed her. He closed the door behind him and that caused Clarion to open her eyes.

Milori turned on the lights and Clarion sat up in shock, "What are you doing in the middle of the night?" Clarion asked still in shock.

"Clarion, I know rules are rules, but the only reason I "cheated" on you was so I could protect you. Crystal threatened me and said that if I didn't make you jealous and angry, then she would kill you. I thought it would be better if you were angry than dead, and I knew she had the power to kill or hurt you, and I wouldn't ever want that to happen. And now that we have divorced, I happy to say that I am happy that you are okay, you will always be in my heart, forever and always Clarion. I love you no matter what happens, just remember that."

Milori walked out of the door leaving Clarion in tears. He walked back to his Ice Palace and collapsed onto his bed and started crying, he had lost his love forever and knew there was nothing that could be done to get her back.

* * *

><p>Clarion was also crying, she lost her kids and now her lover? Maybe Mother Dove wanted everything to be like this, maybe Clarion could forget all about her past...and work on her future as a better queen. She laid down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. That was it, she couldn't get married again or have anymore kids, so the only path is to become a better queen.<p>

The next morning appeared and Clarion pulled herself out of bed. She flew to the mirror and brushed her hair back into the perfect bun and put on her golden gown. When she just finished dressing, laughter filled the hollow and Clarion smiled. Finally something happy is happening.

* * *

><p>The new fairy just lifted her head after Terence poured pixie dust onto her head, "hello?" She called out. 3 balls of pixie dust cam flying in front of her.<p>

"Born of laughter, clothed in cheer, happiness has brought you here, welcome to Pixie Hollow, I trust you found your way alright?" The fairy in front of her was beautiful, her hair was put up in a perfectly beautiful bun, her gown shimmering with pixie dust that ran down all the way to her feet, if she had any the new fairy thought.

"Um...I think so, but who are you?" The new fairy asked

"I am Queen Clarion, now would you like to test those wings?" Clarion flew behind her when something caught her eye, but she ignored it. She glided her hands along the fairy's wings and she made a beautiful design. She held out her hand and the fairy took it, she flew her around in circles when another thing caught her eye, Clarion was so busy looking at it that she forgot all about the fairy in her hands.

Suddenly, she let go of her hand and she was thrown straight into the pixie dust falls. Clarion gasped but before she reached her, she already shot out like a manic. She was flying at the quickest speed any fairy has ever witnessed. Clarion called for her fast-flyers to chase after her, then Clarion followed that mysterious figure. When she got close, she gasped at what she saw...

* * *

><p>"Tinkerbell, use your new thingy and hook it around her!" Vidia shouted, Tinkerbell nodded and gave it a swing, but she missed because the fairy was at a really fast speed.<p>

"She's flying way too fast Vidia, you might have to try!" Tinkerbell replied

"Oh let me try dewdrop!" Silvermist replied gently, she pulled out a sparkling lotus and spread pixie dust around it.

"Alright my little dewdrop, see that new fairy flying at fast speed? Go circle around her and stop her fast speed okay?" Silvermist then released the lotus and it took about 3 minutes before the fairy slowed down. Everyone stared at her, but she just took the lotus and flew back to Summer Glades.

* * *

><p>Clarion was in the middle of Springtime Square when she saw Crystal lying on the ground with blood running out of her leg. Clarion didn't even flinch, she knew she was up to something.<p>

"Why are you here Crystal, you ruined my welcome ceremony." Clarion said standing there with her arms folded. Crystal spit blood out from her mouth while one hand was covering her leg.

"Clarion, I promise I'm not lying, and look at me, why would I lie to you if I were about to die?" crystal said weakly

"Because you aren't, now tell me why are you here?" Crystal took a deep breath

"You didn' kill me, I did this to myself. You are so much better than me Clarion, you have a wonderful sparrow man and two children who are willing to risk their lives for you..."

"You were the ones who killed them Crystal." Clarion said angrily

"Anyways, I was just so jealous that I stabbed myself and ate poison...I just wanted to come and tell you the truth before I died..." And with that, she collapsed onto the ground with multiple wounds bleeding, her eyes shut and she completely fell into a deep and forever sleep.

Clarion took a deep breath and threw balls of pixie dust onto her body, she didn't want a dead body in her kingdom. The pixie dust took her body and disappeared with it, Clarion then flew back to the ceremony.

* * *

><p>"What on earth is going on here?" Clarion questioned, no one listenend. Clarion put her hand on a nearby tree, maybe I should set some rules around here, this is a disaster ever since I got married, the ministers were correct, my sparrow man was such a big distraction all I ever cared about was him instead of my proper job. Clarion turned around angrily with fire in her eyes, and this calmed almost everyone.<p>

"Look at yourselves, it's been almost 3 seasons and without me you can't do anything, did anyone change the season, no there was not. Where are the preparations, where are the water-talents, the mist is rising high in Pixie Hollow and without you guys there will soon be a flood! What have you guys been doing, nothing is harvesting in the fall, there is almost no snow falling in the Winter and let's not even talk about Spring since none of you delivered it to the mainland! You guys are not the responsible fairies I know of, and on these looks, you never will be. You are all excused, Mary, finish the ceremony."

Clarion then disappeared into pixie dust, she knew yelling at her fairies had never been correct, but look at themselves, Pixie Hollow is a total disaster right now! Clarion appeared in her room and sat down on her bed, she looked out her window and into Summer Glades. That's strange, the water is higher than it's stupposed to be. Clarion immediately stood up, the water-talents haven't been taking away the mist! It's causing a flood, and without wasting another second, Clarion ran out of her room to warn her fairies and sparrow men...

**Author's note: What do you think, Clarion gave Pixie Hollow a lecture for the first time in like forever! The next chapter will be on the flood, probably the entire chapter but who knows? And to answer you questions, Crystal is now completely dead and you probably would have guessed that Crystal was jealous of Clarion this whole time...see ya in the next chapter! **


	36. Chapter 36

**Author's note: There is something very shocking in here that I didn't even think of, but here it is! But remember, everything I put in right now, I am thinking about doing something to it in the later chapters...so don't you worry! Alright now...enjoy!**

Chapter 36

Clarion used her fast-flying talent to fly over to Summer Glades, everyone was sitting either on the water surface or on large rocks in silence, no one has ever lectured them like that before, well all but Silvermist because she wasn't there. They were all shocked to see Clarion flying towards them in a fast speed.

"Water-talents, the mist is rising, there will be a flood any second, start pressing it down immediately!" They all saw how worried she was, so they quickly obeyed. Seconds later, the flood started and Clarion flew up just in time before the water hit her. She threw a bubble around each water-talent who was pressing down the water.

"Water-talents, these bubbles will only last 30 minutes, manage your time!" Clarion shouted, then she flew off towards the winter side.

* * *

><p>"Misty, there is no way we can do this, the pressure is way too strong!" Silvermist said<p>

"No, don't give up!" Misty said with sweat and hot tears comig down from her eyes and head, they gritted their teeth and continued pushing the water down, but their pixie dust was almost out...

* * *

><p>Clarion burst open the doors of the Ice Palace, "Milori, there..."<p>

"I know Clarion, Sled told me all about it, I'm calling my freezr fairies right now."

He hopped on his owl and flew away leaving Clarion standing there, she quickly realized there was way too much to be done than just stand here...and so she quickly flew back to Summer.

* * *

><p>The water was already to the base of the pixie dust tree and everyone knew that if pixie dust and water mixed together, well it wouldn't turn out too well. Clarion made a huge protection layer around the tree and once the freeze fairies arrived, Clarion told them to freeze the entire tree. Clarion then noticed how weak the water-talents were getting, then she realized that they were almost out of pixie dust.<p>

No one could get pixie dust right now unless they wanted to die, Clarion had to protect the last bits of her pixie dust because if she's out, then well she fades. She popped all of their bubbles and they all fell onto the ground.

"Water-talents, there is no way we can stop this unless a miracle happens..." Everyone knew exactly what she was thinking, if they were more responsible, then none of this would have happened and pixie hollow wouldn't be in danger...they had to do something. Before they could get up, they were already soaked from head to feet. They tried to breathe but water kept stilling their oxygen.

"Freeze talents, you are almost..." The freeze talents turned to see their beloved queen getting quick with a huge wave of water. She parted the waters so she could breathe, that's when she realized that water was leaking into the protection layer.

"Fairies and sparrow men, the water is leaking into the protection layer!" She said before the water became too strong for her to hold anymore, and she started gasping for air along with many other fairies as well.

* * *

><p>Lord Milori was ordering fairies to safety when the water came charging towards them, and within seconds, they were all gasping for air as well, but luckily they were all used to this kind of water they could survive up to 5 hours.<p>

* * *

><p>Fairies of every talent that still had pixie dust and weren't wet flew into the tree used their talent to block the water away from the pixie dust. The light-talents were put into emergency mode, they are now using their x-ray heat to evaporate all the water, that would cause them all to be sick but it was worth it. The water beat them to the pixie dust and everything went boom as tons of pixie dust roared from the tree and onto the land.<p>

Clarion was now quickly dried and pushed herself to not pass out. The pixie dust cut multiple wounds on her but she managed to help the light-fairies evaporate all the water and Clarion got sucked into the pixie dust river again...

Clarion released her Jade Arts and the pixie dust stopped, she immediately fell to the ground, the last thing or voice she heard was, "CLARION!" *darkness*

* * *

><p>Clarion blinked her eyes a couple of times before she opened them fully, she was in her bedroom and Milori was sitting on an edge of her bed. She gently nudged Milori and he immediately rushed over and hugged the daylights out of her.<p>

"Oh Clarion, I'm so glad you are okay." As much as Clarion wanted to hug him back, she knew that as the queen, she couldn't break Never Land's rules. Milori eventually let go and Clarion got off the bed and faced Milori.

"Milori, I really want you back, but as the queen, I can't go out and break the rules, or what will my fairies think of me? Now that we aren't together anymore, and both of our kids are gone, I think we should...put back with the border rule." Clarion hesitated to say that, but she knew she had to.

"Clarion, not again, please don't put back the rule, I literally died those 1,000 years without you." Milori said in tears

"I'm really sorry, but for the safety of you and I, I'm afraid this is our only choice. Things will go back to normal now, you will rule the winter side while I rule the warm side." Clarion then opened the door and flew away leaving Milori hanging his head...

* * *

><p>"Viola, please gather every single fairy from Pixie Hollow and gather them at the border immediately." Viola nodded and started shouting directions and blowing her horn, Clarion sadly looked at Milori as he approached the winter side. Within minutes, everyone was at the border, Clarion flew to where winter touched spring and began.<p>

"Attention fairies and sparrow men, I'm afraid I have some distressing news. From now on, I am putting back the rule that no warm fairy can cross into winter, and any winter fairy can't cross into spring. The rule begins now...and remember the punishment if you break it." Clarion finished, then she remembered Tinkerbell and Periwinkle, and suddenly realized how selfish she was.

"What did we do wrong Queen Clarion, why are you doing this?" Tinkerbell cried out and Periwinkle flew over to hug her tightly.

"I'm sorry Tinkerbell...but you'll have to say goodbye." This only made Tinkerbell cry harder and Periwinkle wouldn't let go. Clarion then threw some dust onto Periwinkle and pushed her into the winter side. Then Clarion made a pixie dust wall that couldn't be seen through and split pixie hollow, now no warm fairy would ever see anyone from the winter side anymore...especially Clarion.

**Author's note: Yep, Clarion brought back the rule that she broke a long time ago. This time she put a wall just in case Tinkerbell or Periwinkle breaks through, a wall only she can bring and go. This may be sad right now, but there is no other way unless I make it this sad right now...cheer up!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Author's note: I don't really have anything big to say about this chapter, read it and you will find out :)**

**ScarletPuppy83, thank you for the review, I just pm you and I answered you question in the review, well I asked you first but anyways, hope you like this one!**

Chapter 37

Clarion flew away after the wall shut down, "I'm so sorry Pixie Hollow." For the next few days, Clarion cried in her bed. Mary had to eventually saw open her door in order to get in there.

"Oh Clarion dear, look at you, you don't look very queenly now do you?" Mary said in a funny voice.

"Thanks Mary, but look at what a disaster I am right now, I've lost him and my children. Just because of me..." Clarion said getting out of bed and running into the bathroom, she put her head over the toilet and puked.

"Clarion, is there something you know that I don't?" Mary said after observing her puke. Clarion cleaned herself and walked out of the bathroom, "Yes Mary, but don't tell anyone. I'm pregnant." Mary was dead silent, "But how, and when?"

"I don't know Mary, I can't remember, it's been such a long time...I..." Clarion put her hands on her stomach, "I don't want this child."

"No Clarion, not again. Remember, do this for your two children that killed themselves for you, and do this for Milori and the rest of us!" But Clarion shook her head, "I'm done with all of this Mary, I don't want this child." She pushed pixie dust into her stomach as she started breathing heavily, Mary ran forward but Clarion froze her with pixie dust. After about 5 minutes, Clarion pulled out a little egg like thing that she surrounded with pixie dust.

"Clarion no, that's a fairy, don't do this!" Clarion then looked at the egg one more time before she squeezed her palms and the egg was gone, Mary was set free and she ran to Clarion.

"Clarion, I expected better from a queen."

"I know, but this baby can't get in the way of me ruling, or else it will become a distraction again!" Mary only stood there, "I better go visit Tinkerbell and see how she's doing, stay well Clarion." Clarion nodded as her best friend flew out of the door, she knew what she did was wrong, but what other option was there? She flew out of her room and into Springtime Square.

Every fairy was quietly working, but a single sound, even the animals were dead quiet. She decided to go to Tinkerbell's house, when she arrived, she noticed Mary just coming out, "How is she doing?"

"Not so good, she told me that she hated you." And with that, Mary flew away

"Tinkerbell dear, are you in here?" Clarion asked knocking on the door, but a pillow came flying her way, she ducked just in time.

"Tinkerbell, get down her right now." No one ever dared to hurt the queen, but she understood why she threw the pillow. Tinkerbell flew down but stayed a distance from her, "What do you want, do you want my life?" Tinkerbell screamed

"No Tinkerbell, I don't want your life." Clarion sighed

"Then what do you want!" she screamed that made Clarion feel heartbroken

"Nothing..."

"THEN GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" And with that, Tinkerbell pushed her out and slammed the door, Clarion could hear that she went back to screaming and crying, she took a deep breath and flew to the border. It was very quiet there, and the wall was doing a great job of keeping them separate. Clarion now really regretted her decision, everyone hated her, nobody liked her, some fairies are even trying to hurt her.

Clarion turned her head around and sighed, maybe if everyone hated her, then she would leave and everyone would get their wish. She looked at her kingdom one last time before disappearing into pixie dust and holding her breath...

* * *

><p>Milori was sitting on his bed in the Ice Palace, he couldn't believe that Clarion set the rule back again, he thought maybe she just didn't care about him anymore. He stood up and walked outside, he noticed that the clouds had darkened rain had started to fall. He sensed something was wrong and quickly ran to the border, but he was stopped by the wall.<p>

He started shouting for anyone in the warm seasons to hear him, but he soon realized that it was deadly quiet over there. He called his owl Archimedes over and he told him to fly over the great big wall. For what seemed like hours, they still weren't there, he figured that Clarion had made the wall taller than the sky in case anyone tried to fly over. He landed Archimedes and stood before the wall, there had to be someway to get across, there had to.

* * *

><p>Mary noticed the clouds darken and rain starting to fall, why would rain fall in the middle of Summer? Something had to be wrong, she got up and flew to Tinkerbell's house.<p>

"Hey Tinkerbell, is Queen Clarion in here?" Tinkerbell who had calmed down said, "She just left."

"Where did she go?" Mary said getting worried

"Why would I care..." Tinkerbell then slammed the door and Mary flew to the Pixie Dust Tree.

"Ministers, have you seen the Queen?" Mary yelled, then she saw the minister happily eating their lunch.

"MINISTERS!" They immediately turned around and calmed down when they saw who it was, "Hey Mary, come join us for lunch?" Sunflower said with a bright big smile

"Have any of you seen the Queen lately, after the border stuff?"

"No..." They all replied

"Oh wait, you wouldn't know because you guys are eating while you're supposed to be working! The Queen is missing!"

"WHAT?" Everyone shouted while Mary covered her ears

"The Queen is missing, the clouds only darken when something happens to the queen, and it only rains in this weather is something terrible has happened." Mary explained then charging towards the door. She flew to the border and screamed, "Anyone there?"

* * *

><p>Milori immediately stood up when he heard someone, "Who is it?" He yelled back<p>

"It's Mary, who is this?"

"This is Milori, what is happening?"

"Clarion is missing, that's why the clouds have darkened and something terrible is happening to her right now, that's why it's raining!" Mary shouted back

"You really can't find her anywhere, where was the last place you saw her?"

"In Tinkerbell's house trying to comfort her, but I don't know how it went because she is still very furious."

"There has to be a way to break this way Mary, go get Zarina and all her friends, tell Tinkerbell that this could help her see her sister again."

"Okay, be right back!"

* * *

><p>Mary zoomed off to Zarina's house, then gathered all her friends and at last, they flew to Tinkerbell's house.<p>

"Hey Tinkerbell, I need you to come to the border with me!" Mary said

"What good is that for me?"

"If you come and help us break down the wall, you'll see your sister again."

"Coming right away." They then flew to the border.

"Milori, I gathered all the girls, what is your plan?"

"Zarina, pull out some our your ice pixie dust and I think you know what to do next right?" Milori yelled back

"I do, thank you Lord Milori!"

Zarina opened a pouch of ice pixie dust, this was the extremely powerful one and if used wrong, then all around it shall die.

"Alright Silvermist, you're good at controlling water, you stand in front of me." Zarina pulled out the pixie dust and she and Silvermist each each end. Rosetta used a thin vine to tighten it, Then all of them expanded it to fit perfectly around the wall and then they let go.

They all watched as the pixie dust ate the wall slowly and within minutes, they could see the winter side and Milori again.

"Alright thank you so much girls, you are dismissed." Mary said and everyone flew away except Tinkerbell, "And yes Tinkerbell, you can go see your sister." Milori said with a grin.

Tinkerbell flew as quickly as she could to see her sister, but only halfway there, she heard a snap behind her and when she realized that she had forgotten her coat, all was too late...

**Author's note: If you are wondering when happiness will start, then your answer is in about a few more chapters, can't be precise but about 2-3 more chapters. And yep, Tinkerbell broke her wing, just one and not both which is a good thing. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Author's note: I know what you are all thinking, this chapter will have some happiness, but towards the end and this is not the final chapter, so don't you worry! Alright, talk to you at the end of the chapter :)**

**Yep, Clarion self-aborted D: You'll see that I'm going to need it for later purposes though.**

Chapter 38

Tinkerbell breathed heavily has she huddled together for warmth, she was feeling a little woozy and fell into the freezing snow.

* * *

><p>"Milori, did Tinkerbell just cross without her coat?" Mary suddenly asked<p>

"Oh my gosh she did!" They ran into winter to find Tinkerbell laying on the ground, they stood in shock as they saw her wing laying on the ground next to her. "Oh no...sweetie..." Mary crouched down and picked up her wing.

Milori knew what happened after he broke his wing, and now she will have to go through the same process that he went through, and it was not easy at all. Mary picked Tinkerbell up and flew back to the warm side. Milori looked up at the sky, where was Clarion, where was she when we all needed her?

* * *

><p>Tinkerbell woke up 1 hour later and realized that she was in the infirmary, "Mary, what am I doing in here?" Then she looked back and remembered, "Mary, am I done for?" Mary shook her head, "No Tinkerbell, I'm sure Queen Clarion has a cure to this."<p>

"Look at Lord Milori, for years and nothing has happened, I guess I'm going to need an owl now, why is it always me?" She stood up and walked to her house, Mary sighed as she exited the infirmary. Mary walked back to the border then suddenly realized, whenever Clarion is sad or mad, she will go to her sister's volcano! Without thinking, she started heading towards there.

Mary flew slowly and stared carefully at the waters when she noticed a little bit of yellow. She wasn't a water talent and if she goes in, she won't be able to fly. She threw a ball of pixie dust towards Pixie Hollow and within seconds, Silvermist came flying towards her.

"Silvermist, Queen Clarion is in here, please part the waters quickly." Silvermist parted the waters and Mary flew inside, within seconds, she came back up with Clarion in her arms.

"Come on now Silvermist, back to Pixie Hollow!" They flew back to Pixie Hollow immediately

* * *

><p>Milori crouched down beside Tinkerbell, who had just awoken.<p>

"Lord Milori, my wing...it's broken, forever." Milori only nodded, he looked up in the sky to see Mary. Mary put Clarion on the border and then Milori ran to her, "Clarion, what happened to you?"

"She tried to kill herself in the ocean, but we got her just in the nick of time." Mary explained, Milori thanked her and Silvermist. Clarion started to wake up and he helped her up, "How did you guys break down the wall?" Clarion stood up in shock

"Clarion, it's time you and I have a talk." Milori then pulled her aside.

"Clarion, why kill yourself?" Milori said

"Every since the rule went back into order, fairies everywhere wouldn't talk to me, and I've never felt that way. And I lost you and our children, what else is there to live for?" Clarion said with tears leaking out of her eyes, Milori gently wiped them away

"The only reason I continued to live was so I could see you more, but when you put the wall there, I felt like dying to, but I knew someday I would see you again, so I stayed alive." Milori explained

"I want everything to go back to normal, but we can't, the rule." Milori couldn't wait any longer, he grabbed Clarion's hand and led her to the pixie dust falls, where Viola had gathered everyone.

"Do you have any clue what just happened?" Milori said to everyone, they all shook their heads

"Well I'll tell you what, Queen Clarion..." Milori was cut off by Clarion

"Since so many things have happened in the past few seasons, I thinking Pixie Hollow could go through a change, a serious one. From now on, we are going to return to the way we started out, the warm and winter sides will be split forever, and I will rule over you guys once again, starting now." And with that, she lifted herself into the air and before anything happened, "Mom!"

Clarion was in shock, she looked up and saw Cailida and Mike flying towards them. She quickly set herself back onto the ground and opened her loving arms. Cailida ran into them hugging her mother tight, Mike ran into Milori's arms and hugged him tightly, everyone awed. Clarion caressed Cailida's cheeks with one hand, "How did you get here?" Clarion asked

"Legend says, if you kill the person who killed you, then you will become alive again. Thanks to you for executing Crystal, we are now alive again." Cailida smiled

"I had no idea, and I'm queen!"

"That doesn't matter know mom, we're back home again." They hugged one more time before Clarion hugged Mike and Milori did the same to Cailida.

"So what happened to Pixie Hollow when we were gone?" Mike asked, Tinkerbell and her friends took turns telling them everything that happened.

"Really mom, you splitting the seasons?" Cailida gasped

"I want everything to be the way it was again, forever and ever."

"No, think for us, I have friends in the winter side, and Tinkerbell's sister..." She gasped when she saw Tinkerbell's broken wing

"Oh Tinkerbell, your wing." She became even more confused when she saw her smile

"That's okay Cailida, remember I have a sister?" Cailida immediately cheered up, "Oh yeah, I knew that."

"No you didn't, you cared about me!" Tinkerbell said happily

"Oh course I care about you, you're my bestie!" The two fairies hugged and they all flew to the winter side. They all watched as Tinkerbell and Periwinkle's wings were put together, after a long bright glow, Tinkerbell's wings were once again healed. The hugged and flew off happily.

"Mom, see what you're going to take away if you split the seasons, just because you and dad are divorced, doesn't mean you have to take happiness away from everyone else who doesn't deserve it!" Cailida said sadly, "I wish you would understand me."

"I do understand you, I did all of this just to see the real you, and now that you have proven to me you are a true princess, you get your wish." Clarion then sent a wave of pixie dust across pixie hollow and everything became alive again. Cailida and her friends jumped up and squeeled with happiness as they ran off to enjoy themselves...

**Author's note: Yayyyyyyyyyyy, I told you things would get better! You just had to wait and have the patience, just an FYI, this is not the final chapter, there are more coming! See you then, bye!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Author's note: I really don't have anything to say in this chapter, just hope you enjoy it :)**

**ScarletPuppy83: Thank you for the review, and I'm glad you are liking this story, and yeah, it can be pretty sad. **

Chapter 39

Cailida and her friends ran into her room, they jumped on her bed as they screamed with happiness, no one has been this happy for seasons, it felt great to let it out. Suddenly Cailida stopped, "Hey guys, how about you help me write a new song!"

"That would be so amazing!" Rosetta said also stopping

"What should it be about?" Fawn asked

Cailida sat down on the bed, "I don't know, what do you guys think?"

"How about a song writing the adventure you went through, and pixie hollow and oh, also us!" Tinkerbell said sitting down to.

"That's a great idea Tink, and I'm pretty sure Pixie Hollow could use some happiness right now, alright, go get my paper and ink, let's start this writing!" They all screamed again and started writing with joy and delight.

* * *

><p>Clarion and Milori were walking back into the pixie dust tree when Milori suddenly stopped<p>

"Clarion, we need to talk." Clarion stopped to and faced him

"Milori, as much as I want everything to go back to the way it was, I can't break the rules...I'm..." She was cut off by Milori, who stepped forward and kissed her cheek. She was left speechless, how much she missed his touch, his kiss, the way he wraps his arm around her waist. She wanted him back, and she was going to get him back. She flew up into the sky to find the King and Queen of Never land, but not her parents though...someone else.

* * *

><p>After about 30 minutes, the song was complete. The girls sighed and dropped onto the bed laughing, "I really miss how we used to hang out all the time." Cailida said.<p>

"You guys want to go rehearse it?" Silvermist asked

"Oh course we do." Cailida said smiling, they got up and started making posters and making announcements. Their performance was going to be in one week! Once they got to the rehearsing room, Cailida got up on the stage and her friends got into position with the lighting and on stage events.

"Are you ready?" Cailida asked winking an eye

"Ready if you are pop star." Tinkerbell said

"One, two three..." Cailida started and began to sing...her friends flew around creating images with pixie dust and lighting. Once they were done, "That was amazing Cailida!" Vidia flew up to her, Cailida, who was out of breath, "Thank you Vidia!"

"Want to go grab a smoothie?" Tinkerbell asked

"You bet, race you there!" Vidia challenged, everyone laughed, they all knew that she was the quickest flyer in all of Pixie Hollow

"Worth a try sister!" Tinkerbell said, and soon enough, they were speeding off.

* * *

><p>Clarion appeared in front of the pearl castle, where the royals lived. She walked inside and found the royal couple in their thrones.<p>

"You highnesses, I'm the Queen of Pixie Hollow and I have come far and wide to ask you a favor." The Queen motioned for her to rise, and she did.

"And what favor would that be, my dear?" The Queen asked gently

"You see, my sparrow man and I got a divorce, but now I really want him back, but the rules..." Clarion stopped and looked at them

"So how did you exactly divorce with him."

"This fairy named Crystal came and he cheated on me, but little did I know that he cheated on me so he could protect me. But all was too late, and I feel really bad right now, I miss him so much." Clarion said with tears leaking out of her eyes.

"Oh Clarion, that's so sweet, so what are you asking."

"For you to possibly...change the rules a bit?" The Queen looked at the King, who shrugged

"I guess this is fairy talk, I better leave." And the King left the room

The Queen walked towards Clarion, "You must feel awful right now dear."

"I do"

"I'm really sorry, but I'm afraid I'm not the one who made that rule!"

"Then who made it, I have to talk to him/her!" Clarion demanded, the queen only smiled

"Deep in the forbidden forest lies a secret tunnel, go through and into there and you will find a troll king. He is the one who makes all the rules for Never Land, but he wishes for no visitors, so good luck." And with that, the queen disappeared

"But how do I get to the forbidden forest, all I know is that is the largest forest in all of Never Land!" Clarion shouted into the thin air, no reply

"Maybe I don't have to go, maybe my pixie dust friend can go bring him to me..." Clarion said reaching her hand into her dress, she sucked out some pixie dust and threw it into the air, and soon it vanished.

* * *

><p>Cailida and her friends reached the Pixie Hollow smoothie shop, they all sat down on a big table. Cailida ordered a pineapple smoothie, Fawn ordered an orange smoothie, Tinkerbell ordered an apple smoothie, Vidia ordered a grape smoothie, Silvermist ordered a blueberry smoothie, Iridessa ordered a lemon smoothie and Rosetta ordered a strawberry smoothie.<p>

The waiter smiled knowing that the color of their smoothie had to do something with the color of their talent, all the girls laughed when he walked away.

"Did you see his face?" Vidia said slapping the table!

"I know right, that was the weirdest face I ever saw!" Cailida smiled. Soon enough, the waiter brought their smoothies and they all began slurping happily. "How's your sister Tinkerbell, it's been like forever!" Cailida asked

"Well, I didn't really see her..."

"But I thought you recovered you wing with her!" Cailida said

"Yeah, but she didn't look like she wanted to talk, so I left..."

"Well of course she wouldn't, if my sister broke her wing, I would not be talking either!" Cailida said moving closer to Tinkerbell.

"Thanks Cailida, you are a true princess..." Cailida hugged Tinkerbell and they continued laughing and talking.

* * *

><p>Clarion was brought in front of the troll, he was about 10 times her size, but she wasn't afraid, size doesn't matter.<p>

"Um Mr. Troll, do you know why I'm here today?" Clarion said slowly

"Of course I do."

"So can you change the rule?"

"If everyone was that nice..." The troll said sitting down

"What's wrong?" Clarion asked walking closer

"I was the prince of Never Land..."

"Wait, what do you mean by was?"

"Let me finish, anyways, I was the prince but my parents changed me into a troll..." Clarion was shocked

"Why?"

"Well they wanted to be King and Queen forever and rule forever, but they couldn't kill me, so they turned me into a troll and sent me to a place where I would do the work for them and they would sitll be King and Queen, somewhere no one would ever find me."

"That's terrible, you must be really tired then!" Clarion said putting a hand on the troll.

"Yes, I only get about 3 hours of sleep each night and I'm so happy that you could be here today, first fairy I ever saw for 2 whole years."

"Come back with me, to Pixie Hollow, I'll keep you safe..." Clarion smiled

"I can't, but I will change the rule for you." He signed a paper and handed it to Clarion, when Clarion touched the paper, shimmers of pixie dust came out of her body and they traveled towards the troll. They swirled around him and within seconds, he turned back into the handsome prince he was, except now a bit older.

"Oh my gosh, I don't know what to say, thank you so much!" Clarion hugged him, when she put her arms around him, she felt something, like a paper. She pulled it out and read it, her face immediately frowned.

"Your birthday is July 7th?" He nodded letting go

"How old are you?"

"I'm 17 years old."

"That's weird, are you sure your parents are the Queen and King?"

"Well that's what I told them, even though i don't look like them at all..."

"My sparrow man and I had two sons and one daughter, our first son disappeared when he was a baby, like he was kidnapped. And the other son and daughter are with me right now." His eyes sparkled open

"What's your name?" Clarion asked

"My name is Justin..."

"That was my son's name...could it be true? Let me see you left shoulder..." He pulled open his sweater a bit and Clarion gasped when he saw that mark, "You are my long lost son!"

"How do you know?"

"That mark, every first son of a Queen has a mark shaped like a heart on their left shoulder forever, to show that they will rule when we fade." Clarion explained

"So you are my...mother?" Clarion nodded, he ran into her waiting arms and they hugged, Clarion had a few tears leak out of her eyes while she stroked his hair. "Come back to Pixie Hollow with me, and see the rest of the family." He nodded and they flew away, when they reached Pixie Hollow, he gasped.

"Wait til you meet your siblings and father!"

They walked to Clarion's room and found Milori sitting on their bed, when he saw another sparrow man walking behind Clarion, he stood right up.

"Milori, this is Justin, our first son!" Milori stood there shocked

"Are you sure, where did you find him?" Clarion then told him the whole entire story, including they could get married again.

"That's great Clarion, and welcome back Justin!" Milori said hugging him. Justin walked out of their room.

"Clarion, we really are together again?" Milori asked

Clarion kissed him on the cheek, "Does that answer your question?" Milori smiled and wrapped his arms around her and they kissed until the sun went down...

**Author's note: Just in case you are wondering, there will be no more surprising things happening, just in case you were wondering. And yep, Justin if their oldest son and Clarion and Milori got back together yaya!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Author's note: There is something pretty surprising in this chapter, just a heads up. Hopefully you'll like it...talk to you at the end then! Also to answer ScarletPuppy83, Clarion will not explain about her self-abortion but I can certainly pm you if you would like to know. Also Cailida's talent is everything, including the warm and winter sides since her parents are Clarion and Milori.**

**Hope that answers your question :)**

Chapter 40

"Where did Justin go?" The Queen shouted, the King came running in.

"What happened?"

"Clarion, Clarion must have taken him and realized that was her child, I'm getting him back..." And with that, she disappeared into silver pixie dust.

* * *

><p>Clarion and Milori walked out of their room and into Summer Glades, to check to the progess of Summer.<p>

Cailida and her friends were playing in the water when suddenly, dark clouds covered the sky and a fairy came flying down towards them...

"Hey Queen Clarion, let's just get straight to the point now, give me back Justin this instant."

"Justin is my child, you're lucky I'm not getting angry at you right now for stealing my son for 17 years." Clarion said stepping forward, "You aren't getting him back, I will do whatever it takes to make that wish come true."

"Oh, whatever it takes hun?" The Queen said evily, she pulled a net covered in bats. Clarion gasped and immediately fell onto the ground screaming in pain. Whenever bats were close to the queen, they would become weak and in pain. Cailida climbed out of the glades with her friends and stood by her screaming mother, "Wha have you done!"

The Queen laughed, "Oh, what are you going to do about it?" Cailida smiled and stood in front of her mother and faced the queen, "You stole my brother, and now you are planning to hurt my mother, what kind of a fairy are you?"

"A kind that can get married and doesn't divorce and have such a narrow heart." She glared at Clarion and continued, "Well you see, in my hands are nets made out of pixie dust and bats attached to them, if you want your mother to survive, you will come with me."

"To where?" Cailida asked

"My beloved son is about your age, and he needs a bride." Caildia screamed, "Never, I'm not going to marry your son! No ew!"

"That, or your mother dies." The Queen said...

Cailida looked at her mother, who was still screaming while holding her stomach. "I'm going with you." And with that, she disappeared with the evil Queen. This only made Clarion scream harder, and Milori only held her harder.

* * *

><p>Cailida appeared in the cloud kingdom, she was thrown onto the ground by the queen.<p>

"Oh Tom, you can come out now and meet your future bride!" A brown haired sparrow man walked into the room. Cailida's jaw opened wide, he is the most handsome sparrow man she's ever seen. But still, she didn't feel getting married because she is only 14 years old after all! He walked to her, "How are you my lady?" But Cailida backed up

"I know that trick, last time I fell for someone I ended up killing that person." He immediately stood up and walked backwards.

"Oh I'm sorry your highness, but I'm not like that."

"Well We'll see about that..."

They walked into a ballroom and there was ballet music playing, he reached out his hand, "Would you like a dance?"

"Why not, haven't danced in like forever!" She put her hand in his, he grabbed her waist and they started dancing ballet. They danced happily for about 30 minutes before they finished by picking her up in the finishing position. Then he set her down, they took a deep breath. "Wow, I haven't danced so happily in so many years!" Cailida said with joy.

"Me to, my mother is always telling me what to do or what not to do, getting a bit annoying apparently." He said

"I know what you are going through, I really want to help, but I just can't get married to you right now." Cailida said

"I know, I didn't want to marry anyone either, but she forced me...but we can still dance right?" They both smiled.

"Maybe this wasn't so bad after all..." Cailida smiled, he put his arm around her waist and they continued to dance until the sun went down and the moon came up.

* * *

><p>"Clarion dear, how are you feeling?" Milori asked finally being able to stand her up.<p>

"I'm fine, but I need to tell you something...not about Cailida."

"What is it?"

"I was pregnant...but I got angry and I sucked her out..." Clarion explained, Milori's face immediately went pale

"Clarion, that's our child, how could you mess with her life?" Milori said

"Sweetie, it all happened just so fast...I'm so sorry." She turned and walked away, Milori turned around and grabbed her arm.

"Clarion, I don't care about that, I'm just glad that I'm here with you now." Clarion smiled

"Thanks darling, that's just one of the many reasons why I love you so much..." She kissed him before walking to the summer glades.

* * *

><p>Cailida and Tom crashed onto the floor with laughter and exhaustion. "Oh Tom, that was so tiring!" Caildia said laughing. But their happiness soon ended when the queen busted into the room, they immediately sat up.<p>

"What have you two been doing, aren't you supposed to be getting married?" The Queen said through gritted teeth.

"Um mother, actually, Princess Cailida and I have decided to cancel the wedding, and just date." Tom stood up and said

"You can't cancel a wedding, only the Queen can!"

"Actually your highness, based on the laws, a princess of prince of anywhere can change the laws to, just like the son you kidnapped to do all your work for you and your sparrow man." The queen was speechless, she came stomping forward but Tom stood in front of Cailida.

"Tell me the truth, was I taken by you to?" Tom asked quietly

"No, I raised you and you were the one who came out of my womb!"

"How can I know that you are telling the truth?" Tom asked

"You don't, because you are coming with me right now to get dressed, maids, get Caildia dressed and they will be a couple within 10 minutes!" The queen barked as she drove Tom out of the ballroom. Cailida stared at him with love eyes as the maids hauled her to the dressing room.

Within 20 minutes, Cailida was walking down the aisle, there were three swords pointed at her so she could only do what they said. She planned to save her martial arts for when the wedding began. The minister began reading all that stuff and said, "You may now kiss the bride." Tom looked at Caildia, who twinkled her eye, Tom understood and said, "I object to this wedding."

"And so do I, why must I marry a man I do not love?" Caildia said

"Of course you love each other, then why were you dating and dancing?" The Queen barged in, everyone oohed them and looked closely at them.

"Please your highness, we do love each other, but only in a dating matter. We are way too young to get married and we want to make the right decision." Cailida explained lifting up her veil.

"No Cailida, you put that veil back down and Tom, kiss her immediately!" The Queen yelled

"Please your highness, don't make my martial arts come out!" Caildia said

"You plus martial arts equals...no possible and now more kissing than talking!" She laughed evilly. Tom walked down the aisle and faced his mother, "I honestly think you kidnapped me, just like you did to Cailida's brother." Tom said, the queen's smiled immediately turned into an angry expression. She shoved Tom onto the floor and grabbed Cailida by the collar.

"Go kiss him now!" She threw Cailida onto Tom, who blacked out.

"Tom, oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" Cailida said getting off of Tom, she soon realized that he had passed out. Cailida stood up and faced the queen, "You hurt him, how dare you."

"Oh what are you going to do, it's not like you know any martial arts or anything." The queen smirked

"You said it, not me." Cailida then took off all her bobby pins and chucked them at the queen, the busted her dress open and revealed her ballet dress, everyone gasped. Cailida regained her position and waited for a scream, but nothing happened...

**Author's note: Where do you think those bobby pins went, or what the queen did to them? Hint *hint* you are welcome! Hopefully you are enjoying this story so far, please review and tell me what you think!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Author's note: Something pretty awesome happens in this chapter, read to find out! I'll talk to you at the end, I promise.**

Chapter 41

Cailida looked as the bobby pins were caught in the queen's hands, "You can't get rid of me so easily, I was nominated for queen because I know the most martial arts in this place!" The queen said.

"Then do you know the most dancing?" Cailida asked raising an eyebrow...

"No, but who needs dancing to live?" The queen said harshly

Cailida looked the ballerinas, who looked very offended.

"Well, then may I have this dance?" Cailida asked

"Fine, let's see you fail."

"Let's make a deal, if I dance for a straight 5 hours, you let us go and never bother us again. If I can't dance for 5 hours without resting, then you do whatever you want with us, me and Tom." Caildia said helping Tom up, who agreed.

"No, make it 10 hours!"

"Fine, but will you stay awake for that long?" Cailida teased

"Now, or never Cailida..." The Queen threatened

"May we have some music at least?" Tom asked, The queen pushed some musicians together and they started playing.

"Start right now!" The queen yelled

Tom smiled as he grabbed Cailida's slender waist, she put her hand in his as they started dancing. For the first few hours everything was perfect, but towards the end, Tom was getting a little tired...

"Cailida, I can't keep up..." Tom said tiredly

"Tom you can do it, think of what terrible things will happen if we don't reach our time!" Cailida said

"Oh, do I hear something, is someone getting a little tired?" The Queen said standing up.

"We're perfectly fine your highness!" Caildia shouted

They struggled through the next few hours, and there were only 3 hours left.

"Tom, you can do it, believe in yourself." Cailida soothed.

The Queen was getting angry, she stood right up and chucked the bobby pins at Cailida. Cailida, caught them with one hand and Tom grabbed her waist so she wouldn't fall down, "Tom, we might have to do some martial arts now, don't let go of me no matter what happens okay, I'll protect us." Tom nodded and they continued to dance as Caildia chucked the bobby pins on the ground.

She screamed as she felt something go into her back, she touched it and felt something slice her back. It turned out that the queen had sent a sword through her back, and made a very heavy slice...

Tom and Cailida both screamed because the sword sliced Tom's fingers. "Cailida, 30 more minutes!" Tom said taking deep breaths.

"Tom, I...can't make it, I'm losing too much blood!" And with that, Caildia fell onto the ground. Everyone gasped as Cailida tried to heal her wound. Tom let go of her as he fell to the ground, his fingers were sliced up and his hands were covered in blood.

"Cailida, I'm so sorry, are you okay?" Tom asked taking deep breaths

"I'm fine, but you're starting to get blurry..." Cailida said, Tom quickly got a cloth and wrapped it around his hands, then he picked Cailida up and was about to flu out the door when the queen blocked them.

"Oh sweetie, you aren't going anywhere, remember the deal?" She said harshly.

"You highness, please...Cailida is about to die!" Tom said panicking.

"Exactly what I want to see, lay her down in front of me..." The Queen, also known as Talia, said.

"No, you're going to have to go through me first." Tom said protectively.

"Well, that's won't be too hard will it?" Talia said throwing two swords directly at them...

* * *

><p>Clarion was visiting Summer Glades when she suddenly felt her heart stop, she put her hand over her chest as she fell into the water. Silvermist noticed her and she quickly flew to her. She parted the waters as Misty dragged her out, they layed her down on the ground.<p>

"Queen Clarion, are you alright?" Silvermist asked

"Thank you Silvermist and Misty, for saving me." Clarion said drying herself.

"You are welcome, anytime!" They said as they flew off.

Clarion stood up and brushed her dress. She decided this dress was getting too old, she swirled her hands and her golden gown turned into a pink knee-high dress. Then waved her hands and her flats turned into pink ballet shoes and her hair was let down. Milori was walking by her and he suddenly stopped, his jaw dropped, he never saw a even prettier fairy than her.

"May I have this dance, my lady?" Milori said putting out his hand, Clarion faced him.

"That was really fast, but the pleasure is my." Clarion put her hand in his and he put his hands on her waist.

"I remember I used to dance all the time when I was a princess." Clarion said beginning to swirl her feet.

"I don't really dance, but I do know how to dance ballet, well a little bit." Milori said with a laugh, they continued to dance for 5 minutes when Clarion suddenly stopped.

"Milori, I just remembered, Cailida got taken away by Talia!" Milori let go of her hand

"Well what are we going to do?" Milori asked

"Just wait, I know Cailida is a smart fairy, she's save me and Pixie Hollow all together, I'm sure she'll save herself this time." Then Clarion walked away to her bedroom.

* * *

><p>Cailida saw two swords coming towards them, she rolled out of Tom's arms and stood in front of them. She quickly pulled out a fan, sprinkled some pixie dust on it and started to fan it. The two swords back up and went in Talia's direction, and within moments, everyone heard a faint scream. It turned out to be Talia's scream, they walked towards her and saw blood coming out of her stomach.<p>

"Curse you Cailida, you will die in pain one day!" Talia said

"Well I won't die before you for sure." Cailida said holding her wound and taking deep breaths. Talia died in a few minutes and Cailida immediately fell into Tom's arms.

"Tom, I don't think I'm going to make it..." Cailida said weakly

"You are going to make it, I'm taking you back to Pixie Hollow right now!" Tom said picking her up and flying out of the door.

* * *

><p>They soon reached Pixie Hollow and Cailida's eyes were closed, but she was still breathing.<p>

"Cailida, you're safe and home." Tom said putting her on the ground, he stood up and yelled for anyone.

* * *

><p>Clarion was in her room when she suddenly heard a yell, she was sure she heard this sound before, so she quickly leaped out of bed and ran to the bottom of the pixie dust tree. She found a sparrow man standing beside a fairy laying on the ground. She moved closer and realized that fairy was Cailida, she ran towards her.<p>

"Cailida, Oh my spring, how did this happen?" Clarion asked in shock, she looked at Tom, who explained everything to her.

"We got to get you to the infirmary quickly, the wound is getting bigger by the second and it looks like it is already infected!" Clarion used pixie dust to raise Cailida and then took her away. Tom wondered, if she was the queen, why couldn't she heal her? So he quickly ran after them to find the answer to his question.

Once the nurses were checking Cailida, Clarion stepped outside to find Tom standing in front of the door.

"Thank you so much Tom, for bringing her back as soon as possible." Clarion said gently

"Your welcome your highness, but I was wondering, since you are the queen, why can't you heal Cailida?" Tom asked thoughtfully

"You're not the only one who has asked me that question. Yes, I have a lot of power, but when we are dealing with wounds this bad, the result is normally better if it is treated by fairies and sparrow men who take months to study the process of healing the wounds, and I am not that skilled at every talent, these fairies know what they are doing and what's best for the injured, so hopefully that answers your question." Clarion finished

"Yeah, thanks Queen Clarion. Pixie Hollow is very beautiful." Tom said

"Thank you Tom, so you and Cailida were dancing for 9 1/2 hours, ballet?" Clarion asked

"Yeah, it wasn't very fun though, it was very painful." He was very careful to hide his hands, but Clarion noticed.

"Sweetie, let me see your hands, now." He slowly showed her his hands and Clarion gasped.

"Cailida wasn't the only one who got hurt, quickly, get inside the infirmary!" Clarion told the nurses and they quickly dragged him in. Clarion rubbed her forehead as they closed the door, how could this have happened, and so quickly? She flew back to her room and stared at the family portrait, who was that Tom boy, she knew she had seen him somewhere, but where? And when?

**Author's note: Yep, they killed Talia and Cailida's whole back is all sliced up by the sword and so are Tom's fingers and hands. And Clarion claims that she has seen Tom somewhere, but she doesn't know where or when...please review!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Author's note: I'm just going to tell you, Clarion finds out that she is pregnant and there will be a short little description of the birth because she can't wait 9 months so she uses pixie dust to make the baby ready and she gives birth to her baby using the powerful pixie dust. Pretty cool, hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter, which I think you might :) Enjoy!**

**ScarletPuppy83, this chapter, well the birth part is dedicated to you. Clarion gets pregnant again and she will give birth, it does kind of feel weird making Clarion self-abortion but you know, have to do it the story way. If you have any questions just leave a review or pm me whenever you need :)**

Chapter 42

Clarion put on her winter coat and headed towards the Ice Palace, ever since that divorce, Clarion and Milori have never been the same, even though they reunited, they could never be the same again.

She knocked on the door and after a few seconds, Milori opened it.

"Clarion, what are you doing here?" Milori asked

"I need to talk to you about something, is that okay?"

"Yeah, come on in!" Clarion walked inside and faced him.

"Milori, Cailida's back has been sliced up and she's in the infirmary right now. But the weird thing is, there is this sparrow man named Tom and I'm sure I've seen him somewhere, but I can't put my finger on it. Do you happen to know his by any chance?" Clarion asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, but is Cailida alright, how's her back?"

"Cailida is getting checked up, and I'm pretty sure she'll do fine." Clarion explained, Milori sighed

"Good, that's always good news to hear she's recovering." Milori replied

"Alright thanks Milori, I'll see you tomorrow then?" Milori nodded and Clarion walked outside, she took a deep breath as she closed the door. Then she headed back towards the infirmary, when she got in, she saw both of them laying on the beds.

"Hey Marla, how are they doing?" Clarion asked the nurse

"Oh your highness, they are doing great, all they need it some rest. But I need to talk to you about Cailida, outside..." Marla's expression turned into a serious one when she started talking about Cailida, Clarion then led her outside.

"Queen Clarion, Cailida is doing fine and she'll still remain alive, but the problem is, the wound on her back is really big and no healing-talent has ever seen a wound that big, until now. So I'm thinking, she might have to stay resting for about 6 months before she can stand up." Clarion's jaw dropped, "6 months!?"

Marla nodded, "I'm sad to say so, it's the only way for her to stay healthy, and we put her asleep right now, she needs all the rest she can possibly get." Clarion nodded her head with a long sigh, "6 months, how could this happen so quickly?" She muttered quietly

"I'm so sorry, but we'll take extra good care of her, we promise." Clarion turned around and smiled, "Thank you so much Marla." Then Marla flew back inside leaving Clarion all by herself.

"Wow, 6 months, that's terrible!" Clarion examined, then she suddenly felt pain in her stomach. She clutched her stomach and she bent down screaming and yelling.

* * *

><p>Marla just came out of the bathroom when she heard someone scream outside, she quickly flew outside and saw the queen clutching her stomach. She quickly ran to her, "Queen Clarion, are you alright?" Marla asked<p>

"I don't know, my stomach started hurting out of the blue!" Clarion screamed

"Here, let's get you checked up." Marla called a few more healing-talents and they carried Clarion inside and put her on a bed. "Watch her, I'm going to get the x-ray machine." Marla said already taking off.

Moments later, she lifted up Clarion's shirt to reveal her stomach. Then she squirted some jelly onto her stomach and put the long stick with a paddle over it. When Marla saw the results, she gasped nearly dropping the stick.

"What's wrong with me?" Clarion asked calming down

"Do you want to hear the news?" Marla asked nervously

"Yes, I need to know!"

"You're...you're pregnant." Marla said slowly, Clarion's jaw dropped

"I'm what?" Clarion wiped the jelly off of her stomach as she got out of the bed.

"How could I be pregnant?" Clarion asked Marla, who shook her head.

"Do you want me to tell Lord Milori?" Marla asked

"No, I don't want him to know..." Clarion said

"Then when do you think is the appropriate time to tell him?"

"After I give birth..."

"What, you're not planning to tell you own sparrow man?" Marla asked

"I can't, ever since the divorce and then reuniting, we just haven't been that close ever since, it's awkward, but it's better this way." Then she looked at Cailida, then her pregnant baby.

"I can't have another child, it's too much for me to bear." Clarion said

"No your highness, having another child means more love and affection, it might even bring you and Lord Milori closer!" Clarion smiled and shook her head.

"No sweetie, our love is over, but we somehow are still married." Clarion said putting her hand on Marla's shoulder, "Thank you so much for everything, I really appreciate everything you're doing dear." Then Clarion disappeared into pixie dust.

* * *

><p>Clarion appeared in her room, she put her hands on her stomach.<p>

"How is this possible, how can I be pregnant?" Clarion asked, then she decided she didn't want to wait nine months before she saw her baby. She put her hands on her flat stomach as she released pixie dust into it, it grew larger by the second and soon, it looked like she was ready to give birth. She lied herself down on her bed once she got ready a spot for the baby.

She pulled down her ballerina dress as she released more pixie dust into her stomach. She started screaming as she felt the baby start heading out, she continued releasing dust until her baby was all the way out. She cleaned herself then her baby, she gently used pixie dust to clean her and then she wrapped the newborn in a pink little blanket. She put her to sleep as she cleaned up her bed, then she quickly took a shower.

When she was done, she sat on the bed as she put the baby in her arms.

"I think I'm going to call you, Sunshine." Sunshine had beautiful brown hair, hazelnut eyes and rosy red cheeks.

"Sunny, mommy is going to keep you a secret, no one is going to know about you, and you are not going to know anyone besides me...I'm going to make you a separate tower in the middle of the forbidden tower. Mommy will visit you every night and possibly sometime in the day when I'm done with my royal duties. Okay?" Sunshine smiled as Clarion got up and flew into the night.

Once she reached the gloomy forest, she waved her arms and a tower appeared. She put Sunny into her crib and kissed her forehead.

"Alright my darling, go to sleep. Tomorrow is a big day!" Then Clarion bathed Sunny quickly and they soon fell asleep together.

* * *

><p>The next morning came quickly and Clarion was tired to death due to Sunny crying all night. She got out of bed and put her hair in its normal bun, then she made some milk and fed it to Sunny. Once she was asleep, Clarion set her back in the crib.<p>

"Alright dear, mommy is going to work, you stay here and be a good little girl and I will come back when it's lunch time okay?" Clarion kissed her forehead then flew out of the tower. She put an invisible layer of protection around it so if anything tries to sneak inside, then they will get drowned into the lake and the layer will notify Clarion immediately.

She smiled as she flew back to Pixie Hollow.

* * *

><p>She put her hands on the bark of the pixie dust tree and pixie dust came running into her body and soon enough, she was refilled with energy. She smiled as she saw fairies beginning to go to work. She flew to the infirmary to check on Cailida and Tom.<p>

"Hey Marla, how are you doing dear?" Clarion asked nicely

"I'm fine, what about you and the baby?"

"Oh the baby is fine, thank you, but please don't tell anyone about this okay, not one word." Clarion said raising an eyebrow.

"My lips are sealed your highness, Cailida and Tom are doing much better today." Clarion smiled as she flew outside, she took a deep breath but it was soon ruined when she felt a tingle in her body. Someone or something had touched the invisible layer that surrounded the tower...

**Author's note: You are so welcome, another cliffhanger! Did you expect that Clarion would be hiding Sunny just like Rapunzel? Well I'm kind of using that idea but you'll see that I'm going to need it later. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Author's note: I really don't have anything to say for this chapter, I say all of it at the end, so as usual, hope you like it :)**

**ScarletPuppy83, you are very welcome, but don't kill me for this chapter, it might be a little...sad.**

**Heyy, thank you so much for your reviews. I know they don't show up, but I can still see whenever someone leaves a review in my emails, so thank you!**

Chapter 43

Clarion quickly flew back to the tower, but she didn't see anything, or anyone. She searched for a long time before she opened the invisible layer and went inside, but what she didn't know is, something followed her in there. She climbed up the stairs and found Sunny sleeping peacefully in her crib, Clarion sighed and went back to Pixie Hollow.

* * *

><p>Clarion went to the dining hall since it was lunch time. Milori was already sitting there with all the ministers and Clarion overheard something:<p>

"You know, I think Clarion is hiding something." Sunflower said

"I don't know, but she has been acting a bit odd these days." Redleaf said

"Yeah, and she barely even talks to me now, and we're married!" Milori said

"Don't worry about that Milori, I'm sure Clarion still loves you, she doesn't express it very well now." Snowflake said with a gentle touch on the shoulder

"Thanks Snowflake, why is everything changing so fast?" Milori said, then the serving-talents brought out the food.

"Well, bon appetite!" Milori said smiling, everyone laughed.

* * *

><p>Clarion sighed, looks like she wasn't hiding her emotions very well. She was starving, she hasn't been eating for 5 whole days! She walked up to her bedroom and made a small bowl of soup for herself. She got a spoon and started drinking it, on her third spoon, she felt her whole body grow weak. She dropped her spoon on the ground and quickly flew outside.<p>

She bust into the dining hall, "Has anyone seen Tinkerbell and Mary?" Everyone raised an eyebrow, then Milori walked to her.

"No sweetie, why, are you okay?" He asked very concerned

"I...never mind, I have to go..." She said between breaths then quickly ran out of the room leaving Milori and the ministers speechless.

* * *

><p>Clarion sat on a rock in the Summer Glades and made a water bubble around herself. She opened her mouth so she could breathe better, she didn't know that a ton of fairies had gathered around her bubble. She suddenly felt like she wanted to see her Sunny, so she disappeared.<p>

* * *

><p>Once Clarion got to the tower, she almost fainted when she saw what was in front of her. Sunny was gone, Clarion searched everywhere but she still couldn't find Sunny anywhere.<p>

"Sunny, where are you sweetie, this is mommy!" Clarion was getting really worried, she pushed things out of her way as she looked for her baby and continuing to scream for Sunny. After about 10 minutes, she sank to the ground and buried her face in her hands.

"All this time, I knew someone was here, but I didn't care, and they took you away. I'm so sorry..." Clarion said through tears, she stood up and continued to search outside for her precious child, but she was no where to be found. Clarion took a deep breath and destroyed the invisible layer bit by bit then burned it to ashes. She gritted her teeth as she broke down the tower as well.

After all that was done, she flew back to Pixie Hollow.

* * *

><p>Milori and the ministers were still eating lunch quietly when Clarion walked into the room. They all looked at her, her face was red and puffed up and her hair was all messed up, and her cheeks were tear stained.<p>

"Sweetie, what happened?" Milori said

"Look at what you've done!" Clarion said biting her lip

"What did I do?"

"You made me pregnant and now I've lost my child!" Clarion screamed through tears, the room was dead silent except for her weeps.

"What, I never, you need to tell me the full story!" Milori yelled

"I gave birth to Sunny 2 days ago and I kept her hidden because it wouldn't feel right to take care of her in Pixie Hollow, and I wanted her to be mine. And someone broke into the invisible layer I created to protect the tower that she was in, and that person who broke in stole her and I can't find her anywhere!" Clarion stomped on her feet

"Clarion, how could you do this? How can you do something so selfish, and not wanting to tell me you gave birth to our child. If you can't trust me Clarion, then I think...we're done for sure now." And with that, Milori walked out of the room leaving Clarion red-eyed. Then Clarion ran into her room. She slammed the door closed and started bawling in her bed.

* * *

><p>Cailida just woke up in the infirmary, "Hey Tom, how are you doing?"<p>

"I'm doing fine, but they broke the news, you're gonna have to stay here for 6 whole months."

"6 whole months?!" Cailida screamed causing her heart rate to start to beat harder, the nurses came running into the room and crowded around her. Marla went to check Tom out, "What exactly did you tell Princess Cailida?"

"I just told her that she'll be here for 6 months." Tom said plainly

"Tom, you weren't supposed to tell her, and now look at her, we have to redo her again!" Marla said loudly

"I'm sorry, you know I'm not good at keeping secrets." Marla sighed as she walked away writing something on her clip board. Marls decided to go visit the queen.

* * *

><p>When Marla entered the room, she saw Clarion crying on her bed.<p>

"Queen Clarion, are you feeling alright?" Marla said

Clarion then got up and told Marla the entire story from her giving birth all the way to Sunny being stolen. "How could this happen to me, and how's Cailida doing?" Marla sat down on the edge of the bed.

"She's a lot better, just needs some rest, although Tom told her about the whole 6 months things and she had a panic attack. But other than that, she's doing absolutely great." Marla smiled

"Thank you so much Marla, I really appreciate it." Clarion smiled, then her face turned into a frown

"Who would steal my child, and how would they know, I hid Sunny in the deepest forest and that forest only the queen of Neverland and I know about! And Cailida told me that she killed her, so it can't be her can it?" Marla shook her head

"I don't know Queen Clarion, it could honestly be anyone!" Marla said, and Clarion could only nod her head agreeing, she was after all, correct...

* * *

><p>Clarion walked to the Ice Palace, she wanted to make things right between her and Milori. She knocked on the door and Milori opened it soon, he sighed when he saw her.<p>

"Milori, I know we're done, but I still need to tell you this. We can never be together anymore because a royal couple can only be together for 2 times, and this is our second time. We are so different in so many ways, I don't think of it anymore. So from now on, you will take Mike and I will take Cailida. I'm putting the border law back again and nothing will make me tear it down. I've tried my best to be a happy couple with you, but I've failed so many times. So I've decided, no more of this nonsense and we will go back to the way we were before we met."

And with that, Clarion disappeared into pixie dust leaving Milori in tears.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Viola gathered everyone to the border. Clarion hugged Mike one last time before he walked slowly into the winter side.<p>

"Due to some recent events, I am going to set back the border law, and it will never be taken down. I won't set a gate, because I know that you might want to see some of your winter fairies, and I understand. But you should know what will happen if you cross the border." Clarion pulled out a piece of paper and she signed it, then forced Milori to sign it.

"Alright, the law is now passed and in action." Clarion then disappeared and never returned to the border again...

* * *

><p>The days passed quietly in Pixie Hollow, even though the warm fairies still got to see their winter buddies, things were never the same again. There was no happiness and laughter anymore, and Pixie Hollow was quieter than you could ever imagine.<p>

The Queen of Pixie Hollow ruled her land quietly, she stared out into the ocean twice a day hoping that her Sunny would soon return to her, but that wish never came true. She hummed herself a song everyday that reminded her of her past:

La la  
>La la la la<br>La la  
>La la la<br>I like your smile  
>I like your vibe<br>I like your style  
>But that's not why I love you<p>

And I, I like the way  
>You're such a star<br>But that's not why I love you  
>Hey<br>Do you feel, do you feel me?  
>Do you feel what I feel, too?<br>Do you need, do you need me?  
>Do you need me?<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>You're so beautiful<br>But that's not why I love you  
>I'm not sure you know<br>That the reason I love you is you  
>Being you<br>Just you  
>Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through<br>And that's why I love you

La la  
>La la la la<br>La la  
>La la la<br>I like the way you misbehave  
>When we get wasted<br>But that's not why I love you  
>And how you keep your cool<br>When I am complicated  
>But that's not why I love you<p>

Hey  
>Do you feel, do you feel me?<br>Do you feel what I feel, too?  
>Do you need, do you need me?<p>

Do you need me?

_[Chorus]_  
>You're so beautiful<br>But that's not why I love you  
>And I'm not sure you know<br>That the reason I love you is you  
>Being you<br>Just you  
>Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through<br>And that's why I love you

Yeah - Oh.  
>Oh.<p>

Even though we didn't make it through  
>I am always here for you<br>Yeah, yeah, yeah

_[Chorus:]_  
>You're so beautiful<br>But that's not why I love you  
>I'm not sure you know<br>That the reason I love you is you  
>Being you<br>Just you  
>Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through<br>And that's why I love you

La la  
>La la la la (oh oh)<br>La la  
>La la la (That's why I love you)<p>

La la  
>La la la la (oh oh)<br>La la  
>La la la (That's why I love you)<p>

Every time she finished singing, tears would leak out of her eyes. Clarion took a deep breath as she walked into the infirmary to see Cailida, just one more month and she will be free.

"Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?" Clarion asked sitting down on her bed

"Fine thanks to Tom, he's a real gentleman. So how are you and dad?" Cailida asked sitting up

"Haven't you heard the news dear?"

"No, what happened?"

"I put the border law back in action."

"What, are you kidding me mother?" Cailida screamed causing her heart to beat quicker, Clarion looked as the nurses rushed into the room. Marla shoved Clarion aside, "You're highness, you should leave, Cailida can't take all this pressure." Clarion nodded as she walked back outside, Tom quickly ran to follow her.

"Your highness, may I speak to you about something?" Tom asked catching his breath

"Sure Tom, what is it?" Clarion asked stopping and facing him.

"Why did you shut the border down?" Tom asked, Clarion sighed

"I felt like I just needed to...now good day Tom." Clarion looked at Cailida once more flying away...

**Author's note: Well the border law is back in action again...I'm thinking about ending this story soon. Some have asked for a sequel, and I'm thinking about it, but I'm not too sure about it. I might start a whole new series...please review and tell me what I should do!**


	44. Chapter 44

**Author's note: I'm just going to tell you right now, something happens at the end of this chapter that you might find either exciting or sad. I won't spoil it anymore for you, you'll have to read to find out! Thank you so much for all the reviews, it means a lot to me! Enjoy :):):):):):)!**

**Heyy, I'm sorry to say but this might be a sad chapter also, but as the author of this story, the next chapter is really amazing and fun trust me. Just bear with me for one more chapter, your reviews are so helpful to me I don't know what I would do without them. And maybe I will do a sequel then...just for you.**

**ScarletPuppy83, you basically got it! I know it may be sad, but trust me, there is definitely some good stuff on the way...:)**

chapter 44

Cailida slowly opened her eyes, she sat up and drank a cup of green tea. She was starving, she hadn't eaten anything for about 1 week. She got out of bed and walked to Tom, "Hey Tom, what were you talking to mother about?" Cailida asked

"She shut the border law again, I just want everything to be the way it was. Where we had loving royals, and where there was laughter and happiness all around, but now, all of that is gone!" Tom said

"I know what you feel Tom, but there is no way out of this. If mother chose this path in her life, then she will have to stick with it. Because of her I died once and got wounded at least 20 times, and now my back. And if dad doesn't want to make life any better, then why should I care, I'm done being the bubble reunite, I'm so sick of it Tom. They treat me like I don't matter to them, when I'm in a blazing fire and my back got sawed in half, where were they? Exactly, just what I was afraid of, no answer."

Cailida had tears leak out of her eyes and she wiped them off, "Tom, I'm sorry if this isn't going the way you want it to be. But at least we have each other." Tom smiled as he hugged Cailida, "You're right Callie, you're right." Tom said

* * *

><p>Clarion was flying through Pixie Hollow when she heard a sudden scream, when she got there, she saw Tinkerbell getting sucked into one of her own machines. Clarion gasped as she quickly flew towards her, "Tinkerbell, where are you?" Clarion said<p>

"I'm...in here...your highness!" Her voice was getting quieter and Clarion felt like she needed to do something quick. She lifted her hands and sent a trail of pixie dust into the machine and within seconds, it stopped. She then dragged Tinkerbell out of it, she was covered in smelly oil. "Tinkerbell, oh I think you will need a deep bath, what happened?" Clarion asked

"I was working in my thing since I can't hang out with my sister anymore! And I suddenly got sucking into the machine, stupid thingy."

"Now Tinkerbell, you know complaining won't do you any better, now go get washed off and stay out of trouble you hear me?" Clarion said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes Queen Clarion, what ever you say, dear..." Before Clarion realized, Tinkerbell was already gone far away. Clarion sighed as she walked to the border.

* * *

><p>When she reached the border, her eyes widened as she saw Milori standing where Winter touched Spring. She stood there frozen, Milori smiled which made Clarion's heart melt.<p>

"Clarion, please come over, or I'm crossing." Milori said gently but also roughly

"Milori, the border rule, you're a lord, you can't break it." Clarion teased, but Milori only smiled

"Oh Clarion, come here dear." Clarion sighed, but walked over to him.

"What is it, you know there is no way we can be back together correct?" Clarion said

"Have you found Sunny yet?"

"No, yes she is my daughter, but I can't give up my kingdom for her, I'm sure she'll turn up soon." Clarion said plainly

"Listen Clarion, I'm so sorry about earlier, I wasn't thinking. I was just so shocked, why would you have a daughter and try to hide her from mainly me and Pixie Hollow?" Milori said sadly, "Do I still mean anything to you?"

"Of course you do, ever since our first divorce, I just didn't feel that close to you anymore, so I stayed distant. Which also explains why I kept the Sunny secret from you as well, I thought you would feel mad, so I didn't plan on telling you until she was a proper princess, I'm so sorry Milori." Clarion said, she turned around and began to walk away

"Please Clarion, don't leave me. I've been waiting for 2 days here knowing that you will come soon, please, just even a few more seconds will be better." Milori begged stretching his hand to the warm side.

"This is exactly how we started remember? You begging me to not leave, and we met here every sunset." Clarion smiled

"Yes, and it can be like this again. We were so close, then it was all me who ruined it for us, please, shut this border law down, and we can be the way we were." Milori said

"I wish I could, but I just don't think I'm ready to handle all of this." Clarion said and then she disappeared, but Milori grabbed her hand.

"Please Clarion, at least think about it. We can go back to the way we were, this divorce was all my fault, you don't know how desperate I am for you dear. Please just think about it, and tell me soon." Milori said gently

"I'll think about it..." Then Clarion turned around slowly and walked off leaving Milori silently weeping.

* * *

><p>Clarion was flying to her room when saw Cailida walking around by herself.<p>

"Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?" Clarion asked landing

"Horrible, why on earth would you shut the border law again? Are you trying to hurt me, or threaten me?" Cailida yelled

"I'm not trying anything dear, I'm just..." But Clarion was cut off

"If you really care about me and Pixie Hollow, then you and dad will reunite and wipe out that stupid border rule. I hate my life so much!" Then Cailida flew away

"Cailida wait!" Clarion tried to fly after her, but she was too fast. Clarion sighed knowing that Cailida was correct, that's when she suddenly heard a baby cry. She flew to that sound and immediately tears of joy leaked out of her eyes. She picked up the little bundle of joy and rocked her beautiful Sunny back and forth, she had her baby back. Sunny immediately stopped crying when her mother picked her up.

"Sunny my little baby, where did you go, you worried mommy to death!" Clarion kissed her cheek and held her tighter, she would never lose her again.

"I need to go show you daddy, or should I, last time I mentioned you we got a divorce. Never mind, I'm still going to show him. Maybe we might even reunite, who knows!" Clarion said as she flew to the border, that's when she remembered the rule, so she disappeared into pixie dust and appeared in the Ice Palace where she found Milori reading a book.

"Hi Milori, I brought a special someone for you." Clarion said and Milori jumped up due to the sudden of her voice. His mouth dropped when he saw Clarion carrying a little bundle, he slowly walked to her.

"Clarion, who is this?" Milori asked nervously

"Milori, this is our daughter, Sunny, the one who I tried to hide from you..." Clarion explained watching his expression.

"So this is our Sunny, how did you find her?"

"I was talking to Cailida when I heard a baby cry in Springtime Square, and there I found her, and I'm never going to lose her again." Cailida said looking at Sunny, who had fallen asleep.

"I don't know what to say, because I'm completely speechless right now." Milori said, Clarion walked closer to him

"How do you feel about this?"

"One part of me feels betrayed, then the other part feels overjoyed that we have another member in the family...how could you not tell me about something this big Clarion, I could have been there to help you, and support you." Milori said

"Yeah, but the only reason that Sunny doesn't look like you is because she is made purely from magic, my magic...so that's why I never told you, I thought it would be too much to handle." Clarion said and Milori sighed

"So this technically is not my child, it's all yours." Clarion noticed Milori's sad expression

"Yes, but you are part of me, so Sunny is also your child."

"I don't know, we're divorced remember, and why did you want another child?"

"So I wouldn't be lonely, and this happened after we divorced. I thought if I had another child, I would have another person to hang out with me, and to talk to me now that I've lost you." Sunny begun to cry, but Clarion ignored her and continued to stare at Milori.

"Aren't you going to care about Sunny, your baby?" Milori said

"For the thousandth time, Sunny is not just my baby because she is made from my magic, and let her cry, it'll practice her throat. Look at what you've made me Milori, I was an outstanding queen. Then when I met you, I got so distracted that I didn't even care about Pixie Hollow anymore, it was all thanks to the ministers and Mary who literally runned it for me!" Clarion yelled causing Sunny to cry louder

"So you are blaming that I fell in love with you, on me?" Milori said getting even closer to her

"Yes, the ministers and Mary were correct about how you would be a distraction to me. And now we have all these children which make it harder for me to become a proper queen and ruler to all these fairies. When they need help, I'm so busy with family stuff that I tell them to wait, but guess what, I never talk to them because I'm so tired and busy that I forget!" Clarion said angrily

"So you are blaming me again for all this nonsense, and take that thing and your body away from my Palace." That offended Clarion more than anything, and tears of anger came out of her eyes.

"Did you just call my Sunny a thing, well if you are jealous, you can have her. And you know what will happen if anything happens to her." Clarion then put Sunny onto his bed and she disappeared into Pixie Dust, but she said, "You are the worst thing that has ever happened to me Milori, I regret loving you in the first place, I was such a fool to love someone like you..." before she disappeared completely...

**Author's note: Yeah, now Clarion is really mad at Milori for calling Sunny a thing. Milori is just really jealous and angry that Clarion made her own baby and didn't even tell him, because she wanted attention from her baby, which every mother does right? Please leave a review, there will be something happening either next chapter or the following one. Hope you like it, see you in the next chapter!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Author's note: This is kind of a calm chapter, Cailida makes a beautiful Ice Palace in this chapter and you will find out where and why, hope you enjoy it and thanks for all the reviews! It means a lot to me!**

**ScarletPuppy83, thanks for you review, I'm glad you liked it :)**

Chapter 45

Cailida flew to the human world, if her life was a disaster at Pixie Hollow, then maybe the human world will be better. She landed on an empty field of yellow grass, that's when she realized that the fairies did not change autumn to winter! But she didn't care anymore, she held up her dress and stomped her foot. She dug her hands into the grass and an ice palace formed under her command.

Cailida begun to sing as she guided her hands across the building palace:

My mind takes you to where you need to be  
>Cure for your heartbreak to take away the pain<br>I could describe each mistake for you  
>Tattoo it on my tainted heart<p>

well I won't ever tell the world  
>that I don't belong<br>Please don't ever tell the world  
>That I don't belong<br>That I don't belong

Can you still feel me or did I slip away  
>A sick man, a monster, broken still today<br>I can't explain what happens to me  
>Caught in the game I've always starred<br>I could describe each mistake for you  
>Tattoo it on my tainted heart<p>

Well I won't ever change my ways  
>and I can't be strong<br>That I don't belong

and it's my own shame  
>I can't break your ways<p>

Well I won't ever change my ways  
>and I can't be strong<br>please don't ever tell the world  
>that I don't belong<br>that I don't belong  
>that I don't belong<p>

Once she was done, she covered herself in ice and within moments, a beautiful ice blue dress appeared on her. She put her golden locks in a messy bun and gave herself a long cape. She took the crown off of herself and threw it into a nearby lake, then she changed the seasons into winter so her palace wouldn't melt. Then she closed the doors and started constructing the inside of her ice palace.

* * *

><p>Milori looked at Sunny, who was crying unstoppable, he plugged his ears as the baby started screaming. He then picked her up and brought her outside, he thought that since she is a winter and warm fairy, she will not freeze to death.<p>

He made her a little ice bed beside frost lake where no one would see her, then he covered her in snow, he ignored the baby's screams as he walked away, leaving Sunny crying hysterically...and since she was made from magic, she was not a winter fairy, so she would soon freeze to death...

* * *

><p>Tinkerbell and her friends were at the theater watching a movie, "Guys, I'm going to go to the bathroom okay?" Silvermist then left them and walked out of theater. When she was done, she noticed that Pixie Hollow was deadly quiet, so she stepped outside and felt that it was freezing. She sensed something was wrong and immediately ran back into the theater to tell her friends.<p>

"Guys, something is wrong with one of the rulers, Pixie Hollow is freezing!" Silvermist said shaking them

"I swear, I didn't freeze the hollow this time." Tinkerbell said putting her hands up, and everyone laughed

"I know, but this is a real emergency, follow me!" Silvermist led them outside and everyone huddled together for warmth.

"See what I mean, something is happening! Tinkerbell, Rosetta and Iridessa, you search the warm side for anything. The rest of you come with me to the winter side, oh and Tinkerbell, can you make us some coats really fast?" Silvermist asked gently

"Of course, coming up in like 10 minutes!" And with that, Tinkerbell sped of and the rest of them sat there chatting. About 12 minutes later, Tinkerbell returned with their coats, they put it on and thanked her.

"Alright, we'll meet back here in 30 minutes." Silvermist said and they flew off. Nobody noticed anything until Fawn heard something, she nudged Silvermist and they went to the Frost Lake. They gasped as they saw a baby freezing to death.

"Get that baby out, it must be Queen Clarion's! What is she doing all the way here?" Vidia said, then they immediately dug the little frozen fairy out, she had stopped crying because she literally was as hard as ice. Vidia raced to the warm side and Silvermist went to get Iridessa, who shined light on the little bundle. And soon enough, the baby was back to normal again.

"Who would do something like that, well we better bring this back to Queen Clarion." Tinkerbell said, when they got to her room, they knocked on her door.

"Queen Clarion, is this your baby?" Vidia asked holding Sunny out, Clarion gasped

"Where did you find her?" Clarion asked taking Sunny from them, and they took turns explaining how they found her.

"Milori must have been the one who threw her into the ice." Clarion muttered angrily

"What, why would he do something like that?" Fawn asked

"He is jealous that Sunny is not his, and when I got angry at him, I left Sunny to him and I didn't think he would do something so terrible like this. I can't thank you enough girls, and especially you Silvermist, thank you. Do any of you know where Cailida is?" Clarion suddenly asked, the girls looked at each other and shook their heads.

"We haven't hung out for like 2 weeks, but we'll go find her and bring her to you your highness." Tinkerbell said, Clarion thanks them and they flew off searching for her. They met at Summer Glades 1 hour later, no one had found her.

"Where on earth is she?" Vidia asked

"I don't know, but I have a feeling we have to find her quickly or else..." Rosetta said

"But we've searched all of Pixie Hollow, do you think she could have gone to the mainland?" Silvermist suggested

"I don't know, but it is definitely an option, maybe we should search there then." Tinkerbell said and everyone agreed

"But first, we need to pack some stuff, and use one of your hot air balloons Tink." Tink smiled as they got to work, 30 minutes later, they got in the balloon and sped off towards the mainland.

"We'll be there in about 1 hour guys." Tinkerbell said, "You should get some rest, we got a big journey ahead of us." They all smiled and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Cailida finished creating the last of her ice palace, then she thought there must be some kind of protection for her. With one wave of her hand, she created ice guards and they stood by every door. Then she walked outside and created some decorations for the outside of her palace, then she locked the door and went inside.<p>

"That'll probably be the last fun I ever have." Cailida said before getting into the shower.

* * *

><p>Tinkerbell and her friends arrived at the mainland after about one hour, they all gasped as they saw the palace. They got off and knocked on the door, and within moments Cailida opened the door.<p>

"Wow Cailida, this place is amazing, why are you here?" Silvermist asked

"Thank you, I felt like my world in Pixie Hollow was crashing down, so I decided to come to the mainland and live the remaining of my life." Cailida explained

"You can't do that, Pixie Hollow needs you!"

"Doesn't really seem like it though." Cailida said, "Anyways, you wanna come in?" They all then followed Cailida inside and they all began exploring.

"Cailida, this is so amazing, and you dress and hair, you look so different, in a good way." Rosetta said

"Why thank you Ro!" Cailida said, "Would you like some tea with whipped sunshine on top?" Cailida said holding out a cup

"Don't mind if I do!" They soon all got their dream food or drink and began to talk and laugh

"Why don't you guys live here with me, this palace is big enough to hold you guys." Cailida said making her cup disappear

"I don't think so, we're going home tonight and so are you." Vidia said

"I'm sorry, but you can't make me." Cailida said walking away, "Why can't you understand that I just don't want to go back?"

"We're really sorry Cailida, but we all really miss you." Fawn said and Iridessa nodded

"I miss you to, but there is no way I'm going home, and you mention that you found me to my mother, I'll kill you." Cailida said, then she disappeared into pixie dust.

Everyone sighed, then they walked out of the palace and flew home, and none of them said anything on the trip back.

* * *

><p>Cailida shut the door and sat down on her bed staring at the wall. She missed her friends so much, but she knew she couldn't go back once she decided to leave for good, Pixie Hollow law...<p>

Somewhere over the rainbow  
>Way up high<br>And the dreams that you dreamed of  
>Once in a lullaby<p>

Somewhere over the rainbow  
>Blue birds fly<br>And the dreams that you dreamed of  
>Dreams really do come true ooh oh<p>

Someday I'll wish upon a star  
>Wake up where the clouds are far behind me<br>Where trouble melts like lemon drops  
>High above the chimney tops<br>That's where you'll find me

Oh, somewhere over the rainbow bluebirds fly  
>And the dream that you dare to,<br>Oh why, oh why can't I?

Well I see trees of green and red roses too,  
>I'll watch them bloom for me and you<br>And I think to myself  
>What a wonderful world<p>

Well I see skies of blue  
>And I see clouds of white<br>And the brightness of day  
>I like the dark<br>And I think to myself  
>What a wonderful world<p>

The colors of the rainbow so pretty in the sky  
>Are also on the faces of people passing by<br>I see friends shaking hands  
>Saying, "How do you do?"<br>They're really saying, I...I love you

I hear babies cry and I watch them grow,  
>They'll learn much more than we'll know<br>And I think to myself  
>What a wonderful world world<p>

Someday I'll wish upon a star,  
>Wake up where the clouds are far behind me<br>Where trouble melts like lemon drops  
>High above the chimney top<br>That's where you'll find me

Oh, somewhere over the rainbow way up high  
>And the dream that you dare to, why, oh why can't I? I?<p>

She changed her gown into a ballet dress and ballet shoes. She danced for hours without stopping, and when it was bed time, she lit the candles and said good night to every single guard, it took her about 2 hours, since the palace is humongous.

* * *

><p>Clarion was rocking Sunny to sleep as she listened to the girls explain what happened, "Really, Cailida won't come back?" Clarion asked setting Sunny down.<p>

"No, we tried to do everything we could, but she has already set her mind." Tinkerbell said sadly

"That's horrible, if a prince or princess leaves their kingdom for good, then they are forbidden to come back." Clarion explained

"Why?"

"It's a Never Land rule that no one has the power to change, not even me." Clarion then walked out of the door, "Queen Clarion, where are you going?" Silvermist asked

"I'm talking to Lord Milori." All the girls looked at each other horrified, then they decided to follow her.

* * *

><p>Clarion opened the palace door and found Milori in the bathroom, after waiting for about 3 minutes, he came out of the door.<p>

"Milori, we need to talk, not about us reuniting, which will never happen, but about Cailida." Clarion said standing up and facing him.

"Yeah, isn't Cailida your daughter, so why would I care?" Milori said, the girls outside had to cover their mouths from crying.

"You need to care, because is Cailida is hurt or damaged, you and I will be in some serious trouble ever since that incident occurred."

"Fine, what's wrong?" Milori said stubbornly

"Cailida built her own Ice palace in the mainland after changing the seasons, and she's decided to live there for good, which means that she can never return or there will be a death penalty."

"Then go get her back, I still don't get why you are telling me this nonsense."

"Because this technically was your fault that she left."

"And why is that?"

"Give me that piece of paper on your desk." Clarion said noticing something, that paper has been there ever since they started fighting.

"This is my business."

"Well I am the queen of all of Pixie Hollow, if you don't follow my orders, you know what will happen." Clarion said standing up

"What will happen?" Milori said teasingly

Clarion waved her hands and 30 guards will swords appeared around Milori ready to attack at any minutes.

"You think 30 guards can stop me?" Milori said throwing blue dust on them and they disappeared immediately

"Just give me that paper and I'll go." Clarion said walked closer, but Milori took the paper and was about to rip it in half when he was suddenly stopped by a wave of water. The water washed the paper out of his hands and Clarion caught it, and with that, she disappeared.

The girls outside complimented Silvermist and they all did a group hug, they have all save the king and queen from causing serious damage to each other, "Anyone want some hot fudge?" Vidia asked and they all laughed

"Race ya to the diner!" Tinkerbell said

"Oh, hope that i won't beat you!" Vidia said and they zoomed off...

**Author's note: Yep, Clarion got angry at Milori again...so what do you think that paper said, if Milori didn't want Clarion to see it? Is he cheating on her, is he wanting her back, or is he just writing out his feelings? Well, I'll talk to you in the next chapter, won't be too long before it'll be updated :)**


	46. Chapter 46

**Author's note: There are some pretty good things in this chapter, a pretty good description on what Cailida does all day in her Ice Palace, it's really interesting. But there is something pretty sad or happy that happens towards the end of the chapter, depends on how you want to see it and take it in. **

**ScarletPuppy83, And yep, Cailida is just like Elsa, pretty cool right? And yeah, Milori was being a bit harsh since it technically wasn't his baby, so we get that idea...**

**Heyy, I think you will find out how Cailida reacts to the baby in this chapter, I forgot. And I don't think Justin comes back into the story because he's not really any main character, I just threw him into the story because I kinda needed him for that chapter. And Mike will definitely come back into the story, I'm just not really sure what chapter. Thank you so much for your support and reviews!**

Chapter 46

Clarion shut the door to her room and sat down on her bed, she slowly unfolded the paper within her hands. She was so shocked she almost fainted:

This is my diary, well just a piece of paper for now. I really want Clarion back, I know the things I did wrong and it seems like I say that every time I do something wrong, but honestly, who doesn't make mistakes? I would do anything to have her back, even giving up my life could work. I know putting Sunny in the snow was horrible, but in my defense I thought she was also part winter fairy, and I was just so mad that I didn't even think it could almost kill her life.

I don't ever plan on showing Clarion this note, because she could say that I'm just making up an excuse again. I don't think we'll ever be together again, so I'm just going to write my feelings from now on in here. I've lost the best fairy in the world, not only is she beautiful, talented, stubborn, and amazing, I just really want her back.

Clarion finished reading the note and she looked up with a blank expression on her face, no tears or laughter. Why didn't Milori just tell her, now she felt that he was betraying her that he couldn't even tell her his feelings. He may want her back, but Clarion surely doesn't want him back. Ever since they first got a divorce, her heart has turned into stone, she couldn't feel anymore love in herself anymore.

And she has no idea where her children are all day, but she is sure that they are fine. Even if Milori and her did get back together, they wouldn't be as loving as before they got the divorce. There were no splits on her heart before the divorce, but now there are already 2 splits, so as we all know, it is hard to heel the heart from pain. Clarion sighed as she got up and flushed the paper into her toilet.

She had to go to the mainland and get her Cailida back, it was her only hope now. So she went downstairs and told the ministers what would be happening and they would take over while she is gone. Clarion put Sunny in her arms as she started to fly to the mainland, it would be an adventure she most likely wouldn't survive with Sunny.

* * *

><p>Cailida woke up from her nap and went downstairs to cook herself a quick little snack. This was a very boring life, but at least no one would bother her anymore. After eating, she ran upstairs and grabbed some pixie dust and threw it onto herself. With one wave of her arms, she created a snowflake on the wall.<p>

Then the idea suddenly came to her mind, she could create decorated walls in her palace, it would take up probably the whole day! Cailida first let down her hair, then she got an idea, she glided her hand down her hair and within seconds, her hair was long to her ankles.

She french-braided her hair and it came up to her knee, not much of a difference though. She spent the whole day painting, then at night time, she watched a movie for 2 whole hours and went to sleep, ending her day.

* * *

><p>Clarion had to stop many times to take care of Sunny's baby problems, she was so tired she didn't have the energy to fly anymore. But she had to, because she was on top of an ocean. After about 30 more minutes of flying, she finally reached the mainland.<p>

She gasped as she saw the ice palace Cailida made, she knocked three times on the door and a guard opened it. Clarion stood there in surprise not knowing that Cailida would make guards to protect herself!

"Hello Mr. Guard, I'm the Queen of Pixie Hollow also known as Cailida's mother. I am requesting to see her at once." The guard let Clarion into the palace and after waiting for about 5 minutes, the guard brought Cailida down in her PJ's.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Cailida asked brushing out her let-down hair.

"Cailida, this place is amazing!" Clarion said, then Cailida noticed the baby she was carrying in her arms

"Um, who is that fairy you are carrying?" Cailida asked softly

"Cailida, meet your magic made sister, Sunny!" Clarion seemed happy, but Cailida on the other hand seemed very...betrayed.

"You had another daughter, when are you going to stop having so many children!" Cailida said dropping her brush, and the guard immediately picked it up and handed it to her.

"Sweetie, I want you to come home, to where you belong. I can change the rules, but please come home." Clarion begged stepping closer

"I don't think so mom, this palace is the best thing that has ever happened to me, I am free here don't you understand? I can do whatever I want, and whenever I want not having to follow some stupid Pixie Hollow rule!" Cailida said, that's when Clarion noticed her long hair

"Your hair, it's so long and beautiful!" Clarion said waking Sunny up, who began to cry.

"Thanks, but I just don't know how I can go back, I love this place! And not only because I made it. Please go home, my guard will take you home safely in the hot-air balloon waiting outside." She looked at her guard and he nodded, and began walking towards Cailida.

"No Cailida, I'm not leaving unless you come with me!" Clarion said breaking free from the guard

"Don't make this any harder mom, just...go." Then Cailida turned around and went back to her bedroom listening to her mother's screams as the guard threw her into the balloon and took off. Cailida pulled up her icy blue covers as she took many deep breaths to calm herself from crying.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Cailida woke up and tied up her hair. She looked at her plan for the day, and it said ballet. She quickly changed her sleeping gown to her ballet dress that came up to her knees. She ran downstairs and after breakfast, she got all her 100 guards in the big living room and she hit the music.<p>

After dressing all her guards into ballet clothes, they started dancing. They danced solo for about 2 hours and then one of the guards asked Cailida to dance with him. She put her warm little hand in his and they danced in the middle of the other guards. They danced the entire day without eating anything, they soon got too tired and eventually stopped.

Cailida then walked up to her room and looked out into the mainland, but she didn't know that she soon fell asleep...

* * *

><p>Clarion landed in Pixie Hollow the next day and she walked out of the balloon.<p>

"At least I know my girl is safe there, and happy." Clarion said to comfort herself. She looked at Sunny, then towards the Winter Woods. Maybe it is time to start loving Milori again, but she didn't know how. If she and Milori reunited, then Cailida might come back, and Sunny would have a father.

She walked into the winter woods and arrived in his palace soon. She knocked on the door and Milori opened it, she walked inside without saying anything.

"Milori, I've come here today for a reason." Clarion said sitting on his bed.

"What would that reason be?" Milori said walking closer to her, Clarion uncomfortably backed up a little.

"I um...read your diary yesterday and I paid a visit to Cailida, who is on the mainland now. She wouldn't come back and I was thinking..." But that's when she noticed how close Milori was to her. No, he couldn't possibly be, they are divorced...these things filled Clarion's mind. She immediately stood up and Milori followed her slowly.

"Milori, back off, I have my personal space okay?" Clarion asked, but it was as if he didn't hear anything.

Milori suddenly grabbed her shoulders and started kissing her lips, Sunny started screaming as if she knew what was going on. Clarion couldn't get him off, so she used pixie dust to throw him off.

"I came here to work things out with you, not for you to rape me!" Clarion screamed, then disappeared into pixie dust. Milori opened his eyes slowly and got up, he suddenly got really tired.

So tired that he couldn't even get up, he felt dizzy and could barely open his eyes. Just before he fainted, he call his guards and they took him to the infirmary.

His guards took him to the infirmary and one of them notified Clarion, she quickly rushed to the infirmary and found him just waking up. The nurse pulled her outside.

"Queen Clarion, we just found out this, but Lord Milori has been poisoned with heroin. And we don't know who poisoned him or how, but we're not sure he'll make it, we found out way too late. That's the reason he keeps on doing bad things to you, it's because the heroin was kicking in those times. The longest he has to live is around...2 days." Then the nurse bowed and flew back into the infirmary.

Clarion sank to the ground, tears coming out of her eyes. So this whole time it wasn't Milori's fault, he would never do this, it was the heroin that was taking over his body. And in 2 days she will lose her long lost lover, forever...

**Author's note: I just thought that there are enough sad things going on around here, so I decided to add in that Milori was poisoned, so he is acting like this in front of...everyone. And now that Clarion understands, she feels bad and literally faints with Sunny in her arms. **

**This might be sad or happy for you, but I think it honestly should be both. Alright, see you in the next chapter!**


	47. Chapter 47

**Author's note: This is a pretty surprising chapter by the way, they got to the bottom of what happened to Milori and who did it. I think you might have a pretty good chance of liking this chapter, hopefully you do :)**

**ScarletPuppy83, yes and no to your review. Milori is only drugs because someone poisoned him with heroin. You'll find out more in this chapter.**

**Heyy, you are very welcome. Please feel free to ask any questions that concern you about any chapter in this story. I really an thankful for all your reviews, and I'm really glad that you like this story. And love how you describe how you almost fell off of your couch, that was hilarious!**

Chapter 47

Clarion picked herself up from the floor and looked into the infirmary, she couldn't believe anything that has just happened in the past few hours that she's been crying. She walked into the infirmary to see Milori, the nurses cleared out of her way. Clarion sat down on his bed, she gently touched his shoulder and opened his eyes slightly and smiled.

"Hey Milori, the nurses found out you were poisoned with heroin, and you weren't yourself for everything that's happened. And I'm so sorry that I thought all of this was you, I should have known something was happened with you, I'm so sorry." Clarion said looked at him with love.

"Do you know who poisoned me?" Milori said as his eye's got narrower

"I don't know, we can't really find out who did it. But they say you only have...2 days to live, and there is no known cure in pixie hollow." Clarion said with tears leaking out of her eyes.

"Don't cry dear, it's okay, at least I'll pass away knowing that my wife still loves me. And I'm going to take advantage of this time I have left with you, and our Sunny." Milori said, then he looked at the nurses.

"We're sorry lord Milori, but you can't get out of bed, if you do, then you will risk losing more life time, you need to save all of your energy so you can live longer. We are still working out a cure, the tinkers aren't doing anything right now except research, and they say they are getting somewhere with all that research." Nurse Marla said

"That's great news Marla, thank you so much for everything." Milori smiled weakly, Marla bowed and flew away.

"Do you want me to go get Cailida?" Clarion asked

"Okay, I do want to say goodbye to her." Clarion kissed Milori on the lips and she walked out of the infirmary. Clarion quickly packed some things and got flying, she used her fast-flying speed to get to Cailida's castle.

"Cailida, I need to talk to you immediately!" Clarion said busting into the palace, Cailida came running down.

"What's wrong, why on earth are you crying?" Cailida said weirded out.

"You dad has hepatitis from getting poisoned with heroin, and he has only one day left." Clarion said quickly

"Oh my gosh, daddy!" Cailida ran down the stairs, "Guards, watch over the palace until I return." The guards nodded and got into their positions as Cailida exited the palace with her mother. They flew back to Pixie Hollow not saying anything, but also quickly.

* * *

><p>"How much longer do I have to live?" Milori asked Marla, the nurse.<p>

"You have 11 more hours, you should get some sleep, I'll wake you when they return okay?" Milori nodded and went to bed, needing it.

Clarion and Cailida returned to Pixie Hollow in 3 hours and they ran to the infirmary, they found Milori sleeping peacefully.

"Hi Marla, how's Milori doing?" Clarion asked walking in followed by Cailida

"He's doing fine, he's just resting right now, I would really recommend it, he might even live longer." Marla said silently

"Did the tinkers find any cure?" Cailida asked

"Oh hi Princess Cailida, haven't seen you in like forever! And sadly, they researched and found that there is no known cure, they've tried to make some cures but they all backfired, pretty badly." Marla said, Cailida started crying as she walked to Milori's bed.

"Dad, I'm so sorry for leaving in all of a sudden and I really am sorry for not being here when I was supposed to. You are the best dad I've ever had, and I will find out who poisoned you if it is the last thing I do." And with that, Cailida flew outside ready to ask some questions.

Clarion pulled a chair next to his bed and fell asleep in it. The hours passed by and Milori was getting paler and weaker, Clarion was awoken by a sudden cough.

"Milori, are you feeling alright?" Clarion asked

"I'm fine dear, where's Cailida?"

"I got her back, she's finding the person would poisoned you." Clarion said holding his hand, she quickly called Marla in.

"Lord Milori, you have 1 more hour...to live." She sad blinking back her tears, "You can't leave us, you've done so much for us, especially me. You were like a father to me, you protected me and saved my life once, if you pass away, I'll kill myself to." Marla said beginning to cry, Clarion got up and pulled her into her arms hugging her tightly.

"Marla dear, please don't cry, I hate seeing you like this." Clarion said with tears coming out of her own eyes, Marla only cried harder.

"Lord Milori can't die, he just can't!" Marla screamed into Clarion's arms.

"Please my fairies, you're just making this harder for me!" Milori said with all his strength, then Marla noticed his heart rate is slowing down and he is getting paler. She walked closer to him and screamed.

"Queen Clarion, Lord Milori is...look at his heart beat and his color!" Marla yelled through tears.

"Milori..." Clarion crouched down and looked into his eyes.

"Clarion, do me one favor, raise our children to become wonderful fairies and sparrow men when they grow up. And stay well, that's all that I ask of you." And after saying that, his hand fell out of hers and his head sank into the pillow. Clarion fainted and Marla screamed again, she immediately ran outside to warn everyone.

* * *

><p>Clarion finally woke up 30 minutes later and began to cry her eyes out, Marla came in red-eyed and also sank to the ground crying. He was the closest sparrow man ever, he protected and defended her, even trained her to become a nurse! Cailida came running into the infirmary also with tears leaking out of her eyes, she was heartbroken, she had just lost a father.<p>

Marla only cried harder, she keeled by Clarion and rubbed her back. Cailida came back with a big box of tissues, "Mom, we need to find out who did this...legend sasy that if you kill the person who killed you, then they will come back alive again."

"I know, but how on earth are we going to find out who did it?" Clarion yelled

"Don't yell at me, I'm only trying to help you!"

"Just leave Cailida, I want some time alone!" Clarion screamed towards her daughter.

"If that's the way you want to do things around here, I'll be better off in my palace!" Cailida yelled back, Marla couldn't see anymore families tearing apart, she grabbed Cailida's hand and pulled her back.

"Please Princess Cailida, don't leave, I can't take any more of this drama!" Marla cried.

"I'm sorry, but it mother can't seem to understand that I'm only trying to help, then I should leave. And I do miss my palace a lot." Cailida couldn't get Marla off of her, so she disappeared into pixie dust.

* * *

><p>Cailida appeared in her Ice Palace moments later and then she ran up to her bedroom and stayed up there for the remaining of the day, crying. She eventually stopped and went downstairs to get some dinner, her guards had cooked her a generous amount of spaghetti. Cailida's jaw dropped, she could never finish all that spaghetti!<p>

"Thank you guys, do you want some?" Cailida asked sitting down with all her guards.

"No thanks, we made some for ourselves to." one of them replied

"But I can't finish this!" Cailida said

"We gave you this much because we want you to think about something else, now stuff yourself like a pig!" Cailida smiled and began to eat, surprisingly, she ate every single one of her noodles.

"That was the yummiest dinner I've ever had!"Cailida said rubbing her big stomach while laughing, "Now let's go work this out before it turns into fat!" They all got up and got dressed into their dancing costumes.

They danced ballet for a whole 3 hours before Cailida looked at her stomach, it was flat again.

"Alright everyone, to bed now, see you in the morning!" Cailida said running up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Clarion finally stopped crying and found herself in one of the beds in the infirmary. She sat up and buried her head in her knees and started weeping again. Marla came running it, "Oh your highness, you're awake, thank goodness!" Marla said<p>

"What happened?"

"You were crying so hard you passed out, so you brought you onto a bed."

"Thank you sweetie...have you found the person who poisoned him yet?" Clarion suddenly asked

"No, but I think we are about to find out soon..." Marla said grinning

"Who do you think it is?" Clarion asked sitting up straighter

"So far, we think it is the minister of spring." After saying this, Clarion's whole face got red.

"No, how did you know?"

"Well, we examined what Lord Milori last ate before he...passed away and we realized that it was some caramel tea. So we went to his Ice Palace and found the cup, the tinkers took that cup and researched the finger prints and all that good stuff. Then we traced down every single fairy living here and we found that only the minister of Spring had those finger prints. We searched in his room and found this..."

Marla handed Clarion a bottle of heroin, Clarion's face went from scarlet to white.

"Why would he do something like that?" Clarion asked

"He's probably still jealous of Milori marrying you, so he decided to do this to Milori and he didn't realize that we could track him down eventually." Marla explained

"So the only way to cure Milori would be to kill Hyacinth." Clarion said, and Marla nodded

"Yes my queen, but how, how are we going to kill him?"

"Oh sweetie, leave that to me." Clarion said getting up grinning, "No one hurts my family, no one and if they do, they won't see the next sunrise and as queen, I do have the power to execute fairies and sparrow men." Clarion then walked out of the infirmary leaving Marla standing there blankly...

**Author's note: Yep, the minister of spring poisoned Lord Milori with heroin and now Clarion is going to get revenge. She's going to make sure that he won't see the next sunrise. Did you expect that it was him, always jealous of Clarion and Milori being a happy couple and wanting to ruin their love, well he only made them stronger together.**

**Cailida is all mad at Clarion again for shouting at her, but she's cooled off in the mainland and probably will be coming back soon enough. Do you think Clarion will kill Hyacinth, or will she not dare? **

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	48. Chapter 48

**Author's note: There is some pretty love and bad stuff in here. I think you will really like this chapter, overall it is pretty darn good and in rich detail. Thank you all so much for all the reviews you have left me, especially ScarletPuppy83 and Heyy, thank you so much!**

Chapter 48

Clarion bust open the dining room door and found the ministers drinking something. She looked at Hyacinth, who seemed to have read her mind, he was dead. All the ministers turned around and looked at Clarion.

"Hey Clarion, such a long time no see, come join us for some soup and dinner!" Sunflower said joyfully, like always.

"Thanks Sunflower, but I need to talk to Hyacinth." Everyone's smile died down, when they queen called them by their real names, something was definitely going wrong. Hyacinth slowly walked towards Clarion.

"Hyacinth, would you please explain to everyone, including the minister how you poisoned Milori with heroin." All the ministers gasped and Sunflower fainted, Hyacinth didn't talk at all.

"You do know that your wish has come true, you have killed my sparrow man, and the only way to get his life back...is to execute you." Clarion said with no expression

"You can't do that, you have no proof that I did it!" Just before Clarion opened her mouth, Marla and the tinkers came in.

"Oh we think we have a little too much evidence." Marla showed him the fingerprints and the bottle of heroin, Hyacinth knew he was dead, so he made a run for it. Since he was too fast, no one could catch him. Clarion raced after him and made chain of blue pixie dust, once she got close enough to him, she shot the dust. He ducked just in time and Clarion took a deep breath to calm herself.

"You won't get away with this Hyacinth, no matter where you go, we will find you!" Then Clarion suddenly got an even better idea. "Hey Hyacinth, you know, you were right this whole time. Milori is just not the right person for me, and to be honest, I really liked you this whole time. And now that Milori's dead, why don't you and I...you know go have a cup of tea at the diner?"

"Oh so now you realize what a fool you were, trying to kill me! And of course I'm going to tea with you!" Hyacinth fly towards her and was about to put his hand on her butt but she stopped him, "Not yet, tea first."

They flew to the diner and Clarion said she had to go to the restroom, but she actually went into the kitchen and told the cook to put some poison into his tea. She explained what happened and he agreed. Clarion sat back down with Hyacinth and moments later, he brought their tea and Clarion pushed Hyacinth his cup.

"To your health Hyacinth!" Clarion said and they drank their tea. When they were done, they walked outside, Hyacinth keeps on trying to touch her, but she stops him every time.

"Stop trying to touch me Hyacinth!" Clarion said every time.

Hyacinth suddenly bent over in pain, "My stomach, what was in that tea?"

"Oh, sweetie are you feeling alright?" Clarion teased

"What did you put in that tea, I don't want to die!" Hyacinth said falling onto the floor.

"The only way to get my Milori back, is to have you die. And you were so desperate for my love that you were fooled to death." Clarion watched as he began to cuss and soon enough, he stopped because he had passed out.

Clarion quickly ran to the infirmary and found Milori waking up, she ran to him and kissed him on the lips for as long as he desired.

"Oh Milori, I thought I lost you, I'm so sorry for blaming you this whole time, I should have known something wrong was going on." Milori cupped Clarion's cheeks and kissed her again.

"Oh Clarion, I'm so sorry about all of this, I caused you to become so worried about everything because of me..." Milori said letting go of Clarion.

"Milori, it's not your fault, I should have realized something was going on sooner so I could have helped you sooner, it was my fault. And Hyacinth was the person was the person who poisoned you and you would probably know why he did it." Clarion said holding Milori's hand.

Milori got out of bed and put his arm around her waist, "Clarion, I don't care who did it, I'm just glad that I'm okay now so I can spend the rest of my time with you." Clarion smiled and put her head on his chest. She really missed being this way and she would never lose him again.

She sighed and said, "Come on Milori, let's get you all dressed up." They smiled and walked to the Ice Palace.

"Milori, go take a shower and I'll get Sunny." Clarion said after getting to the palace.

"What if I don't want you to go." Milori smirked, Clarion sighed, it was the old Milori again.

"Then I won't..." Clarion sat down on his bed, "Go into the bathroom and start taking your bath now dear."

Milori took his robe and went into the bathroom, after about 3 minutes, Clarion had to go to the bathroom. She stood up and walked inside, "I'm so sorry dear, but I need to use the restroom." After Clarion finished, she opened that door which led her to the bathing and showering room where Milori was.

"Come join me Clarion." Milori smirked again, Clarion sighed

"No thank you dear, I'll wait for you outside." Clarion walked to the door but Milori grabbed her tiny little waist and pulled her into the bathtub making Clarion shriek.

"MILORI, LET GO OF MY THIS INSTANT!" Clarion screamed, but he only held her tighter.

Clarion eventually let the water calm her down and she put her head on his chest, he began to kiss her neck and trailed his kisses downward, but Clarion glared at him.

"I guess I am pretty filthy to..." Clarion said pulling off her dress, she was soon naked to. She covered the bathtub with bubbles, she moaned as Milori touched her, but then again glaring at him leaving him with a shrug.

After soaking for a while, they got out and dried themselves. Clarion swirled pixie dust around herself and when it was gone, she appeared in a knee-high pink dress and pink flats, her hair was let down and she hadn't ever looked better.

"You look beautiful, like always." Milori said, Clarion blushed.

"Thank you, you look quite handsome yourself." They smiled and held hands and walked outside towards the warm side.

* * *

><p>Cailida looked outside her window, she missed her parents and her kingdom so much she began to cry. But then again, no one wanted her back so she was happy here. She sighed, Cailida walked down the stairs and she found Tom standing at the end of it.<p>

"Tom, what on earth are you doing here...what?" Cailida was so confused, how did Tom find this area?

"I've been searching everywhere for you." Tom said staring at her with love.

"Um...why?" Cailida said backing up a bit.

"I wanted to ask you something, do you want to...um...go out with me?" Tom said nervously

"I would love to, and this Palace if you want to walk around it, it would take you 5 days cause it is so large." Cailida said taking his hand and then they started laughing and talking while walking around the palace.

* * *

><p>Clarion and Milori reached the warm side and they went directly towards Clarion's bedroom.<p>

"Hey Sunny." Clarion said picking her little 1 month old up, she drew some pixie dust out of her body and Milori's body and threw it into Sunny's. "Now you have both a mommy and daddy who love you." Just as Clarion finished saying that, laughter filled the hollow.

"Milori, a new arrival!" She put Sunny into his arms and she went to get ready...

* * *

><p>Vidia guided the dandelion and Terence poured a cup of pixie dust onto it, soon enough, a little fairy lifted her head up and said, "Hello."<p>

Three orbs of pixie dust appeared in front of her and they combined to form a beautiful fairy, "Born of laughter, clothed in cheer, happiness has brought you here. Welcome to pixie hollow, I trust you found your way alright." The fairy smiled

"I...think so..." Clarion smiled and said, "Now let's see those wings." She flew behind her and when she touched her wings, a string of blue light flew into her hand, everyone gasped as it continued to flow into her hand. Clarion's mind ached, this was a war fairy. War fairies only come when there will be battle between the hollows.

Clarion cut the string and pulled open a little scene in front of her. Mitch appeared and Clarion almost screamed, "Clarion nice to meet you again. You are probably wondering why I have brought this little angel here, well it looks like you have figured it out. My kingdom, the dark forest is planning an attack on you. I am telling you this earlier because this little fairy has been trained..."

Clarion cut him off, "What have you trained her for?"

"She has a special kind of venom in her body that whoever touches her, like you did. Will get deathly ill and soon die, then I will take over Pixie Hollow and my dark forest, and be the ruler of them all!" Mitch said.

"You are not going to lay a single hand on my hollow as long as I'm here to protect them, and there will be no war here ever!" Clarion said rising her voice.

"You can believe all you want dear, but my warriors will not listen to you, only to me." And with that, Mitch shut the screen off and Clarion froze. How could there be a war here, and this fairy can't spread disease. But Clarion was getting really dizzy, she knew exactly what to do. She put her hand over her mouth and sucked out a white ball, which was the venom.

Clarion looked around and found everyone staring at her. She looked at the ground breathing deeply, then she suddenly disappeared with the young fairy.

* * *

><p>They appeared at the springtime square.<p>

"What are you doing here, a representative form the dark forest to destroy us?" Clarion said facing the fairy, "What's your name?"

"My name is Mary, and I was forced to come here. I'm not supposed to tell you this, but they are coming in 3 minutes, they thought you wouldn't notice and..." She was stopped by a sudden air bomb.

"They're here!" Mary screamed. Clarion ducked as an arrow was shot into the tree.

She quickly ran to the pixie dust centre and warned everyone.

"Guys, run, an attack is coming now!" They all screamed, Clarion's face went pale as she saw a bomb coming towards the pixie dust tree, that's their main target. She quickly put on her necklace and stood in front of the pixie dust tree, when the bomb came near, she waved her hands and a protection layer kicked the bomb away.

"Light-fairies, help me protect the pixie dust tree, and go get the frost and freeze talents now!" Clarion screamed instructions.

Pixie Hollow suddenly started raining and everywhere was dark, then from a distance she heard a baby crying. "Sunny, Milori!" Clarion screamed, then the rain hit her and she crashed into the mud. She picked herself up and started running towards the cry. She picked up Sunny and tried to calm her, fairies everywhere were running chaos and getting hit with arrows.

Clarion looked at Mary, then into the sky, then an idea appeared in her mind.

"Water-talents, rise the mist up and form a circle around it and aim it towards that bomb right there!" Clarion set Sunny in a bush and then made it invisible, "Mommy will be back soon, don't cry okay sweetie?" Clarion then went to help the fairies raise the water, once they had the water up, a bomb bombed then and they were sent into the mud.

Clarion held back her tears, there was something she had to do and she was going to do it for the sake of her fairies lives...

**Author's note: Yep, there is an attack happening, and it might take a while. Clarion and Milori are back together, the royal and lovely couple so cute together...:) What do you think, do you think I should add some destruction to the war, and maybe some lives even? Please leave a review and tell me what you think about this!**


	49. Chapter 49

**Author's note: This is the last chapter of this story, my next story will be how Clarion and Milori were married, but something made them be very distant and Clarion runs away leaving Milori taking care of their 5 month old little girl Charlie. I'm very sorry but I will not be doing a sequel, I don't wanna make this series too long. **

**Thank you Heyy and ScarletPuppy83 for all your support, it really meant a lot to me. If you could continue to give me feedback and advice for my next story called The Distant Couple which will be posted in about a day or two, that would be great. Thank you so much once again, bye!**

**ScarletPuppy83, to answer your question in the review, the fairy was forced by Mitch to kill Clarion. She is not evil because she warned Clarion that there was about to be an attack at Pixie Hollow, hopefully that answered your question.**

Chapter 49

Clarion screamed as she held back her tears, she quickly ran into the heart of the pixie dust tree. She opened the bark and took out the most precious power of them all, she opened it and put it behind her, then she went outside to face Mitch.

"Mitch, you will never succeed in life!" Clarion yelled through the rain towards him

"What makes you say that?" Mitch said playfully

"Take you and your troops away or you'll be sorry." Clarion threatened

"Let me think about it...no." Then he turned around and continued to enjoy this site. Clarion took out the secret power and lit it on fire, then she threw it towards him and ducked. About 2 seconds later, there was a loud boom. When she looked up, she saw everyone burnt, including some of her own fairies. She put her hand over her mouth as she closed her eyes from that sight.

Once it was over, she stood up and looked at Pixie Hollow. Trees and bushes of every kind were burnt down, but the pixie dust tree was alright. A lot of animals were killed or drowned, and some fairies were also killed. Clarion took a deep breath and ran to the place where she hid Sunny, and she picked her daughter up.

"Hey Sunny, everything is...okay." Clarion sad leaking a few tears, Sunny was fast asleep and so Clarion let her be that way, she needed it.

Clarion went around helping fairies and bringing them to the infirmary, it's never been this crowded ever. That's when she decided to visit Milori, where ever is. She eventually found him in the Ice Palace.

"Milori, did you not hear anything?" Milori turned around and stared at Clarion

"Why are you all wet and muddy?" He asked

"Mitch attacked the warm side, fairies have died, trees and bushes are destroyed and most importantly, everything is gone Milori...so many fairies died today." Clarion began crying

"Wait, so Mitch attacked you guys, but why not the winter side?" Milori scratched his head, "Here, let me take Sunny." He took Sunny from Clarion.

"What am I going to do, they are looking for me!" Clarion said, but her question was answered soon. Mitch busted the door open and stared at Clarion, Milori ran to Clarion but Mitch beat him. He snatched Clarion and they disappeared into thin air.

* * *

><p>They appeared in the dark forest.<p>

"So Clarion, you probably wondered why I brought you here. Well I launched that attack not to hurt Pixie Hollow, but you." Mitch said circling around Clarion

"You can take me, but after what you did to Pixie Hollow we will never be okay Mitch."

"You were once mine, and we were so happy together, but then you married that thing and ruled over Pixie Hollow. I was always looking for revenge, and today, you are going to marry me Clarion, I don't care about anything, but we are having that wedding today." Mitch gritted his teeth

"No matter what you say, if I don't agree to this wedding thingy, then we can't get married. If you studied well before coming ruler, you would know that one basic rule. And plus, I'm already happily married." Clarion said with a blank face.

"You can be as following the rules as you want, but people who know me will know that I get whatever I want and when ever I want!" He yelled

"You honestly don't have to yell, I'm right here."

"Haha so funny sweetie, the marriage will take place in 1 hour, then you're mine forever!" And with that, he disappeared leaving Clarion standing there in the dark. Clarion stayed strong as the rain hit her, that's when she realized that she was a warm fairy and couldn't tolerate the cold rain water.

One hour later, Clarion was dragged by the servants and thrown into the marriage room. When she stood up, she saw Mitch walking down the aisle.

"Ain't I'm supposed to be the one walking down the aisle?" Clarion asked standing up.

"Deal with it you queen." The officiating minister finished his words and Mitch leaned in to kiss her, but Clarion ducked down.

"Get up my bride, or else..." Mitch threatened

"Or what, you already ruined my kingdom, and now you're planning to ruin me?" Clarion asked standing up

"When you put it that way then sure..." Before Clarion could realize what happened, she felt cold lips touch hers. And when they pulled apart, Clarion was madder than ever, everyone backed up not including Mitch.

"Did you just...marry me?" Clarion asked in a threatening voice.

"Yep my lady, and now we're going to go make a baby." He grabbed Clarion and disappeared with her.

* * *

><p>Cailida suddenly sensed something wrong, she bent over while holding her stomach.<p>

"Cailida dear, what's wrong?" Tom asked running to her

"Something is wrong...with mother, we need to go back to Pixie Hollow right now!" She grabbed his hand and they disappeared into pixie dust.

* * *

><p>"Dad, where's mom!" Cailida screamed<p>

"There was an attack here by Mitch and he took her to the dark forest."

"WHAT? WHY ARE YOU JUST STANDING HERE?" Cailida screamed

"If I leave, what will happen to Sunny and Pixie Hollow?" Milori said

"You have the ministers and Mary and Dewey! And plus, Pixie Hollow can't get any worse right now." And with that, Cailida and Tom sped off to the dark forest.

* * *

><p>Clarion screamed as she was thrown onto the bed, she had no power right now because she had just pulled the heart out of the pixie dust tree. She continued screaming as Mitch climbed on top of her and started kissing her lips, then he slowly moved down and touched up.<p>

Cailida and Tom arrived and heard all the terrible screaming, they followed the sound and almost fainted when they saw what was before them.

"Tom, what are we going to do?" Cailida whispered

"Use your pixie dust to combine with my magical lotus, then spray it onto him, that should do the trick." Tom threw the lotus into Cailida's hand and she walked into the room and threw the dust on top of Mitch. He screamed as he started fading away, "Curse you children!" Those were his last words.

"Oh my spring, mom are you okay? Did he just rape you?" Cailida asked

"No, he didn't get that far, but he did force me to marry him." Cailida suddenly fainted and Tom caught her just in the nick of time. "Wait your highness, so you...married another sparrow man?" Tom asked

"I guess so..." Clarion said getting off of the bed, Cailida woke up with fire in her eyes.

"How could you do something like this, at first I thought that you got back together with dad, but now you cheat on him by marrying someone else! And I don't care if you were forced or threatened, the result is that you married and cheated on dad! I'll never forgive you for that, you know mother, you are a queen, you're supposed to be shouting at other fairies, not being the one getting shouted at! Don't ever call me your daughter ever again, we're done with this mother daughter relationship." Cailida then grabbed Tom's arm and they stormed out of the room and back to their Ice Palace.

* * *

><p>Cailida sat on a couch and cried, how could her mother do this to her? Tom slowly walked towards her and put his arm around her shoulders, "Hey Cailida, it's going to be okay, you just have to wait and be patient." Tom soothed<p>

"How can I wait at times like this, mom is..." And then Cailida fainted, she's never been this angry before. Tom sighed, not knowing what to do. She's fainted twice within 3 minutes, now that's gotta be some sort of record.

"Cailida, this isn't the time to faint! We need to do something and fast!" Tom said waking Cailida up

"I don't know Tom, but so many events have occurred and they have occurred way to quickly for me to bear." Then a light bulb flashed in her mind, "Tom, oh my gosh I have an idea!" They raced out the door to get ready for their plan...

* * *

><p>Clarion knew she had to tell Milori, but she just didn't have the heart to tell him, she knew that she would break his heart. But she walked towards the Winter Woods anyways, she had to do what was right.<p>

"Hey Milori, I need to tell you something but I don't know how you'll react to this." Clarion said sitting down on his bed. Milori sat down next to her and put an arm around her, "You can tell me anything dear, I'm right here for you anytime you need me." Clarion then thought that she couldn't possibly tell him after what he just said, it's like he already knew what had happened.

"You know how Mitch took me away after the attack, we disappeared into the dark forest and he...um...forced me to marry him. He said that if I didn't marry him he would destroy all of Pixie Hollow along with all the fairies, I knew he could because he had that power, so I agreed." Clarion left out the part where Mitch tried to rape her, it just would add more pressure to him now.

Milori went pale, he was ready to kill, but then he looked at Clarion, who had tears in her eyes. He knew that if he married a beautiful fairy there would be things like this that would happen, and he realized that Clarion was forced, and she was threatened. That's when Milori got angry, Mitch had threatened his wife, and that was not okay.

"So Clarion, Mitch threatened you to marry him?" Milori said standing up

"Yes, I had to do what was right for you and our Sunny, and for Cailida and Pixie Hollow. I couldn't let him destroy all of this, because Pixie Hollow is my home. And if I sacrifice myself for the kingdom, then Pixie Hollow won't be in anymore trouble. I'm really sorry Milori, I never meant to get married again."

Milori sighed and sat back down next to her again. "Clarion, I'm just glad that you told me, so now I can take better care of you. I won't let anything like this happen ever again."

"But aren't you angry that I got married again?" Clarion asked

"I was, but then I realized that you were doing the right thing, to protect Pixie Hollow. That's what a queen should do for her kingdom." Clarion smiled as she put her head onto his shoulder, then she looked down at Sunny.

"Sweetie, you are so lucky to have such a wonderful daddy. And I'm a very lucky fairy to meet such a sparrow man, I could never ask for more." Milori smiled as he hugged Clarion tighter...

Cailida suddenly stopped and fell into her couch, "Tom, I need to get this straight." Tom got down next to her

"Well I hope it's fast, because I don't want to witness anymore fainting around here." They both smiled a bit

"I never should have yelled at mom like that, she was doing it to protect us. I need to go apologize to her immediately." Cailida jumped off of the couch and flew outside. She then looked back at her palace, she had a feeling that she wouldn't need it anymore. She raised her hands and the palace broke down and disappeared into the thin air.

"What did you do that for!" Tom shrieked

"I have a feeling I won't be needing it anymore, Pixie Hollow is my home, not here."

* * *

><p>Clarion held Sunny in her arms as she strolled around Pixie Hollow, she looked up and saw Cailida. "Cailida, you're back!" She quickly embraced her daughter.<p>

"Mom, I'm really sorry about yelling towards you. I just realized that you did all of this to protect Pixie Hollow and everything!" Cailida said and Clarion smiled, "Oh sweetie, thanks for understanding. Daddy and I are back together, no more fights, I promise."

"Really, you and dad are back together, for good?" Cailida asked in surprise

"Yes" Clarion then put one arm around her daughter as she strolled off into the beautiful sunlight...

**Author's note: Clarion got married to Mitch but she was forced, and when she told Milori, he was angry at first but he understood so he forgives her. Well that's it folks, meet me in my new story which will be up probably by tomorrow!**


End file.
